La Maison du Bonheur
by pimpiericky
Summary: Dean accueille son frère et son petit ami Castiel dans la maison de leur enfance mais si la relation entre Sam et Castiel n'est pas aussi heureuse qu'elle semble l'être, Dean et Castiel, eux, deviennent d'excellents amis... Mais pour Dean, qui n'a jamais été amoureux, ne serait-ce pas une première? Alors tout se complique pour nos trois protagonistes... DESTIEL UA
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Dean Winchester sirotait une bière en profitant de son jour de repos et se disait qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son petit frère.

Celui-ci devait être très occupé avec ses derniers examens à passer avant d'être enfin diplômé. Il était tellement fier de lui, il y était arrivé malgré la mort de leurs parents, malgré leurs faibles moyens, malgré Jess… Dean soupira… Malgré la solitude… car oui, Sam avait dû se sentir très seul durant ses années de fac, ni Dean ni lui n'avaient les moyens et le temps de voyager souvent pour venir se rendre visite et cela pesait beaucoup à Dean et donc très certainement à Sam aussi. Ils avaient toujours eu la sensation de ne pouvoir compter que sur eux-mêmes. Même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais entre eux, après tout, Dean n'était pas très loquace lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'ouvrir, de parler de ses sentiments, même avec ce petit frère qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Il était temps de voir comment aller ce bon vieux Sammy.

Dean s'installa à son ordinateur et pianota sur son clavier son identifiant « Impala67 » et son mot de passe sur Facebook. C'était Sam qui l'avait convaincu de créer un profil afin qu'ils puissent garder contact plus facilement.

Il alla tout de suite sur le profil de son frère et vit sa nouvelle photo de profil : une photo de lui et d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus, d'un bleu très profond… et il vit le nouveau statut de son frère : « en couple avec Castiel Novak »

On ne voyait pas beaucoup le jeune homme et quand Dean cliqua sur son nom, son profil était encore plus vide que le sien, c'était dire… Il savait que Castiel et Sam sortaient ensemble depuis environ 6 mois mais qu'avant ils avaient été longtemps amis. Mais il ne savait pas grand-chose de plus et apparemment leur relation avait pris un tournant officiel… En effet, ce fut seulement au bout de trois mois que Sam avait avoué sa relation avec Castiel à son frère du bout des lèvres et là il l'annonçait publiquement sur un réseau social où tout le monde le saurait…

Dean regarda ensuite ses messages:

Un de Jo qui lui demandait s'il comptait un jour remettre les pieds au Roadhouse pour passer les voir Ash et elle avant qu'ils ne soient devenus tellement vieux qu'ils ne pourraient plus se déplacer sans déambulateur…

C'est vrai que cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce bar qui représentait toute sa jeunesse. Jo, sa quasi-sœur à la aussi grande gueule et foutu caractère que lui, devait lui en vouloir de les laisser de côté mais rien n'était plus pareil depuis qu'elle et Ash s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et étaient devenus un couple.

L'amour, les couples fous l'un de l'autre, Dean n'était pas très à l'aise avec cela… Lui collectionnait plutôt les coups d'un soir et n'avait jamais été amoureux... Mais, parfois, même s'il était très heureux pour ses amis, il était mal à l'aise de voir ce que lui ne connaitrait certainement jamais car il avait trop peur de s'engager, d'aimer totalement quelqu'un. Une petite part de lui le voulait mais c'était une part infime enrobée par une envie de profiter de tous les plaisirs de la vie et de ne surtout pas souffrir. Il avait eu son lot de souffrances quand son père avait commencé à changer avec la maladie de sa mère, quand John et Mary, ses parents, avaient eu un accident de voiture causé par l'alcoolisme de John et qui avait entraîné leur mort alors qu'il avait 18 ans. Il avait dû abandonner tant de choses…

Et aujourd'hui, même son frère n'était plus aussi présent dans sa vie et cela lui faisait mal. Alors pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un ? Devenir dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre ? Au final ce ne serait inévitablement que de la souffrance, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Un autre message sortit Dean de ses pensées.

C'était Sammy :

« Hé Bro, ça va ? ça fait un bail mais avec les exams, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, j'ai été très occupé ces temps-ci. Mais on va pouvoir se voir très bientôt. Je reviens début Août et si tu le souhaites toujours, je reviens à la maison. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir revenir avec Castiel. Comme je suis pratiquement certain que tu l'as déjà remarqué, les choses deviennent plus sérieuses avec lui et j'aimerais qu'on essaie de vivre ensemble. Commencer par vivre dans la maison avec toi me semble un premier pas, pas de pression, ce ne sera pas que tous les deux puisque tu seras là… J'espère que tu seras OK et donne-moi de tes news de temps en temps Dean, tu travailles trop… ou tu sors trop dans les bars, ou peut-être les deux… Allez, à bientôt »

Dean sourit. Son frère le connaissait bien.

Il ne savait que penser de l'emménagement de son frère ici avec son copain. Le fait que Sam soit bi ne le dérangeait pas, il en avait été un peu étonné au départ mais s'y était fait, il aimait son frère, peu importait avec qui il couchait ou qui il aimait. Mais, voir arriver quelqu'un, qui était un étranger pour lui, envahir son espace personnel, c'était beaucoup pour lui. Un étranger dans sa maison, maison qui représentait tellement. Ils y avaient été heureux petits, leur mère avait tant de projets… enfin..

Dean chassa ses pensées mélancoliques et se concentra sur la requête de son frère. Il comprit que Sam lui avait laissé le temps de digérer l'info en lui demandant cela sur facebook et non par téléphone, en direct. Après un moment de réflexion, Dean se dit qu'espace personnel ou pas, il était vraiment trop impatient de revoir son petit frère pour s'occuper de l'installation d'un étranger chez lui; après tout il sortait avec son frère et Sam le connaissait depuis pas mal de temps, cela lui suffisait à savoir qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il lui répondit qu'il les accueillerait lui et son copain sans souci.

Dean finit tranquillement sa bière, ne se doutant pas à quel point cette décision changerait radicalement sa vie…


	2. Chap1: La rencontre

**Voici la suite! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'en prévois 34 au total.**

**à bientôt.**

**Pimpiericky.**

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre :**

Dean était à la fois impatient et anxieux : Sam et son petit copain n'allaient plus tarder. Il n'avait plus eu beaucoup de nouvelles de son frère depuis le message envoyé presque un mois auparavant, seulement un très bref coup de fil lui annonçant qu'il avait eu son diplôme. Dean était extrêmement fier de lui et avait organisé une fête surprise en son honneur au Roadhouse en invitant tous leurs proches, que Sam n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

Il tournait en rond depuis une demi-heure quand il entendit sonner. Il s'approcha à vive allure de la porte et l'ouvrit sur un Sam chargé de sacs de sport. Il lui attrapa la majorité des sacs avant que Sam ne perde l'équilibre et les déposa à l'intérieur.

Heureux, Dean prit son frère qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui dans ses bras.

-Ah Sammy, tu as encore grandi ou quoi ? Ta croissance ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

-Jaloux ? demanda Sam d'un air moqueur.

-Moi ? Dans tes rêves !

-Jerk !

-Bitch ! lui répondit Dean en riant.

Ils se sourirent, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

C'est à ce moment-là que Castiel rentra timidement avec deux sacs en bandoulière et un carton dans les mains. Dean s'approcha, lui prit le carton des mains et le posa par terre.

Il lui tendit la main avec un large sourire :

-Tu dois être Castiel, enchanté !

Castiel s'en saisit en lui souriant à son tour et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Dean n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il mit du temps avant de détourner ses yeux de ceux de Castiel, le regard de celui-ci semblait pénétrer les gens afin de lire au plus profond de leur âme.

C'est Sam qui finit par couper cette étrange connexion en s'exclamant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Castiel, mon frère peut être un vrai emmerdeur mais il est quand même très sympa !

-Ah, ah, très drôle Sammy.

-C'est Sam, bougonna son petit frère avec une moue boudeuse.

-Bien sûr Sammy ! se moqua Dean.

Ils avaient une lueur dans les yeux qui reflétait combien ils s'étaient manqués.

-Bien, je vais vous aider à vous installer. On monte tout ce bordel là-haut dans votre chambre et comme ça, après, Castiel pourra me parler de tous les trucs débiles que tu as dû faire depuis que tu es avec lui, commenta Dean en commençant à monter les escaliers, je suis sûr que tu as des anecdotes croustillantes sur ce grand dadais…

Castiel eut un rire sans joie et Sam semblait mal à l'aise.

Ils s'installaient dans la chambre qu'occupaient Sam et Dean quand ils étaient enfants avec « l'aide » de celui-ci qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires sur les affaires de Sam qu'il trouvait :

-Ben dis donc, si je n'avais pas su que tu étais bi, j'aurais eu des doutes, sortant un t-shirt rose fushia de sa valise.

-C'est un cadeau d'une copine de fac, je ne le mets jamais, le récupérant au passage.

-Oh arrêtes de mentir Sam, c'est ton t-shirt préféré, démentit Castiel.

Sam en resta bouche bée :

-Traître !

Et Dean s'esclaffa. Castiel souriait.

Il avait passé un moment à ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer Dean. Le frère de Sam avait tout du vrai « Macho Man » mais du genre adorable, il regardait Sam avec tellement d'amour malgré toutes les vacheries qu'il lui balançait. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Gabriel, son frère. Il lui manquait énormément.

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser passer un peu de temps ensemble tous les deux, lança alors Castiel.

-Mais non, hors de question, je veux apprendre à connaître le fameux Castiel qui a fait tourner la tête à mon frangin !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon à discuter un moment après que Dean et Sam aient fait faire le tour du propriétaire à Castiel.

- Ce soir on pourrait sortir, proposa Dean innocemment.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Dean, nous sommes épuisés, le voyage a été long, cela fait 2 jours qu'on se relaie au volant. Sam semblait en effet avoir du mal à rester éveillé.

-Allez, chochotte, je croyais que les étudiants de fac passaient leur temps à boire et à faire la fête, tu dois avoir l'habitude de peu dormir.

-Clichés Dean, clichés.

-Allez, insista Dean en lui tapotant le bras

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Castiel préfère qu'on se fasse une soirée tranquille

-Non, non, je serai ravi d'aller boire un verre !

-Ok super, alors on y va ! s'enthousiasma Dean.

Dean sortit son Impala du garage et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer :

-Quelle superbe voiture Dean !

-Ah, un homme de goût ! Bébé est la plus belle !

Castiel sourit en entendant la fierté dans la voix de Dean.

-Bien sûr que Castiel a bon goût, il n'y a qu'à voir avec qui il sort ! rajouta Sam. Castiel se raidit un peu et perdit son sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

Ils se mirent en route pour le Roadhouse.

Quand ils se garèrent, Sam trouvait le parking devant l'entrée extrêmement silencieux, à vrai dire il se demandait si c'était vraiment ouvert, il n'y avait pas de lumière… Mais Dean l'avait sommé d'avancer et d'ouvrir la porte au lieu de trembler comme une feuille pour un parking vide après tout il n'y avait pas de cirque installé. Sam se demanda si Dean cesserait un jour de se moquer de sa phobie des clowns.

Il allait répliquer alors qu'il ouvrait la porte :

Surpriiiise !

Et là, devant ses yeux, tous ses amis d'enfance étaient présents, même Amélia son amoureuse de quand il avait 6 ans ainsi qu'Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Ash, Rufus… Sam fut vraiment surpris mais très ému, il remercia chaudement Dean en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il lui demandait d'arrêter ces câlins de gonzesses.

Il avait vraiment un grand frère formidable, tête à claques mais formidable.

Sam présenta son petit ami à tout le monde, Castiel faisait l'objet de beaucoup de commentaires : « très mignon, gardes-le Sam, il est canon, et intelligent en plus de ça… » On lui posait des tas de questions ainsi qu'à Sam puis il s'écarta légèrement, laissant Sam avec ses amis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein, Dean riait avec Jo au comptoir, Sam parlait avec Bobby et sa femme Ellen qui avaient grandement participé à les élever lui et son frère même avant la mort de leurs parents. Castiel entendait des bribes de leur conversation, d'où s'échappaient par moment des « crétins ! » bourrus mais affectueux, alors qu'il se mettait un peu à part.

Le bruit, la foule, cela n'avait jamais rendu Castiel très à l'aise… il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Dean approcher :

-Hé, tu n'es pas déjà saoul j'espère, pas de vomi dans mon bébé le prévint Dean en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

-Non, rassure toi Dean je n'aime pas trop la foule c'est tout… mais tout le monde est adorable, c'est une belle petite famille que tu as là… désignant le coin où se tenaient Sam, Ellen, Bobby et Jo qui les avait rejoints.

-Oui tu as raison Cas… ils sont…

-Cas… s'étonna Castiel

-Quoi ?

-Tu mas appelé Cas…

-Oui, je ne sais pas, ça… ça m'est venu comme ça, bégaya Dean. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, à vrai dire j'aime bien, le seul surnom qu'on m'a donné dans ma vie c'est Cassie…

Dean lui jeta un œil interloqué.

-Oui mon frère Gabriel, je l'adore mais parfois je voudrais l'enfermer dans un cercle de flammes sacré qu'il ne pourrait pas franchir.

-Je vois, c'est le grand frère casse burne je crois que je suis un beau spécimen moi aussi, devina Dean en riant à moitié.

-Tu es plus que cela Dean, le fixant comme au moment où ils s'étaient serrés la main. Sam ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de toi, il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas de grands communicants lui et moi, ajouta Castiel le regard dans le vide, ça aiderait pourtant parfois, rajouta-il en souriant faiblement, mais j'ai vu l'admiration dans son regard quand il le faisait, tu es son héros Dean et à ce que je vois ce soir c'est justifié. Il marqua une pause. Il t'a manqué n'est-ce pas ?

-Chaque jour.

Dean avait l'impression que Castiel le comprenait, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, en tous cas, certainement pas depuis quelques heures.

Ils se sourirent et Sam apparut :

- Waouh je n'en reviens pas, il y a des gens que je n'avais plus revu depuis au moins 15 ans, tu es fou Dean !

-C'est ta façon de me dire que tu es content ?

-Oui idiot, j'adore.

-Je suis fier de toi Sam, tu es enfin vétérinaire, ton rêve depuis que tu ramenais tous ces « magnifiques » petits chats errants dans notre chambre.

-Tu as toujours eu peur des chats !

-Pas du tout ! se défendit Dean.

Dean avait mimé des guillemets ironiques en disant magnifique ce qui avait fait relever les sourcils de Castiel.

Sam lui expliqua l'emploie de ces guillemets en précisant à Dean :

-Castiel n'est pas toujours très au courant des habitudes humaines et c'est un vrai ET pour tout ce qui concerne la pop culture mon mec.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté d'une manière qui fit rire gentiment Dean et annonça :

-Je ne comprends pas cette référence.

Sam lança à Dean son regard « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Jo et Ellen les rejoignirent.

-Alors, la suite, professionnellement, c'est quoi ?

Ellen ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ressortir son côté mère poule mais elle considérait Dean et Sam un peu comme ses fils aussi.

-il faut que je trouve un cabinet qui prenne les jeunes diplômés spécialisés dans les chevaux.

-On est au Kansas ici, les ranchs avec des chevaux à soigner, ce n'est pas ce qui manque, le rassura Dean.

Il se tourna vers Castiel :

-Et toi Cas ?

-Cas ? s'étonna Sam.

-C'est plus court, se justifia Dean.

-C'est …bizarre.

-Moi ça me plait, certifia Castiel en haussant les épaules.

-Bref, mon frère, je crois, m'avait dit que tu passais un doctorat en biologie…

-Oui et en parallèle, j'ai fait du droit pour être juriste spécialisé en bio-éthique dans un labo de recherche médicale afin d'aider les chercheurs sur les questions d'éthique et des lois, il y a plusieurs labo sérieux dans le coin et…

-Charlie ! intervint Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Charlie, une de mes meilleures amies travaille comme informaticienne pour le labo Bio ethical.

-C'est un labo hyper bien réputé, il fait parti des premiers de ma liste !

- Elle pourrait t'avoir un rendez-vous avec le RH, personne ne peut résister à Charlie.

Sam, lui, était resté focalisé sur toute autre chose :

-Depuis quand tu as des amies filles toi ?

-Depuis que je connais des lesbiennes, lui répondit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Castiel était ravi :

-Merci Dean, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

-Mais c'est normal Cas, tu fais parti de cette famille maintenant.

Et il le pensait vraiment…

Après avoir passé une excellente soirée, promis à tous leurs proches de repasser bientôt les voir, ils rentrèrent tous les trois et montèrent se coucher directement, il était 2h du matin et la journée avait été riche en émotions.

-Sam, pas ce soir ! bougonna Castiel.

-Tu pourrais juste dormir à mes côtés, ça a été une bonne journée, non ? C'était agréable d'être ensemble.

-Oui mais pas ce soir, je ne suis pas encore prêt, je suis désolé, je vais sur le fauteuil.

-Ok.

Sam avait un air triste.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Je suis là, ça compte non ?

Ce geste et cette parole rassurèrent un peu Sam.

-Oui, je sais que ça compte. Bonne nuit Castiel.

-Bonne nuit Sam.


	3. Chap2: All out of love

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tous les reviewers et followers ainsi que tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire.**

**Cette fic devrait faire 34 chapitres, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Merci également à Elena la guest pour ta review à laquelle je n'ai pu répondre en MP et ton intérêt pour cette histoire !**

**Voici maintenant la suite Noemiefrancia avec un long chapitre en chanson et une rencontre signifiant un début d'amitié qui sera importante pour Castiel. **

**Les choses restent légères dans ce chapitre mais ça ne durera pas…**

**Joyeux noël à tous !**

**Pimpiericky**

**Chapitre 2 : All out of love :**

Castiel descendait dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, il s'était levé tard et n'avait pas entendu Sam se lever. A vrai dire, il n'avait toujours pas quitté son fauteuil, il en avait marre mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça, surtout qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu son entretien avec Mr Crowley, responsable des ressources humaines chez Bio Ethical.

Dean avait appelé son amie Charlie dès le lendemain de leur arrivée et moins de 10 jours après elle avait obtenu ce rendez-vous. Castiel ne savait comment la remercier.

Sam et Dean venaient visiblement de terminer de manger.

-Hé, Cas, on émerge enfin ? lui balança Dean en lui servant des pancakes.

-Mon entretien n'est qu'à 10h30, j'en ai profité. Merci Dean, attrapant son assiette.

Sam regarda sa montre :

-Je suis désolé mais je dois passer à trois cabinets vétérinaires ce matin Castiel mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Tu es le meilleur, lui assura-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras et lui embrassant la tempe, épate-le ce Crowley !

-Merci Sam.

Il était parfois si adorable…

-Bonne chance à toi aussi, j'espère qu'un des cabinets réalisera qu'il leur faut quelqu'un comme toi.

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-A plus Dean !

-A plus Sammy ! Ne te fais pas mordre par un cheval dès tes entretiens d'embauche, ce serait mal vu je pense! plaisanta Dean.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et j'avais 6 ans je te rappelle ! en claquant la porte.

-Tu aimes bien le taquiner ton petit frère, lança Castiel en dévorant son premier pancake.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien est mon leitmotiv !

Castiel appréciait le petit déjeuner qu'avait préparé Dean quand celui-ci lui demanda :

-Alors nerveux ?

-Non, pas vraiment, il a mon cv, mes références, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à ses questions et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que faire de mon mieux, ça passe ou ça casse, je pense que s'il recherche des compétences, je suis l'homme qu'il lui faut.

- Waouh ! Tu es vraiment différent de Sam, lui est flippé, il ne le dit pas mais ça se sent, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse un bon effet aux vétérinaires qu'il rencontre. Il manque clairement d'assurance, tout le contraire de toi.

- Professionnellement oui. Tout est une question d'état d'esprit, je ne suis pas certain que Sam sache ce qu'il veut, c'est difficile aussi. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il travaille directement pour un grand ranch ou une écurie mais il ne veut pas s'attacher à un seul endroit, va savoir pourquoi et là du coup, il faut qu'il trouve plusieurs employeurs et il sait que ça va être difficile. Puis même en y arrivant, il va toujours être par monts et par vaux, à soigner toutes les bêtes de la région mais bon, il y arrivera, il est très…tenace quand il veut quelque chose, assura Castiel.

-Je sais, on verra… Ouh là il faut que je parte, je vais être en retard !

-C'est toi le patron non ?

-Oui et justement, je dois montrer l'exemple. J'ai travaillé plus de 4 ans pour Rufus avant que je ne reprenne son entreprise et il n'y a pas un jour où il est arrivé après moi, pas un seul, même aujourd'hui quand il passe pour une visite de « courtoisie », je te jure c'est flippant !

Dean attrapa sa veste en cuir et se tourna vers Castiel :

-Alors, je ne te dis pas bonne chance petit génie, rien qu'avec ton cursus universitaire et ta belle gueule, il va t'embaucher ou alors, c'est que c'est un con !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Dean sortit en hâte de la maison.

Castiel aimait bien l'enthousiasme débordant de Dean, il était lui aussi très différent de Sam.

Castiel prit une douche et se prépara. Il s'approcha du miroir.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient rebelles, il n'arrivait pas à les apprivoiser. En même temps, ils lui permettaient de ne pas avoir l'air trop sage et coincé. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux bleus qui provenaient de ses trop courtes nuits sur ce fauteuil pas aussi confortable qu'il le paraissait. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et sèches, par moment, il avait du mal à se trouver séduisant, il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait une belle gueule comme avait dit Dean, il avait confiance en lui sur le plan professionnel mais pour le reste… surtout depuis… non, il n'allait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Il avait mis un costume noir qui le faisait paraître un peu trop maigre. Quand il voyait comment étaient bâtis Sam et Dean, il se disait qu'il manquait un peu de muscle.

Il noua sa cravate une, deux, trois fois mais elle était toujours de travers, il soupira, il n'arriverait donc jamais à faire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple ?

Il sortit et démarra sa voiture, enfin il pensait faire démarrer sa voiture mais celle-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et apparemment, ce matin, elle ne voulait pas emmener Castiel. Il jura entre ses dents : pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et là, la vieille Ford se mit à fumer. Castiel n'y connaissait rien en mécanique mais ça n'était pas bon signe.

Il se demandait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler Crowley pour reporter le rendez-vous et Charlie s'était donnée du mal pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler Sam, il avait des entretiens aussi et il avait loué une voiture car il avait deux bonnes heures de route à faire, il n'arriverait jamais à temps aider Castiel.

Celui-ci consulta internet sur son téléphone pour voir la ligne de bus et bien sûr le dernier bus était déjà parti depuis une demi-heure.

Il pensa à téléphoner à Dean mais il ne voulait pas le déranger sur un chantier. Puis il se dit que Dean pourrait peut-être lui envoyer un de ses amis pour lui rendre ce service et il l'appela, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Castiel aperçut l'Impala et se confondit en excuses quand Dean s'approcha de lui.

-Ça va Cas, avant que tu ne te mettes à genoux, pas de soucis, je n'étais pas sur un gros truc ce matin et je peux compter sur mes gars. Heureusement que ton rendez-vous n'est pas loin par contre. Voyons voir ta caisse, jeta Dean en regardant à l'intérieur du capot.

Au bout de 10 minutes il annonça à Cas :

-Je suis désolé vieux, elle est morte, elle n'a pas survécu aux 2000 km que toi et Sam lui avaient fait faire.

-Non ! Cas semblait vraiment désespéré.

-Oui, je sais ce n'est pas le bon jour mais tu sais ça te rendra peut-être service, cette bagnole est pourrie, une Ford, c'est pas une caisse ça mec.

Castiel eut un sourire triste et Dean comprit qu'il y avait autre chose derrière la réaction de Castiel.

-Ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?

Dean avait deviné…

-Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais c'est mon frère Gabriel qui me l'a donnée quand je suis parti de Chicago pour aller étudier en Californie, ce n'était pas la meilleure période de ma vie et il m'a offert un nouveau départ avec cette voiture, elle représente la liberté pour moi et le geste d'un frère aussi dérangé que généreux… confessa Castiel, ému.

-Je comprends, je comprends même très bien Cas. Tu vois, l'Impala, c'était la voiture de mon père quand il était jeune. Il l'avait rangée au garage, il ne prenait plus que la voiture de maman les dernières années.

Dean avait les yeux tristes … Cela faisait drôle à Castiel de voir ce type si fort et protecteur avoir l'air si vulnérable en parlant de sa voiture et de son père.

-Et quand… quand ils sont morts, j'ai eu envie de la refaire marcher car elle représentait l'image de mon père que j'ai toujours voulu garder, celle de celui qui nous emmenait Sam et moi quand on était tout petit faire des road trip. Alors non, ce que tu dis n'est pas ridicule. J'ai entièrement rénové cette voiture de mes mains quand je travaillais au garage de Bobby et je te propose quelque chose Cas, je te réparerai cette voiture pour te rendre ce morceau de ton frère, j'y suis arrivé avec bébé qui était dans un bien plus triste état, je peux y arriver avec ton vieux tas de boue, le taquina-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te demander ça Dean, s'offusqua Castiel, c'est beaucoup trop, c'est du temps, c'est…

Dean le coupa :

-Tu ne me demandes rien c'est moi qui te le propose et puis, tu n'as pas le choix, argumenta-t 'il en le voyant sur le point de protester. Et si on y allait maintenant avant qu'on se raconte toute notre vie sans avoir ingurgité une seule goutte d'alcool, ce qui serait vraiment gênant pour moi et que tu rates ton premier entretien d'embauche ce qui serait aussi emmerdant pour toi.

-Ok, merci Dean.

Le sujet fut clos mais Castiel trouverait un moyen de le remercier. Dean était adorable.

Il le conduisit devant Bio ethical et ils sortirent de la voiture.

-Alors, Dean, tu en penses quoi ? Je fais bonne impression ?

Castiel s'inquiétait. Pas par rapport à ses compétences mais plutôt par rapport à son apparence, si lui n'était pas du tout focalisé sur le physique, il savait que les apparences étaient très importantes pour la plupart des gens.

-Franchement ? Tu étais obligé de mettre ce vieux trench coat sérieux ? J'osais rien te dire Cas mais tu devrais le laisser dans la voiture.

-Non certainement pas, je le porte tous les jours depuis des années et j'ai la sensation qu'il me protège.

-Tu es bizarre parfois Cas tu le sais ? Enfin, dis-moi ta cravate aussi te protège ? il y a une superstition qui dit qu'une cravate tordue protège du vent ? plaisanta Dean.

Castiel était géné.

-Je… je… ne sais pas faire le nœud.

Dean s'approcha et commence à refaire son nœud de cravate.

Castiel n'avait pas l'air très sûr de son apparence pourtant même s'il s'était moqué de son trenchcoat, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Castiel était un type objectivement séduisant. Ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnaient un côté sexy, ses yeux étaient d'une teinte d'un bleu incroyable, il était élégamment mince ni trop ni pas assez musclé, il était vraiment charmant, aussi classe en jean baskets qu'en costume. Seule la gourmette gravée « à mon petit ange » et un pendentif qui ressemblait à un bonbon en argent qui y pendouillait faisaient un peu tâche.

Dean se demanda si c'était Sam qui lui avait offerte.

-Ça va Cas, tu es très bien. Sam a beaucoup de chance de s'être dégoté un gars honnête, sympa, super intelligent et en plus de ça beau mec et ce Crowley ne pourra pas penser autre chose de toi !

-Merci Dean, d'un pur hétéro ça me flatte.

-Tant mieux.

Il lui souriait quand ils furent interrompus par Charlie.

-Hum hum !

-Charlie ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai vu ça ! Et tu dois être Castiel, tu es absolument charmant ! en prenant à son tour Castiel dans ses bras qui ne savait pas s'il devait ou non répondre à son étreinte et le fit maladroitement.

Dean rougit se demandant si elle avait fait cette remarque ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel.

-Merci ! Et encore merci pour cet entretien Charlie, je vous dois un énorme service !

-Mais non, et dis-moi « tu », les amis de Dean sont mes amis.

-D'accord.

-Allez, Winchester, on y va, Crowley déteste les retards.

-A toute Cas, je reviens te chercher.

-Non Dean, tu en as assez fait je prendrai le bus, merci beaucoup.

-Comme tu veux, en prenant Charlie dans ses bras pour lui dire aurevoir.

Dean démarra et prit la route alors que Charlie et Castiel pénétraient dans le bâtiment.

-Tu verras Castiel, Crowley te fera penser à Dark Vador mais je ne pense pas qu'il fasse vraiment parti du côté obscur de la force, c'est une image qu'il se donne.

Castiel, pour une fois, avait compris la référence. Sam lui avait montré Star Wars un an auparavant car c'était leur film préféré à lui et son frère.

Puis Charlie se lança dans un babillage sur ce que ferait une certaine Hermione Granger en pareille situation. Cette Hermione avait l'air courageuse au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait affronté : un serpent géant, des mangemorts (comprenne qui pourra), des trolls et un truc dont on devait taire le nom. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle s'aperçut tout de même que Castiel ne suivait plus.

-Tu n'as jamais vu ou lu Harry Potter ? s'écria-t-elle

-Non.

-Il faut absolument que tu les voies, tout de suite !

Elle s'emballait.

-Charlie, calme-toi, tu te souviens, Crowley, l'entretien.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi, mais il faut absolument qu'on se fasse une soirée Harry Potter et avec Sam, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, je suis impatiente.

Elle était attendrissante.

-Oui Charlie, Sam sera ravi je pense. Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez bien avec Dean. Vous avez la même passion, le même enthousiasme, pour des choses différentes bien sûr mais c'est beau à voir.

-Merci. Charlie était sincèrement touchée. Je suis la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir, rajouta-t-elle avec humour.

Castiel rit.

-Mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Dean a dragué Gilda, ma petite copine de l'époque, un moment assez hilarant.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Il est aussi dragueur que ça ?

-Ouh là, tu n'as pas encore vu le plus grand Casanova du XXIème siècle à l'œuvre ?

-Non, il est plutôt calme en ce moment, même s'il est évident qu'il sait jouer de son charme.

Ils parlèrent ainsi quelques minutes, passant devant des tas de bureaux et de labos, puis Charlie dut s'éclipser :

-C'est presque l'heure, je vais retourner à mon poste de travail. A tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure et encore merci Charlie.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Castiel l'avait trouvée géniale.

Il était 12h30 quand Castiel sortit quelque peu décontenancé du bureau de Crowley. Il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'entreprise qui était véritablement immense quand il entendit la voix de Charlie :

-Hé Castiel, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était… bizarre.

-Viens manger avec moi, tu me raconteras.

Ils étaient installés face-à-face à la cafétéria de Bio éthical.

-Il ne m'a posé que quelques questions en rapport avec la bio éthique et m'a demandé en quoi je pourrais être le juriste qu'il faut à bio éthical, jusque- là rien d'anormal puis à la fin de l'entretien sa dernière question a été qui je serais prêt à tuer pour le poste et je lui ai répondu en plaisantant « mon petit ami, mes frères et mon père » et il a pris des notes Charlie… et m'a fait un large sourire.

-Je pense que tu lui plais.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire…le fait que tu ne sois pas parti en courant, il aime qu'on le contrecarre.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Charlie dut retourner travailler et Castiel prendre son bus. Il lui promit de la revoir bientôt avec Sam cette fois même s'il n'était pas pris pour le job.

Quatre jours plus tard, Sam était assis dans la salle à manger et Dean le rejoignit :

-Je vois que ça y est vous êtes à l'aise ici, tu as mis la photo de ton profil dans le salon.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, mais vous n'êtes pas le genre de couple à vous afficher en mode selfie au-dessus de votre lit ?

-Non pas du tout, Castiel déteste ça, il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne en photo et celle-ci c'est une des rares qu'il aime.

-On ne le voit pas beaucoup dessus .

-Oui mais il sourit et c'est la première fois qu'on se faisait prendre en photo ensemble, après 9 mois d'amitié, il a enfin accepté, il était plus ouvert, plus heureux.

-Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! les interrompit Castiel.

Crowley venait de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il avait le poste et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne dès lundi matin signer son contrat pour vendre son âme au diable.

Sam l'embrassa et Dean lui tapa sur l'épaule :

- Ce soir, on part fêter ça ! J'appelle Jo, Ash...

-Et charlie, rajouta Castiel.

-Et charlie, et on sort faire la fête !

Le soir, ils arrivèrent devant le «Banananana » pour s'apercevoir que ce soir c'était soirée karaoké.

-Sam, c'est la dernière fois que tu choisis le bar ! grommela Dean.

C'était un samedi soir et le bar était bondé, ils s'installèrent tous les six ensemble en rapprochant trois petites tables rondes. Les gens se succédaient au karaoké, manifestant plus ou moins de talent. Après une demi-heure au cours de laquelle Charlie fit enfin connaissance avec Sam, que Castiel apprenait que tous les cocktails avec des noms bizarres étaient alcoolisés et que Dean charriait Jo et Ash sur leur tendance à s'être encroutés depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Jo décida de lancer un jeu : le Buffalo.

Le but était simple, il suffisait de boire son verre pendant toute la soirée de sa mauvaise main. La droite pour les gauchers et la gauche pour les droitiers et quand le joueur se trompait en le prenant de la bonne main, celui qui s'en apercevait devait lui crier buffalo et le perdant boire cul sec. Mais si c'était celui qui avait crié buffalo qui s'était trompé c'était lui qui devait boire cul sec. Celui qui avait bu le plus de verres avait un gage : chanter une chanson au karaoké.

Bien sûr, après plus d'une heure de jeu, c'était devenu n'importe quoi et Dean et Castiel étaient à égalité. Dean détestait ce jeu car il avait le mauvais réflexe de prendre son verre avec sa main droite, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et Cas avait tenu à goûter les fameux cocktails aux noms bizarres avant de commencer le jeu et était passablement éméché même si pour quelqu'un qui ne buvait presque jamais il était particulièrement résistant mais après avoir confondu sa droite et sa gauche et crier buffalo pour rien une bonne dizaine de fois, il était dans un sacré état.

Le verdict était tombé et Jo s'écria :

- Une chanson ! Une chanson !

Dean bougonnait qu'il n'irait jamais, hors de question, plutôt aller en enfer.

-Allez Dean, ce sont les règles !

-Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre Charlie tes règles ?

Elle lui tira la langue.

Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix.

-Allez Cas, finissons-en. Allons faire un vieux classique d'AC/DC et tu me suivras… si tu peux, rajouta Dean en voyant l'air complètement hagard que Castiel avait.

-Oh non Dean, ce n'est pas toi qui choisis la chanson, le contredit Sam avec un sourire sadique.

Dean aida Castiel à monter sur scène. Sam leur avait choisi « All out of love » d'Air Supply.

"_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone, Thinking of you till it hurts  
>I know you hurt too but what else can we do, Tormented and torn apart<em> " Castiel avait du mal à suivre le rythme et Dean chantait tout doucement.

-Dean on ne t'entend pas! criait son frère.

_"I wish I could carry_ " je vais le tuer " _your smile in my heart, For times when my life seems so low  
>It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring, When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know"<br>_  
>Puis vint le refrain et Dean se lâcha, et il chantait faux, extrêmement faux. Tous les clients du bar étaient morts de rire.<p>

_"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you, I know you were right, believing for so long  
>I'm all out of love, what am I without you, I can't be too late to say I was so wrong"<em>

Castiel commençait à avoir l'air dans la tête et chanta plus fort, Dean se disait qu'il avait une voix rauque qui donnait des frissons ou alors c'était l'alcool, sûrement l'alcool même s'il n'avait pas assez bu pour être vraiment saoul.

Ils reprirent le refrain en chœur, s'amusant comme des fous, Castiel chancelant légèrement parfois.

Pendant ce temps, leurs amis les acclamaient et commentaient cette scène surréaliste:

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé Castiel capable de ça…

Sam était abasourdi.

-Faut voir ce qu'il a ingurgité aussi, gloussa Ash.

Sam n'en revenait pas, son petit ami d'ordinaire si réservé avait bu plus de verres en deux heures qu'en deux ans et quelques qu'il le connaissait et probablement que toute sa vie. Et il était bourré, à se donner en spectacle avec son frère, encore plus ridicule mais qui semblait malgré tout avoir son petit succès.

- Non mais tu le crois toi ça Jo? Dean se ridiculise totalement et tu as plus de la moitié des filles du bar qui ne lui diraient pas non, se plaignait Sam.

-Oui, et les autres c'est parce qu'elles sont gays, ajouta Charlie en faisant un clin d'œil à une jolie brune à l'autre bout du bar.

-C'est Dean, il est…sexy, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Jo.

-Hé!

-Mais toi je t'aime Ash !

Et les deux perdants s'en donnaient à cœur joie, faisant même des grands gestes avec leurs bras " _Ooh, what are you thinking of"  
><em>Au moment du dernier refrain, certains diraient le moment de la délivrance, au dernier _« all out of love I am so lost without you »_ , Castiel sentit l'intensité du regard de Dean et il le fixa à son tour. C'était un moment intime, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, tout à coup, alors qu'ils étaient sur scène, devant des dizaines d'inconnus et leurs amis, avec un bruit d'enfer, il se sentait seul avec Dean… Puis la musique s'arrêta, brisant l'instant et les applaudissements fusèrent. La plupart étaient moqueurs mais peu importait pour Castiel, il avait fait le truc le plus dingue de toute sa vie.

Ils descendirent de scène, Castiel toujours aidé par Dean et regagnèrent leur table.

-Plus jamais ça Sam, où es tu allé chercher une chanson pareille? Tu connais de ces trucs!

-Dean, tu fermais les yeux et connaissais les paroles par cœur.

Tous s'esclaffèrent et Dean devint rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Mais …mais ..pas du tout…

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de trouver une vielle cassette d'Air Supply sous ton tas de AC/DC et tous tes groupes rock.

Et là, plus personne n'entendit Dean dire quoi que ce soit de la soirée….

Et le lendemain, il manquait trois cassettes dans la boîte à cassettes de l'Impala…

Rentrés au bercail, Sam prit les escaliers pour monter vers leur chambre avec Castiel sur ses épaules.

Il le fit descendre et Castiel se roula immédiatement sur le lit.

-Sam, je me couche avec toi ce soir. Je suis sûr que tu vas être ravi… avec un sourire qui se voulait sexy mais avec l'alcool, il ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Castiel, non, j'en ai envie, tu sais, qu'on se retrouve comme avant mais pas comme ça, c'est dur de résister, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu as bu, mais tu m'en voudras demain.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et préféra prendre le fauteuil lui.

Castiel mit peu de temps à s'endormir.

Mais il se réveilla dans la nuit et s'aperçut qu'il était dans le lit. Il avait très mal au crâne et se remémora la soirée. Les cocktails, buffalo, la chanson, les yeux verts de Dean plongés dans les siens… la proposition qu'il avait faîte à Sam…Il sentait les effluves de l'alcool …Sam… il l'aperçut sur son fauteuil. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. C'était devenu leur geste, même avant, quand ils n'étaient qu'amis. Sam se réveilla. Castiel lui sourit.

-Merci de ne pas avoir profité de mon état.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je veux que les choses s'arrangent vraiment entre nous, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais.

Et Castiel l'embrassa tendrement.

-Viens …

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	4. Chap3: Une relation fissurée

**Focus sur la relation entre Sam et Castiel qui apparemment ne vous laisse pas indifférents. Et dans ce chapitre, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous poser des questions sur eux…**

**Elena, tu me diras si tes hypothèses étaient finalement fondées ou non. **

**Si à la fin de ce chapitre vous vous sentez toujours aussi frustrés, je vous dirais juste que le prochain chapitre se nommera « Révélations ».**

**Pimpiericky**

**Chapitre 3 : Une relation fissurée**

Sam était sur la route depuis plus d'une demi-heure pour se rendre à son deuxième entretien d'embauche de la matinée.

Il en avait marre… Depuis la mi-Août, il avait vu des dizaines de cabinets et avait fait quelques interventions mais personne ne le prenait à temps plein, il était frustré d'enchaîner tous ces entretiens sans rien décrocher de vraiment intéressant alors qu'il avait quand même fait 7 ans d'études. A 25 ans déjà, il allait devoir attendre encore combien de temps avant de trouver ce qui lui conviendrait.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne se présentait pas toujours sous son meilleur jour, il était assez anxieux et quand il ne l'était pas, c'était que la colère avait pris le dessus et ça ne donnait pas de lui la meilleure des images.

Mais il avait des raisons d'être en colère, et il devait avouer qu'il était assez frustré sexuellement et que cela jouait aussi sur son humeur.

Il avait cru que les choses s'arrangeraient pour Castiel et lui il y a dix jours lorsque après cette folle soirée karaoké Castiel l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans le lit qui n'était pas encore vraiment le leur.

Ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre et Sam y avait vu un signe que Castiel était enfin prêt à laisser le passé derrière eux mais depuis, rien ne s'était passé, Sam avait tenté une approche un soir alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, il avait promené sa langue jusqu'au cou de Castiel mais il l'avait tout de suite senti se crisper et lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Tant qu'il l'embrassait ça allait mais il ne pouvait même pas aller un petit peu plus loin…

Tout le monde semblait les prendre pour un couple heureux, c'était l'image qu'ils donnaient, ils s'embrassaient, ne se disputaient jamais, étaient complices mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Étaient-ils vraiment redevenus un couple ? Castiel lui faisait-il vraiment confiance ?

Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions auxquelles le mur en face de lui, car c'était ainsi qu'il voyait parfois son petit ami, ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Ce mur n'allait apparemment pas se briser ni même se fissurer, contrairement à leur relation…

Heureusement qu'il y avait Dean.

Sam était vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère et il pensait vraiment que c'était grâce à lui que lui et Castiel ne s'étaient pas encore disputés.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les trois : les dîners, les soirs devant la tv, les petits déjeuners… d'ailleurs depuis un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés, Sam n'avait pas vu sortir une seule fois son frère seul pour aller draguer, c'était étrange le connaissant.

Peut-être parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il ne lui avait rien dit bien sûr, ça n'était vraiment pas son genre mais Dean était vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et semblait apprécier ses petits moments à trois.

De plus, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Castiel et Sam en était ravi même s'il n'était pas certain que les choses dureraient entre eux alors qu'il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde.

Il aurait peut-être dû parler à son frère de ses problèmes avec Castiel mais il n'aurait probablement pas été d'une grande aide. Dean et la notion de couple étaient de sérieux antonymes.

De toutes façons, il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il n'était plus un enfant, tout cela ne concernait que Castiel et lui. Puis, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même il avait peur du jugement. Il s'en voulait encore de ce qui s'était passé mais il avait ensuite ouvert son cœur à Castiel. Mais lui refusait d'en faire de même et le problème entre eux résidait là. Il avait des choses sur le cœur, c'était certain, il ne lui avait pas tout dit même quand il avait eu des mots durs, il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. Sam pouvait tout entendre mais fallait-il seulement que Castiel lui parle ou en ait même envie.

Quelques heures plus tard, il rentrait à la maison avec de bonnes nouvelles : il était pris à l'essai pendant deux mois dans un petit cabinet appartenant à une vétérinaire se nommant Jodie Mills à 50km de chez lui. Ce serait dur car il irait soigner dans des fermes, des ranch, des écuries dans un rayon de 200 km et serait payé à l'intervention mais ça lui plaisait d'être libre, pas attaché à un endroit en particulier, il avait toujours eu besoin de sa liberté et Jodie semblait très sympa, ils avaient tout de suite accroché. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Sam qui n'hésiterait pas à se déplacer même en pleine nuit et qui connaissait vraiment les chevaux.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, Castiel et Dean étaient déjà là. Ils préparaient à manger. Sam leur annonça la bonne nouvelle et Dean décida de les laisser fêter ça en amoureux le soir-même.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas dans vos pattes ce soir, faîtes-vous un petit dîner en amoureux ou un de ces trucs bizarres et papouilleux que se font les couples, moi, je vais aller voir Jo et Ash.

Sam rit, exaspéré et se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de confronter Castiel.

Dean avait rendez-vous avec un expert comptable qui devait vérifier les comptes de sa société de maçonnerie en début d'après-midi et était ensuite libre. Il avait prévu de continuer les réparations de la voiture de Castiel.

En quelques jours, il avait pu bien avancer car il avait préparé les documents administratifs pour le contrôle et n'avait donc pas été sur les chantiers en cours. Il lui restait encore quelques petites choses à réparer et quelques pièces à acheter et changer, il se chargerait d'aller au garage de Bobby dans l'après-midi.

Sam, lui, n'avait qu'un accouchement de jument prévu non loin d'ici, il attendait qu'on l'appelle quand le travail aurait commencé.

Dean commença à s'occuper du carburateur de la Ford quand Sam le rejoignit avec une bière.

-Cool de nous laisser la maison ce soir.

-Pas de soucis, profitez-en bien mais aucune cochonnerie dans un endroit commun, c'est ma seule règle, en souriant grivoisement.

-Dean, tu es dégoûtant ! Et vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai trouvé avec des filles dans des situations compromettantes, je pense que tu es mal placé pour me dire un truc comme ça.

-Ce n'était jamais dans la maison, jamais une fille n'a passé le pas de cette porte, manquerait plus qu'elles sachent où j'habite…. en buvant sa bière.

-Non, trouver son frère assis sur la cuvette des WC d'un bar avec une fille à califourchon sur lui quand on a 14 ans n'est pas du tout traumatisant…

-C'est juste la nature Sam… avec un clin d'œil. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, c'est cool pour ton job.

-Oui, enfin, je ne suis qu'à l'essai pour l'instant.

-Mais ça va le faire. Sinon, ça va toi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Non, comme ça, tu as l'air un peu tendu.

-Non, tout va bien Dean, je suis bien ici avec toi et Castiel.

Sam fut appelé et Dean finit de s'occuper du carburateur.

Puis il passa chercher des pièces pour la voiture de Castiel au garage de Bobby avant de se rendre au Roadhouse voir Jo. Ash lui dit de monter à leur appartement, juste au-dessus du bar. Il prit les escaliers en colimaçon et tapa à la vieille porte en bois qui grinçait dès qu'on la bougeait un peu. Jo était contente de le voir.

-Ah ben ça y est tu ne voulais plus nous voir et maintenant tu ne peux plus te passer de nous !

-Je suis passé boire une bière.

-Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui s'appelle un bar juste en-dessous et il paraît qu'il y a plein de bières !

Dean sourit, Jo lui ressemblait énormément.

Ils sirotaient leur deuxième bière quand Jo lui balança :

-Bon, tu vas te décider à te lancer ?

-Comment ça ?

-A me parler idiot, je vois que ça fait une demi-heure que tu cogites.

Dean était contrarié qu'elle puisse lire en lui comme cela mais en même temps, il était venu pour lui faire part de ses doutes.

-Je ne sais pas Jo, j'ai une drôle d'impression concernant Sam et Castiel.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre eux. Tu les as vu ensemble toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, on a passé deux soirées ensemble dont une où Castiel était particulièrement bourré si tu te souviens bien. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange Dean?

-Je ne sais pas, je vois bien qu'ils sont proches, ils sont complices mais…

-Quoi, ils ne sont pas passionnés, c'est ça ?

-Non, il y a un problème entre eux, je le sens. Est-ce que c'est normal d'être comme ça après seulement 7 mois ensemble alors qu'on devrait être fous de joie de vivre ensemble ? Quand on décide de s'installer ça signifie quelque chose non ? Sam a beau me dire que tout va bien il est tendu et…

-C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

-Et Cas, lui, par moments, il est tendre avec Sam, il a l'air bien et à certaines remarques, à certains gestes, il se crispe, ignorant la remarque de Jo.

-Même si tu avais raison, imaginons qu'ils ne restent pas ensemble, si c'est mieux pour eux, il n'y a pas de problème, laisse-les régler ça.

-Mais si Jo, Sam l'aime c'est évident, ça le fera souffrir et il saura qu'il ne retrouvera jamais un mec aussi génial. Il a déjà perdu Jess, je ne sais pas s'il supporterait une rupture avec quelqu'un comme Castiel.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Castiel.

-Euh, oui, on est devenu amis, c'est vraiment une personne rare Jo, tu sais.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Allez, tu ne vas pas le perdre ton nouvel ami, t'inquiètes, ça doit être un passage à vide, ça arrive à tous les couples !

-Ce soir, je les ai laissés seuls, j'espère que ça va les aider.

Ash rentra deux heures plus tard, les trouvant morts de rire. Il se joignit à leurs délires puis Dean commanda des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent en se remémorant l'époque où Ash était fou de Jo et où elle ne comprenait rien.

-Tu te rappelles la foi où tu as renversé la bière qu'elle venait de prendre et que tu lui as dit je t'en paye une autre pour enfin passer un moment seul avec elle, tu avais calculé ce plan depuis des jours, tu avais enfin pris ton courage à deux mains, et elle, elle est partie la boire avec sa pote Kylie ?

Dean était plié en deux de rire.

Ash soupira :

-Oui, j'étais fou d'elle et pour elle, j'étais invisible.

-Mais ça a bien changé depuis non ? lui demanda Jo en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Dean les trouvait beaux, tellement heureux ensemble.

Ils rigolèrent encore un moment et Dean prit congé.

Il n'était pas très tard lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte de la maison et posa son manteau à l'entrée.

Apparemment, Castiel et Sam avaient fini de dîner et étaient montés dans leur chambre. Le silence régnait et tout était éteint. Dean montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de leur chambre. Il hésita un instant puis s'approcha, ne pouvant entendre de là ce qu'ils se criaient, la maison étant très bien isolée.

-Ça fait 3 mois merde Castiel 3 mois!

-Je sais mais j'ai encore besoin de temps, il n'y a pas de date limite à se sentir prêt à ce que je sache et puis, on a progressé déjà, on dort ensemble.

-Oui mais ça ne fait pas de nous un vrai couple ça, surtout si tu fuis dès que je m'approche.

-Bien sûr, le sexe est tellement important pour toi !

-Pas plus que pour quelqu'un d'autre Castiel, pas plus que pour toi, je ne suis pas un obsédé mais ça me fait juste peur que tu te refuses à moi comme ça. Es-tu toujours attiré par moi au moins ?

-Bien sûr, tu me plais, ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais.

-Ce que je sais c'est que tu as pris une décision il y a deux mois et que tu as accepté ce nouveau départ, tu as accepté de vivre ici avec moi, tu as accepté Castiel.

-Je sais, en soupirant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de vraiment aller de l'avant ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis, il est là le problème, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux vraiment Castiel. Et que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qu'il y a.

-Sam… alors que celui-ci s'éloigna.

-C'est moi qui dors sur le fauteuil ce soir.

-Sam…

-Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là pour ce soir. Si tu te décides à me parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Dean se sentait mal, il jouait les espions et c'était vraiment limite surtout vu le sujet de dispute qu'ils avaient. Il s'éloigna rapidement, en silence. Il avait donc vu juste, il y avait vraiment un problème entre eux et de taille. Trois mois sans sexe, Dean avait du mal à l'imaginer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis sa 1ère fois à 14 ans. Alors quand tu es en couple avec quelqu'un… Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver, surtout que Sam avait parlé d'un nouveau départ… il faudrait qu'il parle avec son frère pour voir s'il voulait se confier à lui, il l'avait senti vraiment peiné ce soir. Il se promit d'en parler avec lui le plus rapidement possible.

**C'était un petit chapitre où je voulais qu'on ait un peu le ressenti de Sam, le prochain sera plus conséquent. **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.**


	5. Chap4: Révélations

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, à tous ceux qui la commentent.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car comme promis, il est riche en révélations, d'où son titre. N'hésitez pas à faire des retours, même si vous n'avez pas aimé certaines choses. A bientôt j'espère.**

**Pimpiericky.**

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations:**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Dean avait entendu Sam et Castiel se disputer. Il voulait en parler à son frère mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui avouer qu'il avait écouté à leur porte. Puis Sam n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se confier à lui à propos de ses problèmes avec Castiel.

Aucun des deux n'avait laissé paraître quoi que ce soit de leur dispute devant Dean même si celui-ci doutait que ça se soit arrangé. Leur problème sexuel cachait probablement quelque chose de plus profond.

On était Dimanche et Dean aurait voulu passer la journée avec son frère mais celui-ci était d'astreinte dans une petite ville à 80 km de chez eux et il devait donc rester là-bas toute la journée.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait pris cette astreinte pour passer du temps loin de Castiel.

Ne pouvant rester avec Sam, Dean décida de s'occuper de la Ford.

Il n'avait plus que deux pièces à changer et lorsqu'il termina en début d'après-midi, la voiture était enfin prête à rouler.

Il tapa à la porte de la chambre de Castiel pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

-Hé, Cas, ta caisse est comme neuve ! Enfin, sauf qu'elle est vieille et moche mais elle roule.

Castiel se retourna vers Dean en souriant sauf qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Dean se demandait s'il ne venait pas de pleurer. Cela lui fit mal au cœur.

-Génial Dean, je ne sais comment te remercier, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Je sais. Et tu peux d'ores et déjà me remercier…

-Ah oui et comment ?

-En acceptant de venir faire un tour avec moi cette après-midi, on essaiera ta « voiture ».

-Je comprends les guillemets ironiques maintenant Dean, tu sais ?

-Oups, ça me désole que tu ne sois plus si innocent et naïf… en plaisantant.

-Je serais ravi Dean.

-De redevenir un boy-scout ?

-De passer cette après-midi avec toi, idiot ! en levant les yeux au ciel et le rejoignant.

Dean s'était senti mal pour Castiel quand il l'avait vu si triste et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui proposer cette sortie.

Ils roulèrent tranquillement, c'était Dean qui conduisait, connaissant bien les environs.

Ils écoutèrent dans un silence naturel Led Zeppelin. Puis Dean s'arrêta vers un lac. Ils descendirent et Castiel sortit deux bières du coffre.

Ils s'installèrent au bord du lac, à discuter tranquillement.

Dean lui expliqua que cet endroit était l'endroit fétiche de son père.

-Il nous y emmenait Sammy et moi quand on partait en voiture, il s'arrêtait toujours ici. C'est là que je viens quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de prendre des décisions importantes, c'est un peu mon sanctuaire.

-Je suis touché d'avoir le droit de venir dans ton sanctuaire, Dean.

-Tu peux l'être, c'est un sacré privilège, rétorqua Dean sur un ton solennel.

-Je me sens honoré majesté Dean ! essaya de plaisanter Castiel mais Dean voyait bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude.

-Tu sais Cas, on ne se connait que depuis un peu plus d'un mois mais tu es le copain de mon frère et je te l'ai dit tu fais parti de la famille et si tu veux parler, tu peux te confier à moi.

-Je sais Dean mais il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à dire et encore plus au frère de son petit ami même si je te fais confiance.

Cette remarque toucha Dean.

-Et ça t'aiderait de savoir que je sais déjà quelque chose ?

-Sam t'a parlé ? surpris.

-Non, je…je vous ai surpris en pleine dispute mercredi soir et j'ai entendu des bribes.

-Des bribes…

-Oui, j'ai surtout entendu que vous n'avez pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis trois mois, nerveusement.

-Ah ça…si tu veux tout savoir Dean, c'est de ma faute.

-Arrêtes Cas, tu as très certainement tes raisons, je ne juge pas, je me demande juste ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous en soyez arrivés là et que tu sois bloqué comme ça.

Castiel se sentait mal.

-Je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais dû aborder ce sujet mais Sam ne dit rien et toi tu semblais si malheureux aujourd'hui mais je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça.

-Non Dean, c'est bon, ça va. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler par rapport à Sam, je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait. Mais j'en ai envie, je dirai même que j'en ai besoin.

-Tu fais comme tu le sens Cas, ne te forces en rien mais je suis là si tu en as besoin.

Alors Castiel, qui se sentait en confiance, lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé trois mois auparavant :

_**Juin 2014 : **_

_Castiel étudiait ses cours dans sa chambre d'étudiant comme tous les jours, toutes les nuits et toutes les heures depuis deux semaines. Il était bosseur habituellement mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant._

_Sam, Meg et Bella passèrent le voir._

_-Allez, Castiel, viens avec nous, on va s'amuser, ça te détendra un peu._

_-Oui Clarence, viens nous laisser te débaucher ! _

_Meg était vraiment étrange, elle l'appelait Clarence et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela et elle était très trash et très cash mais il l'adorait car elle était beaucoup plus sensible que ce qu'elle en avait l'air au premier abord et elle était honnête._

_-Desolé mais je m'amuserai une fois ma thèse validée, là il faut que je bosse._

_Sam insista : _

_-Castiel, s'il-te-plait, viens ou alors on se fait une soirée tous les deux, juste, restons ensemble ce soir._

_Sam avait un ton presque suppliant mais Castiel était très concentré sur sa thèse, après tout il était enfin arrivé au bout, il n'allait certainement pas lâcher à la dernière ligne droite._

_-Désolé Sam, je ne peux vraiment pas me le permettre mais je te jure qu'on rattrapera le temps perdu après._

_-Le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais, leur balança Meg._

_-Meg ! en chœur._

_-Amuse-toi bien Sam._

_-T'inquiètes, il est entre de bonnes mains ! lui lança Meg en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-Tu parles ! Mais j'ai confiance en Sam._

_Sam n'insista plus mais eut l'air triste. Castiel retourna à son ordinateur après avoir embrassé Sam et les trois étudiants sortirent. _

_Sam regarda une dernière fois Castiel qui avait le dos tourné, le regard triste. Ce que Castiel ne savait pas c'est que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Jessica, Sam ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'en parlait jamais et personne n'y faisait allusion après tout cela faisait déjà 4 ans. Seul son frère Dean lui envoyait tous les ans un message en l'honneur de sa défunte petite-amie et cette année, il lui avait conseillé de se faire une petite soirée avec le fameux Castiel. Mais c'était râpé pour ce soir._

_Il s'était donc rendu à cette fête avec Meg et Bella qui l'avaient rapidement abandonné pour rejoindre deux beaux étudiants de 6__ième__ année qui n'avaient pas le regard dans leurs poches. _

_Sam commença à boire, pas mal boire, il voulait se sentir mieux, il voulait oublier, oublier Jess, son amour disparu trop tôt, oublier que son petit ami n'était pas là ce soir alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Puis c'est là qu'il la vit : une jolie blonde, avec de faux airs de Jess, de sa Jess, une blonde qui s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, il se laissa faire, il avait envie qu'on s'occupe de lui ce soir. Et il coucha avec elle dans une des chambres de la villa où avait lieu la fête._

_Quand il émergea de son sommeil alcoolisé, il regarda la jolie blonde à côté de lui. Il put voir qu'il avait quand même utilisé un préservatif, heureusement que c'était un réflexe chez lui, lui et Castiel en utilisaient depuis 5 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble… Castiel, oh non, Castiel… qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il réveilla la fille, qui s'appelait Rita, et la reconduisit chez elle. _

_-Tu sais Sam, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'était fun,et t'inquiètes, je ne le dirai à personne, je peux comprendre qu'on ait envie d'un extra dans son couple parfois et puis, je vous ai déjà vu sur le campus toi et ton mec et il est... bizarre._

_-Ne parles pas de Castiel comme ça ok ? _

_-Pas de souci. Adieu Sam mais n'en fais pas toute une histoire, tu me plaisais, je te plaisais, ne te flagelles pas trop._

_Elle sortit de la voiture et Sam se sentait encore plus mal._

_Elle insinuait quoi, de ne rien dire à Castiel ?_

_Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il devait dire la vérité à Castiel, mais celui-ci ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner pas après ce que lui avait fait son ex, Raphaël._

_Il conduisit jusqu' à sa chambre étudiante, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Castiel dans cet état de toutes façons et il verrait le lendemain._

_Le lendemain, c'est Castiel qui arriva à sa chambre avec des viennoiseries. Il avait la clé et ouvrit la porte._

_-Hé salut toi ! le réveilla-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe._

_-Salut Castiel, un peu endormi._

_Castiel l'embrassa._

_-Je suis désolé pour hier soir tu sais mais je dois vraiment tout faire pour réussir, c'est important pour moi._

_-Je sais. _

_Sam était gêné._

_-Je viens un petit moment avant de retourner bosser. _

_-Castiel…_

_-Houlà tu es dans un sacré état, Meg et Bella t'ont saoulé ou quoi, elles vont m'entendre…._

_-Castiel !_

_Là il vit que Sam voulait lui dire quelque chose et qu'il avait un air grave._

_-Il faut qu'on parle, le regard triste._

_-Ah, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand on dit ça, avec les yeux dans le vague._

_Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le dire et Sam avait décidé d'être franc :_

_-Je t'ai trompé Castiel, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre hier soir._

_Castiel se leva aussitôt du lit._

_-Qu'est-ce … qu'est- ce que tu as fait ?_

_-Je suis désolé Castiel, j'avais bu… en se levant et s'approchant de lui._

_-Oh non, ne me sors pas la sempiternelle rengaine du « j'avais bu, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais », tu vas pas me dire aussi qu'avec l'alcool t'as confondu ce mec avec moi ! les yeux plein de colère._

_-C'était pas un mec, c'était une femme, en baissant les yeux._

_-C'était…ah c'était une femme ! De mieux en mieux, je ne savais pas qu'être bisexuel signifiait qu'on pouvait avoir une aventure avec une femme lorsqu'on est avec un mec. Tu t'emmerdes tellement au lit avec moi que tu as eu besoin d'aller revoir de l'autre côté si c'était mieux. _

_-C'est pas ça, Castiel…_

_-Alors c'est quoi ? s'écria Castiel. Vous avez bien baisé au moins, tu as pris ton pied, ça valait le coup ?_

_- Arrêtes…_

_Sam n'avait jamais entendu Castiel parler comme ça._

_-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, jamais ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça après ce que je t'ai raconté, après ce que Raphaël m'avait fait._

_-Je sais Castiel mais ça n'a rien à voir, je t'aim…_

_Castiel le coupa._

_-Non, non, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça pour la première fois après ce que tu viens de faire, pas après t'être tapé quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Pas autant que moi. Je te rendrai tes affaires plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut que je me consacre à ma thèse._

_-Castiel s'il te plait, lui attrapant le bras._

_Il lui jeta un regard si dur et froid qu'il le relâcha._

_Sam était désespéré, il avait fait une erreur qui lui coutait cher._

_Castiel était en colère et perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il venait de mettre fin à sa relation avec Sam, la seule personne proche de lui ici, avec Gabriel, la seule personne vraiment proche de lui tout court._

_Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il fallait qu'il finisse sa thèse et dans trois jours, il pourrait passer à autre chose._

_Il travailla d'arrache-pied pour oublier tout ça et terminer l'année en beauté. _

_Sam avait de essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et envoyé des « vraiment désolé Castiel » mais il lui avait demandé d'au moins respecter son travail vu qu'il ne le respectait pas lui et il ne reçut plus rien. _

_Sam lui manquait, il était celui qui l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres et il avait l'impression, non la certitude, de s'être renfermé depuis leur rupture. _

_Puis vint le jour où Castiel avait pris le temps de trier les affaires de Sam. Il décida d'aller voir Meg pour qu'elle les lui rende. _

_-Oh, Clarence, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces temps -ci et Sam est désespéré._

_-Ne me parles pas de lui s'il te plait…_

_-Comme tu veux mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ra.._

_Et là, derrière elle se tenait Sam._

_-Bonjour Castiel._

_-Bonjour._

_-J'aimerais te parler._

_-Oui, mais comme tu peux le voir je donnais tes affaires à Meg pour qu'elle te les rende donc je ne tenais pas spécialement à te voir._

_Il commença à retourner sur ses pas._

_-Ce soir-là, ça faisait quatre ans que Jess était morte._

_Castiel se retourna, Sam ne parlait jamais de Jessica, son ancienne petite amie décédée. Et quand il vit la détresse dans les yeux de Sam, il décida de le laisser lui parler._

_Ils allèrent boire un café en s'installant à une table écartée du reste de la foule._

_-Je ne savais pas que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Jess, Sam._

_-Je sais et ça aussi c'est ma faute. Ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas être seul tu comprends._

_-Oui, j'imagine que ce doit être une dure période._

_-Oui mais surtout, j'ai fait quelque chose il y a trois ans, je suis monté en haut du toit de la fac je me sentais seul au monde et j'étais prêt à sauter… _

_Castiel le regardait, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. _

…_quand j'ai eu un texto de Dean, mon grand frère me parlant de Jess et de moi et de combien il était fier de moi et pour mon frère c'est l'équivalent d'une déclaration d'amour, tu sais. J'ai compris qu'il avait besoin de moi et que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Il a déjà perdu maman et papa… Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là et ne le sait même pas. _

_Castiel était très ému, Sam aurait pu mourir ce jour- là si son frère n'avait pas été là. Sam s'ouvrait enfin, c'était touchant._

_-Tout ça pour dire que depuis je ne reste plus seul ce jour-là et Dean m'a envoyé un message comme chaque année et celui-ci était spécial : il me demandait de rester avec toi._

_-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sam ?_

_-Parce que je pensais à elle, que je voulais partager ça avec toi mais que je n'arrivais pas à te le dire alors ça a été plus facile de boire et de passer la nuit avec une inconnue et je le regrette, si tu savais comme je le regrette parce qu'après Jess, je n'ai plus eu envie d'être en couple tu vois, j'ai mis du temps à reprendre ma vie sexuelle en main et même après je ne voulais plus de relation je m'étais toujours dit que je ferai ma vie avec une femme, que les hommes, c' était plus pour le sexe que pour un foyer et je t'ai rencontré Castiel et on a d'abord été amis et puis pas mal de temps après je me suis rendu compte que tu me plaisais et pas que pour une nuit._

_Castiel l'écoutait attentivement._

_-J'aimais notre relation, notre complicité, tu as toujours été différent pour moi et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais prêt, prêt à être de nouveau vraiment avec quelqu'un même si c'était un mec. Je ne veux plus être seul Castiel et je suis sûr que toi non plus._

_-Tu as raison mais ça ne veut pas dire que... Laisse-moi réfléchir. _

_-C'est tout ce que je souhaite. _

_Castiel l'embrassa sur la tempe et laissa Sam._

_Castiel avait été très touché par les paroles de Sam et il réfléchit à tout ça. Il savait que c'était différent de ce que lui avait fait Raphaël, il savait que Sam avait commis une erreur de parcours à cause d'une faiblesse émotionnelle, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il pourrait lui pardonner mais ça prendrait un peu de temps. Il lui manquait._

_Castiel passa voir Sam le lendemain. Celui-ci se morfondait car cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient séparés._

_-Castiel, je suis content de te voir._

_-J'ai bien réfléchi Sam et même si je t'en veux toujours et que ce sera encore un peu le cas pendant quelques temps, je veux qu'on se donne une deuxième chance, je pense qu'on peut construire quelque chose ensemble moi aussi, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre._

_-C'est vrai ? le regard de Sam était plein d'espoir._

_-Oui, mais je veux qu'on y aille doucement, j'ai besoin de temps…_

_-C'est normal Castiel je te laisserai le temps et l'espace dont tu as besoin mais… est ce que je peux t'embrasser ou c'est trop tôt ? demanda Sam timidement._

_-Oui, je crois qu'on scelle les pactes par un baiser non ?_

_Les jours suivants firent se détendre un peu plus Castiel, ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles mais ils essayaient. _

_C'était parfois tendu mais ils avaient toujours été tendres l'un envers l'autre et petit à petit les vieilles habitudes reprenaient._

_Puis Sam lui demanda s'il voulait venir vivre avec lui chez son frère : ce serait un nouveau départ, une manière de rebâtir leur relation encore fragilisée, de s'engager l'un avec l'autre. Castiel accepta et Sam avait envoyé un message à Dean sur son Facebook pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir. Il savait qu'il dirait oui mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le prenne de front en l'appelant par exemple. _

_Il allait être heureux avec Castiel, il était sa deuxième chance. Castiel avait accepté car il avait décidé de ne plus fuir comme il l'avait fait il y a six ans, il avait décidé de prendre son destin en mains et de réparer son couple. Après tout Sam en entrant dans sa vie avait été sa plus belle amitié, il le rendait heureux et il valait la peine qu'on lui pardonne sa faiblesse. C'est comme ça qu'ils partirent à bord de la voiture de Castiel vers le Kansas…_

Dean avait écouté Castiel lui livrer sa confession dans un silence religieux et était abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu, la seule chose que Castiel n'avait pas dite à Dean concernait la tentative de suicide de Sam, ce n'était pas à lui de lui en parler il avait juste dit que Sam, ce soir-là, était désespéré et avait beaucoup bu et s'était senti seul au monde avant le texto de Dean.

Dean ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant un mois. Sam avait certainement caché la vérité, prétextant être occupé par ses cours, pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dean n'aurait pas cru Sam capable de tromper quelqu'un qu'il aimait et il était sûr qu'il aimait Castiel. Il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Castiel à lui pardonner mais aussi ses réticences, il avait été trahi, dans son cas, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu pardonner mais après tout il ne connaissait pas grand-chose au fait d'être en couple. Puis il se dit que Castiel avait dû se dire que son frère en valait la peine, ce qui était le cas.

-Je comprends mieux. C'est difficile.

-Le pire n'est pas qu'il m'ait trompé, même si ça a été dur pendant un bon moment et que j'y repense parfois, le pire c'est qu'il ne m'a pas fait assez confiance pour me parler.

-Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, je suis pareil sur ce point.

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Parce que c'est plus facile de te parler à toi, en baissant les yeux.

Castiel avait un quelque chose qui poussait Dean à s'ouvrir.

-Pas pour Sam.

-Peut- être que c'est parce qu'il y a plus d'enjeux, que vous êtes en couple, c'est plus dur.

-Moi je pense qu'au contraire ça doit être plus facile pour un couple car la personne avec qui l'on est doit être la personne vous connaissant le mieux non, avec qui on n'a même pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et que quand il le faut vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème de le faire, ça vient tout seul.

-Tu es beaucoup trop romantique Cas, en souriant, mais au fond de lui il pensait exactement la même chose.

-Je lui en veux car moi non plus je n'aime pas parler, c'est difficile et ça l'était encore plus à cette époque-là, Je lui en veux d'avoir laissé ça arriver alors que Raphaël m'avait trompé… alors qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher seulement en me parlant…

-Raphaël, c'est ton ex ?

-Oui, une ordure. Je suis sorti avec lui pendant deux ans, j'étais vraiment naïf à l'époque je venais de… quitter le domicile familial et j'étais parti rejoindre Gabriel, mon frère à Chicago. Il a toujours eu ce rêve insensé de tenir une boutique de bonbons.

-Ah bon ? en riant.

-Oui et le pire, c'est qu'il en a une aujourd'hui, il est dingue des bonbons, enfin, des fois il est dingue tout court.

Dean éclata de rire et jeta un œil au poignet de Castiel. C'était certainement lui qui lui avait offert le bonbon en argent accroché à sa gourmette. Ces bijoux représentaient les gens que Castiel voulait garder près de lui et qui l'aimaient. Il ne pensait plus que c'était Sam qui lui avait offert cette gourmette mais plutôt un membre de sa famille et au vu de l'inscription « à mon petit ange » ce devait être sa mère.

-Enfin, à l'époque, il travaillait pour une grande chaîne de confiseurs et Raphaël était son patron. On s'est rencontré quand Gabriel m'a fait engager comme livreur et il m'a dragué, j'étais jeune et naïf mais un peu échaudé par ce que j'avais déjà vécu...

Dean se demandait de quoi il voulait parler mais le laissa continuer.

…et je ne voulais rien de lui mais il était charmant et charmeur et le savait. J'ai fini par céder. Il me couvrait de cadeaux et de compliments mais quand il m' a eu, c'est devenu différent et au plus les mois passaient et au moins il était tendre et gentil mais je lui trouvais des excuses et j'aurai dû commencé mes études à ce moment –là mais il m'a convaincu que ce serait mieux pour notre couple que je reste ici avec lui au magasin, il m'a donné une promotion j'étais responsable de la comm, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout mais je voulais rester avec lui, il m'avait pris sous son aile… sauf qu'un jour, j'étais avec Gabriel qui déchargeait un entrepôt et on l'a trouvé en train de se faire le nouveau livreur. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je grandisse un peu, que je ne suffisais pas à ses besoins et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'offusque de tous ces extras.

-Mais quel conard !

-Je ne pouvais même plus réagir jusqu'à ce que je vois Gabriel lui coller son poing dans la figure. J'étais vraiment mal dans ma peau à l'époque et je suis parti, j'ai fui un endroit que j'aimais, un endroit où j'avais mon frère parce qu'un sale type m'a humilié.

Dean avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'avait pas vécu ça uniquement avec Raphaël.

-J'ai décidé de commencer mes études mais pas à Chicago, je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi et je suis parti en Californie où j'ai vécu en ermite fou de travail pendant pratiquement 4 ans avant de rencontrer Sam.

-Ce qui t' a quand même permis de décrocher ta licence en un an au lieu de trois.

-Dans ce domaine c'est vrai que ça va.

Dean se désolait de voir que Castiel ne se valoriser que pour son intelligence, il avait un problème de confiance, un complexe physique, à cause de Raphaël, peut-être d'autres hommes et la dernière connerie de Sam n'avait certainement rien dû arranger. Il aurait voulu qu'il se voit à travers son regard.

-Tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu m'as dit Castiel, à Sam je veux dire.

-Je sais, il me l 'a demandé mais je n'y arrive pas, je le fuis pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qui ne va pas. Je fais ce que je lui reproche d'avoir fait.

-Peut-être que tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils : ouvrir son cœur avant de faire des conneries et de parler quand c'est trop tard. Et peut-être lui parler de tes problèmes de confiance, il pourra t'aider. Tu es génial Cas, c'est insensé que tu ne le remarques pas.

Castiel sourit à sa remarque, ça lui faisait plaisir de la part de Dean.

-Tu es de sages conseils maître Yoda.

Dean éclata de rire : Castiel qui faisait une référence Star Wars, il aurait tout vu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce se soit vrai.

-Et tu devrais te les appliquer pour toi.

Dean le regarda étonné.

-Tu devrais toi aussi avoir plus confiance en toi, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Dean, regarde ce que tu as fait cet après-midi pour aider ton frère et pour me faire me sentir mieux.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Je voulais juste qu'on aille faire un tour, c'est toi qui t'es mis à jacasser, en plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et lui lança :

-Je vais t'attraper Winchester et tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure!

Et Dean partit en courant avec Castiel à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa au bout de 10 minutes mais il avait mal calculé son coup et il tomba sur Dean.

Ils étaient morts de rire et à un moment leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se troublèrent un instant quand le portable de Dean sonna :

-C'est Sam !

-Hello frangin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Castiel aidait Dean à se relever.

- Où vous êtes passés ? T'es avec Castiel ? Il a éteint son portable, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Il est 20h passées.

-On arrive Sammy. On sera là dans une heure, on est parti essayer la voiture de Castiel.

-Ben, vous êtes partis l'essayer loin…

Aucun des deux n'avait vu le temps passer.

Ils regagnèrent l'endroit où était toujours garée la Ford et prirent la route pour la maison…


	6. Chap5: Réconciliation

**Bonne année à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et merci à Gray, moi c'est ta review que j'ai trouvée très agréable à lire. Merci de tous tes compliments et j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas de patienter.**

**Ce petit chapitre traite de la relation de Sam et Cas et on a droit à une réaction à chaud de Dean. Je n'en dis pas plus à part attention chapitre contenant des scènes de sexe (à la fin).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Pimpiericky.**

**Chap 5 : Réconciliation :**

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Dean et Castiel avaient passé leur après-midi au lac et ils n'avaient plus reparlé de leur discussion. Castiel n'avait toujours pas parlé à Sam mais était prêt à le faire, il attendait le bon moment. Sam semblait l'avoir compris et il y avait moins de tension entre eux.

Ni Castiel ni Sam ne travaillaient aujourd'hui et Dean travaillait jusque tard le soir et s'était donc pris son samedi matin. Il en profita pour se préparer une tarte aux pommes. Dean en raffolait depuis tout petit et s'était entraîné de nombreuses années avant de réussir parfaitement la fameuse recette de sa mère. Castiel et Sam arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

-Ah, ça y est tu vas enfin nous faire de la tarte aux pommes Dean ? Mon frère les cuisine vraiment bien, en s'adressant à Castiel.

-Et encore, je me suis amélioré depuis que tu es parti à la fac. Ce sont les meilleures de la ville maintenant.

-Oh, rien que ça Dean ? Vraiment ? Les meilleures de la ville ? Pourquoi pas des Etats-Unis pendant que tu y es?

Castiel riait, les deux frères avaient une relation tellement « amour vache ».

-J'avais bien remarqué que tu avais un appétit d'ogre Dean mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un fin cuisinier.

-Je n'ai pas trop le temps avec le boulot mais dès que je peux… et toi Cas ? Tu cuisines ? Tu prépares de bons petits plats à mon frère ?

Sam éclata de rire, ce qui surprit Dean.

-Oh, il est très doué pour réchauffer les plats et cuire l'eau des pâtes, au-delà de ça, il est très doué pour… t'empoisonner.

-Sam ! s'apostropha Castiel.

-Tu ne vas pas nier ta tentative d'assassinat lorsque tu nous as préparé à Meg et moi un hachis parmentier épicé.

-C'est un coup bas Sam, tu sais que la recette avait des mots effacés.

-Oui le tabasco 15 pour toi c'est bouteilles, pas gouttes.

Dean éclata de rire, Castiel leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux et attrapa une poignée de farine du paquet sur la table et la balança sur Sam.

-Bien joué Cas ! s'esclaffa Dean, en voyant les longs cheveux de son frère recouverts de blanc.

-Ah, ça te fait rire toi ?

Et Sam envoya à son tour de la farine sur Dean et les trois hommes se lancèrent dans une bataille comme s'ils étaient retombés en enfance, ce qui finalement fut le cas l'espace de quelques minutes.

Castiel s'était installé derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et Sam était derrière la table.

-Castiel, tu peux te rendre, on oublie tout ça si tu te rends et que tu t'excuses ou alors ma vengeance va être terrible !

-Dans tes rêves Sam !

Dean rejoignit Castiel derrière le comptoir sans que son frère ne le voit.

-On s'allie Cas pour la lui faire fermer à ce grand dadais ? en lui tendant un sac complet de farine.

-Deal!

Ils se serrèrent la main, le contact dura quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, ils se regardèrent et se levèrent en même temps en criant et se ruèrent sur Sam qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il se retrouva entièrement recouvert de farine mais les deux autres continuaient à l'asperger.

-Ok, ok, stop !

-Allons Sam, tu connais la règle dans la famille pour stopper un jeu. Cas, prend ton téléphone et filme s'il-te-plaît.

Dean aida son frère à se relever, Castiel était perplexe.

Sam était exaspéré mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à cette vieille tradition familiale avec Dean alors il s'exécuta et commença à secouer les bras comme une pom-pom girl :

-Vous êtes les meilleurs et je crains ! qu'il répéta plusieurs fois en sautillant.

-J'espère que tu n'en as pas perdu une miette Cas.

-Comment aurais-je pu louper ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est dans la boîte.

-C'est vraiment humiliant. Et au fait, depuis quand vous vous liguez contre moi tous les deux ?

-L'union fait la force, tu ne gagneras plus jamais contre nous ! lui lança Dean.

Castiel et Dean se sourirent et Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Castiel arrêta l'enregistrement.

Après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé, la tarte enfin terminée, ils la mirent au four et ils purent commencer à manger. Au moment de goûter la tarte, Castiel pu apprécier les talents de cuisinier de Dean mais aussi s'apercevoir quel fan de tarte aux pommes il était. Il en mangea trois énormes morceaux ce qui fit se demander à Castiel où il mettait tout ça, il aurait dû être obèse.

Dean était parti au travail depuis quelques heures quand Castiel se décida à parler à Sam.

Celui-ci était dans le jardin. Castiel était nerveux, il inspira fortement et s'approcha de lui.

-Sam.

-Hé !

-Tu avais raison Sam, je te fuis et ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Allons parler à l'intérieur, proposa Sam en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon.

-Tu avais raison, Il y a autre chose, je t'ai vraiment pardonné ton incartade, même si ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'aime penser bien sûr, je t'ai pardonné, vraiment, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche aujourd'hui de faire l'amour avec toi, je ne pense pas que tu me tromperas à nouveau car les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles mais par contre j'ai peur.

Sam le laissait parler.

-J'ai peur que tu attendes encore une catastrophe pour t'ouvrir à moi. Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est que je me suis confié à toi pour Raphaël, je n'en avais parlé à personne avant toi et toi tu ne m'as pas ouvert ton cœur Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qui te bloque comme ça.

-Je te parle aujourd'hui Castiel, je ne laisserai plus une chose pareille arriver, j'ai failli te perdre et c'est une peur suffisante pour moi pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, je t'assure.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ressens tellement le besoin de tout contrôler parfois, de te contrôler toi, tes émotions et parfois même pendant le sexe.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Sam avec anxiété.

-Sam, tu gardes tout pour toi, tu peux parler librement de n'importe quel sujet mais dès que c'est personnel, tu te renfermes comme une huître, tu ne parlais pratiquement jamais de Dean alors qu'il est très clairement la personne la plus importante de ta vie, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas travailler pour un ranch…

Sam soupira. Castiel avait probablement raison mais il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même.

-Il est possible que cela ait un rapport avec tous mes proches qui sont morts, j'ai dû me fabriquer une carapace pour ne plus souffrir mais, je te promets de faire des efforts Castiel mais je ne peux pas te promettre de changer tout ça du jour au lendemain, je travaille dessus mais j'ai déjà du mal à me dire certaines choses à moi-même alors…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste que tu me parles de ce que tu ressens même si c'est flou, que tu essaies parfois, comme on le fait ce soir.

-Alors il y a une chance que tout s'arrange vraiment ? plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr Sam, je ne te parlerai pas de tout ça sinon. C'est difficile pour moi aussi tu sais. J'ai du mal à te dire que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, parfois, je me sens moche, j'ai des périodes où je me sens vraiment mal dans ma peau. Ça recommence.

-Tu es beau Castiel, je l'ai toujours pensé même quand on n'était que des amis.

-Je doute beaucoup de moi et il m'est parfois difficile…

-Oui ? l'encouragea Sam

-… d'être entreprenant au lit, alors que j'en ai vraiment envie parfois, je n'y arrive pas. Et c'est dur avec toi car tu veux garder le contrôle là-dessus aussi alors je n'ose pas.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé…tu sais déjà que je ne suis qu'actif et… ça par contre je ne pense pas que ça change…

-Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas me laisser faire certaines choses de temps en temps… prendre les rênes parfois, j'aimerais que tu me rassures pour que je puisse m'exprimer un peu plus.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prêt à ce qu'on refasse l'amour ?

-Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, esquissant un sourire.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main Castiel, si je t'ai secoué la dernière fois, c'était pour qu'on puisse avancer mais on n'est pas obligé de… enfin même si ça me manque de coucher avec mon superbe petit ami, je peux attendre.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui ne veux plus attendre.

Et Castiel l'embrassa.

Dean était resté tard à son bureau. Il avait eu beaucoup de fournisseurs et de clients à contacter, des dossiers à traiter, des déclarations d'embauche à signer et à vérifier avec son comptable Kévin Tran. Heureusement qu'il avait engagé ce petit génie des chiffres qui le dépatouillait de tout ce qu'il détestait faire : la paperasse. C'était un petit jeune en or. Il n'avait que 19 ans, sa mère venait souvent le chercher comme s'il était un gamin mais dès qu'il était devant des chiffres, des contrats… il devenait une autre personne, son visage rond prenait un air concentré qu'il ne quittait plus et il travaillait comme un forcené. Il l'avait très bien conseillé pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec l'expert-comptable la semaine passée, tout avait été déclaré en ordre. Ce soir, vu l'heure tardive, ils avaient mangé un morceau ensemble puis Dean l'avait déposé chez lui. C'était un bon petit gars.

Il rentra enfin chez lui et vit Castiel et Sam commencer à monter les marches des escaliers menant à l'étage. Dean les salua et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Castiel se retourna en lui souriant et lui souhaita bonne nuit en retour. Sam semblait avoir la tête ailleurs et n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Dean monta à leur suite et quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, il vit Castiel prendre la main de Sam en lui faisant un grand sourire et là il comprit qu'ils avaient enfin dû mettre les choses au clair et que cette nuit serait la nuit de leurs retrouvailles. Il les regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

Castiel et Sam étaient un peu nerveux, plus encore que lors de leur première fois ensemble.

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps Sam.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris.

Il commença à embrasser délicatement Castiel puis descendit doucement dans son cou en enlevant sa chemise et celle de Castiel.

Dean, lui, s'allongea dans son lit mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui devait se passer à côté, les murs étaient bien isolés et les deux chambres suffisamment éloignées pour ne rien entendre -dieu merci- mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que Castiel et Sam devaient commencer à prendre leur pied ensemble à cet instant et il roulait d'un côté à l'autre de son lit.

Castiel caressait le torse fin et musclé de Sam depuis un moment quand il s'approcha d'un de ses têtons pour le goûter, ce qui fit gémir Sam. Celui-ci fit signe à Castiel de s'allonger et commença à embrasser tout son corps : il déposa des baisers au creux de son cou, sur ses épaules, les cheveux de Sam chatouillant au passage le cou de Castiel qui adorait ça. Il embrassa ensuite le creux sous son bras gauche, Castiel était assez sensible à cet endroit et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Sam parcourut ensuite son ventre de sa langue et descendit petit à petit vers le bas ventre. Il fit glisser son pantalon, Castiel l'aida en soulevant légèrement ses hanches.

Dean ne pourrait pas dormir, il en était certain. Il se leva, renfila son jean et sa chemise à carreaux. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'ici. Il avait besoin… de sexe, oui, il avait besoin de sexe. Il n'avait eu que deux rapports sexuels depuis que Castiel et Sam s'étaient installés ici donc depuis un mois et demi. Il ne s'en était même pas vraiment rendu compte, occupé avec la voiture de Castiel, le contrôle comptable et le fait d'avoir voulu passer du temps avec son frère mais maintenant il se disait que c'était forcément à cause de ça que ce que faisait le couple d'à côté l'obsédait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il dévala les marches, évitant à tout prix d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement étouffé, prit son manteau, ses clés et sortit en trombe vers l'Impala.

Sam glissa sa main dans le boxer de Castiel et commença à caresser son sexe durci par le désir. Le sien était en train d'imploser, il avait vraiment envie de Castiel, depuis le temps, mais ce soir la patience était de rigueur et le plaisir de Castiel était la seule chose qui lui importait. Il effleura son gland et Castiel gémit plus fort puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sam s'était arrêté pour le contempler et ce geste l'excita. Il ôta alors le boxer de Castiel. Celui-ci le fit se redresser et lui retira jean et boxer rapidement. Castiel glissa le long du lit jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à hauteur du sexe dressé de Sam. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis le prit en bouche. Sam d'habitude, préférait initier les choses et ne laissait guère Castiel se montrer entreprenant. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ça manquait à Castiel, il pensait que son attitude passive était due à ses préférences, non à ses complexes. Alors ce soir, ce serait un peu différent, il voulait bien lâcher le contrôle quand Castiel voudrait être aux commandes, comme à cet instant précis, il voulait montrer à Castiel qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit et de toute façon Sam ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire,de la manière dont la bouche de Castiel le happait.

Dean arriva au « Casa Erotica», un bar ouvert toutes les nuits et seulement les nuits et où les femmes étaient vraiment peu farouches. Il ne venait jamais ici, même pour lui, c'était un peu trop, mais ce soir…Il s'installa au bar, prit une bière et repéra très vite une rousse aux yeux bleus qui le mâtait avidement. Elle avait un décolleté qui devait lui valoir des amendes pour atteinte à la pudeur, des lèvres pulpeuses et surtout, elle semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : qu'il ne fasse d'elle qu'une bouchée. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : que ce soit facile et rapide : il n'avait pas envie de préliminaires, il voulait y aller vite et fort ce soir. Il s'approcha de la rousse au parfum bon marché, ils échangèrent leurs prénoms et au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient dans la ruelle derrière le bar. Il n'était pas du genre habituellement à faire ça dans un lieu aussi crade mais là, c'était plus fort que lui. Il sortit un préservatif de sa poche et après avoir ouvert sa braguette et descendu son pantalon, la rousse déroula le préservatif sur son sexe en érection et il l'attrapa par les hanches et la pénétra d'un coup sec en la plaquant contre le mur. Elle poussait déjà des petits cris quand il commença à lui donner coups de rein sur coups de rein.

Castiel avait lâché le sexe de Sam avant qu'il ne vienne mais celui-ci était au bord de l'extase. Alors il attrapa le lubrifiant et un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Il regarda Castiel à la recherche de son accord qu'il lui donna en l'embrassant. Sam l'aida ensuite à se mettre de dos. Il enduisit son doigt de lubrifiant qu'il glissa dans l'intimité de Castiel, celui-ci se tendit un peu, il avait perdu l'habitude depuis plus de trois mois sans sexe. Sam s'appliqua alors à le détendre en le caressant et quand il sentit que Castiel était enfin complètement décontracté, en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième. Il effleura de ses doigts la prostate de Castiel, ce qui le fit réagir instantanément :

-Vas-y Sam, je suis prêt !

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'introduisit en lui. Il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence puis commença ses va et vient tout en caressant son dos. Ça lui avait tellement manqué d'être en Castiel. Ils étaient tous les deux proches et Castiel se redressa légèrement pour sentir Sam plus profondément en lui, il avait besoin d'être près de lui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et Sam lui rattrapa sa verge pour lui donner des mouvements en rythme avec les va et vient de son sexe en lui.

Dean se retira, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la rousse, et, pris d'une pulsion, la retourna. Il introduisit un doigt dans l'orifice de ses fesses, elle eut l'air déstabilisée un instant mais cela ne dura pas, elle se mit à gémir de plaisir. Il introduisit alors un second puis un troisième doigt. Apparemment, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de pratique, il avait trouvé le bon bar et la femme dont il avait besoin ce soir. Il retira ses doigts et la pénétra d'un coup.

Elle se mit à crier :

-Dean !

Il se mit à la besogner vite et fort.

-Dean ! Oui ! Dean ! Deaaaan !

Elle avait apparemment besoin de hurler son prénom encore et encore. Lui, ne se rappelait même plus du sien : Trisha ? Trista ? à moins que ce ne soit Tricia. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'orgasme de sa vie et Dean ressortit presque entièrement son sexe et se renfonça profondément en elle. Il ne tarda pas à jouir en grognant. Il se retira et ôta le condom usagé qu'il jeta dans la poubelle à côté d'eux.

-Waouh ! C'était tellement bon Dean ! C'est presque dommage de ne plus se revoir.

Il ne répondit rien et elle partit en haussant les épaules et boitillant légèrement. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle retournait dans le bar. Puis il regagna sa voiture, ne voulant pas rester là, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi sauvage, brusque même. Même s'il aimait les conquêtes d'un soir et le sexe pour le sexe, les rapports passionnés, là, il avait juste cédé à une pulsion sexuelle pour évacuer une énorme tension. Il avait eu de drôles de gestes ce soir, un comportement étrange et ne comprenait pas ou en tous cas, ne voulait pas comprendre.

Sam vint le premier dans un râle et continua ses mouvements de va et vient sur le membre de Castiel, qui le suivit peu après. Sam embrassa Castiel en retournant légèrement sa tête. Il se retira, enleva le préservatif et le jeta. Il prit Castiel dans ses bras, la tête contre son épaule. Sam était épuisé mais heureux. Castiel avait pris beaucoup de plaisir, il était content d'avoir pu passer ce cap avec Sam, qui semblait avoir compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il pensait que les choses allaient finalement pouvoir s'arranger entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose lui manquait quand même, n'arrivant pas à définir quoi. Sam s'était assoupi tout contre lui, il sentait son souffle dans son cou.

Castiel entendit des pas et un bruit de clés dans les escaliers. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Dean, donc il était ressorti. Ça devait très certainement signifier que Casanova était de retour. Et Castiel commença à s'endormir en se demandant pourquoi cette idée le dérangeait.

**A très vite !**


	7. Chap6: Le rêve d'une vie

**Chapitre 6 : Le rêve d'une vie :**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre où l'on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Dean.**

**Merci encore de me lire.**

**Pimiericky**

Castiel s'était levé tôt et avait enfilé un peignoir pour préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit à Sam. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un Dean vêtu de ses vêtements de la veille arriva dans la cuisine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il sortait tous les soirs.

Dean semblait gêné.

-Ah, salut, tu es là Cas ?

-Oui, comme tu le vois je prépare un petit déjeuner à Sam mais je t'ai aussi préparé du café et des tartines, profite, il est tout chaud.

-C'est adorable ! Enfin, je veux dire je suis content qu'entre mon frère et toi ça aille mieux, bafouilla Dean.

-Merci Dean. Et tu sais tu as le droit de trouver adorable le fait qu'on s'occupe de ton petit déjeuner, avec un clin d'œil.

Castiel remonta vite rejoindre Sam avec son plateau, Dean le suivait des yeux en se disant que son frère avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Castiel pour s'occuper de lui.

-Hé Sam tu es réveillé et… déjà habillé ?

-Oui, Jodie vient de m'appeler. Oh, tu m'avais préparé mon petit déjeuner, je suis désolé, on ne va pas avoir le temps d'en profiter, j'ai une urgence.

-A 7h du matin ?

-Il y a une épidémie à la ferme Beckett, certaines vaches ont attrapé un virus et ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque qu'elles contaminent tous les troupeaux.

-Alors, va sauver les vaches.

-Je t'en dois une Castiel, ce soir petit dîner en amoureux, je ne pense pas que Dean sera là vu la période faste qu'il traverse en ce moment, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette remarque sur la vie sexuelle de Dean agaça Castiel.

-Parce qu'en plus tu ne comptes pas revenir jusqu'à ce soir ? On est samedi Sam.

-Je sais, désolé, mais ça a l'air assez grave.

Il but en quatrième vitesse son café, attrapa une tartine et embrassa Castiel sur la tempe.

-A ce soir !

-A ce soir, soupira Castiel exaspéré.

Dean nettoyait le jardin de la maison, il fallait profiter de ce temps exceptionnel pour un mois d'octobre. Castiel avait fait le ménage et lisait un livre allongé sur une des chaises longues du jardin.

Dean n'était plus retourné au « Casa Erotica » mais couchait avec une femme différente chaque soir depuis ce fameux soir, une semaine auparavant.

Castiel avait du mal à comprendre le mode de vie du frère de Sam. Il voyait bien que Dean était un très bel homme, il avait des yeux : son corps était parfait, très sans être trop musclé, des jambes légèrement arquées qui lui donnaient un air athlétique, il était élancé, et son visage… il avait des traits fins, presque féminins, sa bouche possédait des lèvres pulpeuses que des milliers de femmes rêveraient d'avoir. Et ses yeux verts….étaient vraiment particuliers. Mais malgré ces quelques éléments plus féminins de son visage, Dean était une beauté virile, tout en lui criait qu'il était un mâle. Dean s'arrêta devant Castiel et se baissa pour ramasser de l'herbe morte. Castiel se mit à rougir, il avait vue sur ses fesses et à ce qu'il pouvait voir, elles étaient à se damner. Castiel comprenait les femmes qui ne résistaient pas à son charme mais cela lui semblait superficiel. Ce qu'il savait de Dean le plaçait comme un homme extraordinaire, il était tellement plus que cette enveloppe, certes très sexy, une femme aurait déjà dû s'en rendre compte et le convaincre d'arrêter toutes ces coucheries sans but ni sens. Castiel détourna le regard en se disant qu'il devait arrêter de divaguer.

Dean eut envie de faire une pause et s'assit à côté de Castiel.

-Je te le disais ce matin mais je suis vraiment content que ça se soit arrangé entre toi et Sam.

-C'est vrai que ça va mieux entre lui et moi mais on verra bien, le sexe n'est pas tout non plus.

-Euh, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est très important !

-Oui mais…

-Très très important.

-Oui, je me suis aperçu qu'en ce moment de ce côté-là ça doit aller toi, on ne te voit plus beaucoup le soir.

-Oui, j'ai toujours été comme ça tu sais…

Castiel avait une drôle de tête.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ? insista Dean.

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve bizarre de coucher avec quelqu'un de différent chaque soir mais je ne te juge pas, je sais que beaucoup de monde traverse des périodes plus ou moins longues comme ça mais j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est tout.

-Et toi Cas ? Tu as bien dû avoir des aventures non ? _Pourquoi posait-il cette question?_

-Moi ? Je n'ai eu que deux aventures d'une nuit dans ma vie lors des 5 ans et demi où je suis resté célibataire entre Raphaël et Sam alors c'est pas vraiment un truc qui me concerne.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, c'est bizarre pour moi de me retrouver au lit avec un inconnu une seule fois et puis plus rien. Ne pas connaître la personne que l'on a avec soi. J'aime partager des choses, pas que du sexe, ça me semble inutile sinon.

-Tu as dû être très seul pendant longtemps…. se désolait Dean.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avant de rencontrer Sam, je n'avais pas d'amis et j'étais séparé de mon frère Gabriel par des milliers de km, alors oui j'étais très seul mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce genre de chaleur humaine m'attirait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on se sente moins seul en partageant uniquement du sexe.

-Moi, j'aime la folie d'un moment avec une femme, partager du plaisir, de la tendresse parfois, la découverte d'un corps, l'excitation d'une rencontre…

Castiel souriait d'un air énigmatique.

-Quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, oui j'imagine que tu es du genre à aimer les plaisirs que la vie t'offre mais je te vois bien aussi avec le côté plus domestique d'une relation. Tu es le genre d'homme rassurant, qui protège ceux qu'il aime et tu aimes t'occuper de tes proches…

-Cas, je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas pour moi le «côté domestique » avec nonchalance.

-Je crois que tu dis ça parce que tu as peur Dean.

Dean n'en revenait pas, Castiel arrivait à voir des choses que personne ne voyait. Il avait tapé dans le mille.

Voyant que Dean semblait déstabilisé, il se reprit :

-Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te dire ça, je suis désolé, mais je te considère comme un ami Dean et…

-Non, Cas, tu…tu n'as pas tort… et tu es mon ami aussi tu sais, j'avais un peu peur de qui me ramènerait Sammy, je n'aime pas trop partager mon espace personnel mais je suis heureux qu'on s'entende aussi bien et tu as raison, malgré toutes mes conquêtes, je me suis parfois senti très seul mais depuis que Sammy et toi êtes là, c'est différent…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans le fait de fréquenter quelqu'un pour autre chose que du sexe Dean ?

-Cas, je ne veux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un c'est..

- Tu as peur de souffrir…

-Dis-moi que l'amour n'est pas lié à la souffrance.

-Peut-être que tu as raison ou je dirais plutôt que c'est prendre un risque mais je me dis que le véritable amour doit en valoir la peine.

-Ça c'est dans les livres de midinettes, riant à moitié, mais en réalité c'est plus de la souffrance que du bonheur…

-Tu dis ça à cause de tes parents ?

-Sam t'a parlé d'eux ?

-Très peu, je sais juste qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand Sam avait 16 ans et donc toi tu en avais 18 vu qu'on a le même âge. J'ai cru comprendre à demi-mot que c'était la faute de votre père, qu'il avait bu, mais Sam n'en a parlé qu'une seule fois depuis que je le connais.

-J'avais 4 ans quand notre mère est tombée malade, elle était quelqu'un de fort et de joyeux.

Dean avait un sourire à la fois rayonnant et triste qui reflétait toutes les émotions contradictoires de douleur et d'amour qu'il ressentait à l'évocation de sa mère.

Elle avait la leucémie alors pendant quelques jours ça allait et parfois, elle… c'était l'enfer pour elle : nausées, vertiges, perte d'appétit, une fatigue qui ne la quittait plus, elle était obligée dans ces moments-là de rester clouée dans son putain de lit sans bouger. C'était dur et je crois que notre père n'a jamais supporté qu'on lui arrache son bonheur de manière si cruelle. Il voulait protéger notre mère et il est devenu hyper protecteur au fur et à mesure des années. Au début de sa maladie quand ça allait encore, il nous emmenait partout et maman, sa voix se brisa, maman, elle….elle adorait prendre la route, les cheveux au vent, et quand elle allait mal, il restait avec elle ou parfois il nous emmenait Sammy et moi faire un de ces roadtrip dont je t'ai parlé parce qu'elle insistait pour que la vie continue. C'était génial, puis les choses sont devenues plus difficiles, l'état de ma mère s'est empiré, elle a commencé à attraper tous les virus qui passaient, à saigner souvent par le nez, à être très essoufflée, elle avait perdu énormément de poids et mon père a basculé. Il avait toujours bien aimé boire mais là, il ne faisait plus que ça. Il enfermait ma mère, il ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte même quand elle allait un peu mieux. Alors elle me parlait de ses envies de voyage, elle rêvait de faire le tour du monde, tu sais.

Dean avait les yeux qui brillaient et Castiel l'écoutait, extrêmement ému par la détresse de Dean et la façon qu'il avait de tout lui raconter, sans retenue.

Elle me parlait de tous ces lieux, ces monuments qu'elle trouvait magiques et qu'elle n'a pu voir que sur des photos. J'adorais quand elle me parlait des jardins japonais, des temples grecs, de Big Bang, des pyramides d'Egypte… et je lui ai dit que plus grand je voudrais, comme elle souhaitait le faire mais ne pouvait pas, voyager autour du monde et elle m'a fait lui promettre de réaliser ce rêve. Elle aurait voulu s'inspirer de ses plus beaux voyages pour refaire cette maison….

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Ils quittèrent le jardin et rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils montèrent à la chambre de Dean et celui-ci ouvrit la trappe du plafond et installa une échelle. Il fit signe de monter à Castiel mais celui-ci semblait frissonner.

-Castiel ? Tu viens ?

-Je, je... je n'aime pas trop les greniers Dean, ils me mettent mal à l'aise.

Effectivement, son malaise était palpable.

-Allez, viens, tu ne risques rien, je suis là pour te protéger, le rassura Dean.

-Ok.

Et il prit la main de Dean qui l'aida à monter.

Le grenier était ancien mais propre, Dean devait y passer du temps, il n'avait pas cet air abandonné que prenaient le plus souvent les greniers chez les gens au bout de quelques années. Il ouvrit une grande malle et chercha un moment au milieu de photos, de vieux jouets, d'objets de décoration et en sortit un paquet de feuilles jaunies.

Castiel, lui, attrapa une des photos, qu'il contemplait avec une certaine tristesse :

-Ce que votre mère était belle, elle est vraiment magnifique Dean. C'est bien d'avoir tous ces souvenirs…

Il avait un air lointain et semblait avoir du chagrin. Dean se demandait pourquoi.

-C'est vrai, elle l'était. Regarde.

Il lui montra les feuilles qu'il avait dans la main.

-Ça, c'est 20 ans de plans.

Castiel se pencha pour regarder attentivement les papiers, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par plans.

-Celui-ci est le premier.

Il ressemblait plus à un dessin d'enfant qu'à un plan.

-Je m'amusais à dessiner ce dont me parlait ma mère et on cherchait ensemble comment décorer les pièces, ce qu'il faudrait construire pour que ça ressemble à tous ces pays et monuments qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait une maison unique elle me disait qu'elle y avait été si heureuse… elle l'appelait la maison du bonheur et elle voulait que ça le reste. Quand j'étais en âge de comprendre, elle m'a dit que même si aujourd'hui elle ne respirait plus autant la joie qu'au temps d'avant sa maladie, elle savait qu'un jour ça changerait avec moi, elle avait tant de force et d'optimisme malgré la maladie qui la rongeait et je lui ai dit que Sam voudrait aussi vivre ici et elle m'a dit que non que Sam voudrait plus de liberté, de l'espace, qu'ici c'était mon rêve, pas le sien et j'ai continué à faire des plans en me disant que je les finirai le jour où je ferai ce tour du monde.

- Et tu n'as pas pu le faire ce tour du monde ?

-Non, j'avais prévu ça à mes 18 ans, j'avais travaillé au garage de Bobby, au bar d'Ellen et économisé pas mal d'argent pour le faire et quelques jours avant mon départ, nos parents sont morts dans cet accident parce que mon père avait beaucoup trop bu. Ma mère n'aurait jamais dû monter avec lui dans cet état mais je pense qu'elle devait tellement être heureuse de sortir de sa chambre, ça devenait si rare qu'il l'autorise à aller quelque part…. et c'était leur anniversaire de mariage alors… Sam avait 16 ans, il avait besoin de moi, je voulais absolument garder la maison, cette maison que ma mère continuait de tant chérir malgré tout et on est allé quelques temps chez Bobby et Ellen, le temps que tous les papiers se fassent mais je ne voulais pas qu'on vive à leurs crochets alors on est retourné vivre ici et ils m'ont offert un double travail, au garage et au Roadhouse, je leur dois tellement… et tout l'argent que je pouvais économiser je le mettais de côté pour les études de Sam. Il est si intelligent, il avait le droit de réaliser son rêve de devenir vétérinaire et je savais qu'il réussirait.

Dean semblait si fier de son frère.

-Toi aussi Dean tu en as le droit, de réaliser ton rêve et celui de ta mère.

-Oui mais il fallait que j'envoie de l'argent à Sam puis je suis devenu maçon, une manière de me rapprocher du but pour pouvoir faire un jour moi-même les travaux de cette maison et j'ai fini par reprendre les affaires de Rufus et j'ai pas mal économisé maintenant.

-Alors, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un pour le faire. Et ça n'a jamais intéressé Sam. Parfois, j'aimerais vivre ce rêve à deux, le partager comme je le partageais avec elle… murmura Dean, songeur. Je crois que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ma mère, elle ne me l'a jamais dit clairement, elle a assez vite vu que j'aimais changer de filles comme de chemises mais je crois qu'elle voulait que je partage tout ça avec quelqu'un et que je trouve mon bonheur, que cette maison redevienne « la maison du bonheur », tu vois, je crois que c'était sa revanche sur la vie, en tous cas celle qu'elle souhaitait.

-Et est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

-Non, il y a bien eu une fille, Cassie, qui a compté plus que les autres, je n'étais pas amoureux mais j'avais des sentiments forts pour elle, on aurait pu faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, tu vois c'était le genre de relation passionnelle où tu te disputes et tu te réconcilies sur l'oreiller mais où il y a aussi de la tendresse… il repensait à Cassie en souriant.

-Je vois, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dean soupira.

-Jess est morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme et j'ai sauté dans le premier avion sans même rien lui dire et je suis resté trois mois avec Sam. Elle a compris pour mon frère mais pas qu'elle ne compte plus du tout pour moi, qu'il n'y ait que mon frère, elle m'a dit que c'était presque malsain comme relation.

-Elle est plutôt normale compte tenu de ce que vous avez vécu et c'est beau de vous voir aussi proches.

-Sam est toute ma vie mais ne lui répète pas !

Castiel trouvait Dean tellement courageux, il avait tant sacrifié pour son frère…

-Puis, je n'y connais tellement rien à l'amour que même si je le trouvais, je serais capable de ne pas le reconnaître et de ne pas avoir mon apple-pie life finalement.

-Ton apple-pie life ? en fronçant les sourcils.

-Décidément, je ne sais plus m'arrêter avec toi, c'est ridicule mais je… oh, je n'en reviens pas de te parler de ça, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Sam, je suis persuadé qu'il se moquerait de moi. Charlie t'apprend à jeter des sorts c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me fais m'épancher comme si j'étais en psychothérapie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean, Charlie n'est pas une sorcière, en riant.

-Oui c'est ça, alors comment tu expliques que cette fille arrive à me faire regarder des films cul-cul pour ados à chaque fois qu'elle vient faire une soirée ciné ? C'est de la magie, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Castiel riait, Dean pouvait vraiment se la jouer parfois.

-Bref, pour tout te dire, j'ai parfois envie d'une vie de famille, d'une vie que tout le monde considère comme normale, d'une personne à qui j'apprendrai la recette de tarte aux pommes de ma mère et qui m'en préparerait parce que je les adore, et à qui j'en préparerais moi aussi parce que je voudrais partager ce que j'aime avec cette femme, c'est ridicule hein ? Surtout venant de moi.

-Je ne trouve pas Dean, je te l'ai dit, je suis certain que tu es fait au fond pour ce genre de vie, il faut juste trouver la bonne personne.

-Ma petite femme idéale, quoi.

-Oui. Promets-moi Dean que si tu rencontres une fille bien, quelqu'un qui vaut le coup qu'on s'intéresse à un peu plus qu'à sa plastique, tu essaieras quelque chose, même si ce n'est que des petits rendez-vous au début mais promets le moi.

-Ok Cas, c'est bon, ok, c'est promis, mais il faudra du temps je pense.

-Je crois que les choses peuvent changer très rapidement dans une vie.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il.

Ils quittèrent le grenier et retournèrent dans le jardin. Dean lui montra un petit rocher tout au fond. Sur celui-ci étaient rajoutés des petits blocs de ciment dont un avec des empreintes de main et une inscription : John et Mary Winchester, puis un peu plus bas, un autre avec deux plus petites empreintes de mains : Dean et Sam Winchester.

-C'est magnifique Dean, vous êtes comme gravés dans la roche pour toujours.

-Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé que ça donnait un côté éternel à cette famille et à cette maison… c'est ce qu'elle voulait quand ma mère nous a fait faire ça quand j'avais 8 ans et Sammy 6.

Ils restèrent là un moment à regarder ce vestige du passé puis Castiel rentra préparer des pâtes, voulant que tout soit prêt avant que Sam ne revienne. Il n'avait encore pas vu le temps passer, la compagnie de Dean était vraiment agréable et il l'avait vraiment touché. Même si l'entendre parler avec autant d'amour de sa mère avait fait ressentir encore plus cruellement à Castiel l'absence de la sienne. Il caressa la gourmette à son poignet, celle qu'il avait faite transformer pour qu'elle puisse être portée adulte…


	8. Chap7: Une complicité évidente

**Chapitre 7 : Une complicité évidente :**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et m'écrivent ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**A PrimulaBrown: merci pour ta review, qui m'a touchée, ravie que ce chapitre sur le rêve de Dean et de sa mère t'ait plu. Je te souhaite de réaliser ce rêve que tu partages. Concernant Cas disons que je fais rarement dans le détail insignifiant… mais je n'en dirai pas plus, si Sam t'énerve à l'heure actuelle, je me demande ce que tu vas penser ensuite… Mais j'aime bien Sam, on va comprendre aussi qui il est, ce qu'il peut ressentir un peu plus tard, là, c'est vrai que je me concentre plus sur Dean et Castiel mais cette fic est une Destiel après tout… **

**Merci à Kesyla pour ses conseils.**

**Voici un petit chapitre léger (oui en ces jours difficiles, j'avais envie d'un peu de gaité même si je ne suis pas sûre d'y être arrivé dans mon état morose) mais où on apprend quelques infos importantes sur Castiel avant le prochain chapitre qui va voir apparaître un nouveau personnage et je sens que vous n'allez pas apprécier….**

**Contre toutes les formes d'intolérance, pour la liberté d'expression, je suis Charlie.**

**Pimpiericky.**

Dean était monté récupérer la photo de sa mère que Castiel avait ressortie de la malle quand il lui avait montré les fameux plans. Il avait hésité, ni Sam ni lui n'avaient mis de photos de leurs parents depuis leur mort, trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de souffrances, mais cela travaillait Dean depuis qu'il avait revu ce magnifique portrait et il se disait que depuis le temps, Sam voudrait bien aussi.

Il la plaçait dans le salon à côté de celle de Sam et Castiel quand son frère arriva.

-Comment tu la trouves ?

-Elle est très belle Dean, tu…

- Quoi ?

-Tu as décidé de mettre cette photo, comme ça d'un coup ?

-Castiel m'a fait remarquer il y a quelques jours qu'on avait de la chance d'avoir tous ces souvenirs et je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement, tout ça ne doit pas nous rappeler les mauvais mais les bons moments passés.

-Tu fais comme tu veux Dean.

Sam n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec son frère mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas lui gâcher son enthousiasme.

-Et Castiel ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quand il a vu la photo je veux dire.

-A vrai dire, il avait l'air… triste.

-Je me doute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Castiel et ses frères ont été abandonnés par leur mère quand Castiel avait 2 ans, il ne leur est resté que leur père. Autant dire que Castiel n'a pas connu sa mère.

Dean était désolé pour lui. Mais un détail le perturba :

-Ses frères ? Castiel n'a pas que le fameux Gabriel comme frère ?

-Non, il a Michel, l'aîné de la famille, mais je crois qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps mais je n'en sais pas plus, Castiel ne m'en a parlé que très rarement.

-De quoi je t'ai parlé rarement ?

-Ah, Castiel, je disais à Dean que j'espérais que ça ne te dérangerait pas de voir cette photo.

Castiel regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de Mary.

-Non, je trouve ça bien que tu la mettes Dean. J'aurais moi-même aimé avoir plus de souvenirs de ma mère.

-Oui, c'est ce que me disait Sam. Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de …

-D'essayer de la retrouver ?

-Oui.

-Ça m'arrive parfois. J'aimerais comprendre, j'aimerais savoir qui elle était, qui elle est aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle fait, si on a des points en commun mais je ne saurais même pas par où commencer.

-Tes frères ont plus de souvenirs ? Ils étaient plus âgés, le questionna Sam.

-Gabriel avait 6 ans mais je pense qu'il a dû faire un blocage, il n'a pas de souvenirs précis… et … Michel… lui, je n'en sais rien mais peu importe, il ne me dirait rien de toutes façons.

Castiel se ferma en évoquant son frère et Sam et Dean comprirent que le sujet était clos.

-Bien, est-ce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose le 06 Novembre Castiel ? lui demanda Sam en changeant de sujet.

-Le 06 ? Qu'y a-t-il le 06 ? demanda Dean.

-C'est mon anniversaire, j'aurai 28 ans.

-Cool, on va fêter ça.

-Castiel ne fête pas son anniversaire Dean.

-D'habitude non, mais là, j'ai bien envie de faire une exception, on pourrait faire un repas…

-Un repas ? C'est plutôt tranquille…

-Oui, Dean, je n'ai pas envie d'une fiesta, juste d'un repas en famille, vous êtes une belle famille, vous deux, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash et Charlie et j'aimerais… j'aimerais vivre un moment avec vous tous tout simplement… pas de cadeaux, pas de boom boom boom, juste … nous….

Sam et Dean approuvèrent.

Le 06 Novembre était vite arrivé, Sam avait préparé un petit déjeuner au lit à Castiel avant de partir faire une intervention et lui avait promis de revenir à temps pour le repas.

Dean s'était occupé de cuisiner, il y avait tenu, Castiel voulait l'aider mais Sam l'avait convaincu de ne pas le laisser approcher des fourneaux.

-Non, Cas, aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour, tu ne touches à rien.

-C'est une façon agréable de me dire que je ne ferais que te gêner.

-Mais non !

Une alerte de texto retentit.

Castiel souriait.

-C'est Meg, elle va sur Skype et veut que je me connecte.

-Votre pote de la fac ?

-Oui, mais Sam a cassé la webcam de mon ordi il y a quelques semaines et je ne l'ai pas remplacée.

-Va sur le mien !

-Tu es sûr Dean ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

-Vas-y je te dis, l'identifiant c'est impala67 et le mot de passe c'est sexydean69.

-Vraiment ? en s'esclaffant.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, rien, 69 ?

-Quoi ? On dit toujours qu'il faut aussi mettre des chiffres dans son mot de passe pour plus de sécurité, rétorqua Dean le plus sérieusement du monde.

Castiel rit aux éclats et monta à l'étage.

Il alluma l'ordinateur de Dean et y pianota les codes non sans un sourire moqueur, surtout quand il vit se restaurer la dernière session internet : un site de rencontres avec son profil. Il jeta un œil rapidement et ferma la fenêtre.

Il se connecta ensuite sur Skype comme le lui avait montré Sam et put communiquer avec Meg. Elle avait encore changé de couleur de mèches de cheveux. Elle en avait des roses, la dernière fois que Castiel l'avait vue, elles étaient bleues.

-Hé Clarence, joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci Meg, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Ça fait un moment Clarence, j'en ai marre de n'avoir que des messages, j'avais envie de te parler en voyant tes beaux yeux bleus pour une fois.

Ils s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles quand Meg aperçut Dean un peu plus loin.

-Mais qui est ce beau gosse ?

Castiel se retourna, Dean était en train de ramasser quelque chose parterre.

-C'est Dean, c'est ça ? Le gars dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler depuis que tu es au Kansas. Ceci dit, je comprends, il est canon, enfin, pour un péquenaud quoi.

-Meg, c'est du frère de Sam dont tu parles et il n'a rien d'un « péquenaud » peu importe ce que ça signifie.

Dean rentra dans la chambre :

-Hé Cowboy !

-C'est à moi qu'elle parle là ?

-Laisse tomber ! Dean voici Meg, Meg voici Dean.

-Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à ton frère. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Tu es sûr que c'est votre pote ? en se penchant vers Castiel.

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit, chuchota Castiel.

Dean et Castiel se regardaient en riant.

-Je t'entends Clarence !

-Je vais vous laisser, je venais juste récupérer ma veste, j'ai la tourte qui est presque cuite et je dois sortir récupérer un colis.

-Et en plus d'être sexy, il cuisine… , lança Meg rêveuse, à bientôt Cowboy !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je le veuille.

-Oh, je suis certaine qu'on se reverra, peut-être même très bientôt.

Elle avait un air qui sous-entendait quelque chose que ni Dean ni Castiel ne comprirent.

Dean sortit de sa chambre, légèrement désarçonné.

-Bon, Clarence, maintenant que Cowboy est parti, dis-moi, ça va mieux avec notre cher Sam ?

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Meg.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas je suis curieuse, nuances.

Castiel souriait car Meg se sentait toujours obligée de jouer la fille détachée alors qu'elle s'inquiétait clairement pour lui.

-Vous avez rebaisé c'est ça ?

-Meg !

-Quoi ?

-On refait l'amour oui, lui confirma un Castiel rougissant en baissant les yeux.

Meg leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de pudeur.

-Mais au fait, comment tu sais que….

-Oh Clarence, j'ai bien vu que vous ne le faisiez plus après que vous vous soyez remis ensemble. Tes yeux en disent plus long que tes mots.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit …

-Non, je le pense toujours même si vous avez de nouveau « fait l'amour ».

-On verra bien Meg. Et merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir pensé à moi aujourd'hui.

Ils parlèrent encore un petit moment puis ce fut l'heure pour Castiel de descendre et de commencer à accueillir ses invités.

Bobby, Ellen, Jo et Ash étaient arrivés ensemble. Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils n'attendaient plus que Sam. Castiel entendit son téléphone, il espérait que c'était Sam qui le prévenait de son arrivée imminente mais c'était Gabriel qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sam va arriver, le rassura Dean.

Castiel s'impatientait puis il reçut un appel. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien Sam, il n'arriverait pas à se libérer à temps pour le repas.

Castiel était déçu. Dean s'approcha et comprit. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus proche de Castiel depuis qu'il s'était confié à lui à propos de son grand rêve.

-Allez, viens, on va commencer. Tu sais, s'il le pouvait il serait là mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

-Je sais Dean, je ne lui en veux pas, mon travail est très important pour moi aussi mais disons que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, c'est tout.

Ils regagnèrent la salle à manger.

-Malheureusement, Sam ne sera pas avec nous, il est retenu par son travail. La bonne nouvelle est qu'on va donc pouvoir commencer à manger ! s'exclama Dean.

Castiel le regarda exaspéré et rajouta :

-Oui, mais j'ai un petit jeu à vous faire faire : les défis cachés !

-Un petit jeu ? Dean était surpris.

-Oui, c'est Charlie qui me l'a conseillé et je l'ai acheté hier.

Dean jeta un regard noir à celle-ci qui le fixait avec un sourire innocent.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on a fait un petit jeu Cas ? On s'est ridiculisé à un stupide karaoké et tu étais complètement ivre.

-Oh, quel rabat-joie ! Tout ça parce que tu as perdu !

Tous les autres riaient, se demandant depuis quand Dean se faisait rabattre le clapet comme cela par Castiel.

Tout le monde tira deux cartes défis, défis qu'ils devraient relever pendant le repas sans que les autres comprennent puis retourner leur carte sur la table quand le défi avait été gagné. Le dernier avec une ou des cartes à la main serait le perdant qui organiserait le prochain repas.

-Donc, si je perds, c'est encore moi qui me tape toute la bouffe et tout, en gros, dans tous les cas je perds, car moi j'ai déjà préparé un repas et si je n'ai pas de chance, ce sera encore moi ?

-Nous ne vivons que pour te voir perdre Dean, tu le sais, lui répondit Charlie.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, Bobby parlait d'une voiture qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à réparer puis se plaint d'une vieille cliente qui l'appelait tous les jours et des « putains de clebs » qui urinaient devant son garage.

-Dis Bobby, ton défi est de bougonner toute la journée ? Parce que c'est bon là, tu peux arrêter, tu l'as réussi, tu peux retourner ta carte, le provoqua Dean.

-On vit dans un monde de fous, je suis vieux, je me plains, c'est normal ! Ces jeunes, plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés !

-Leurs ancêtres tu veux dire !

-Crétin !

Et tout le monde rigola.

Et Dean retourna une première carte en souriant « Agacer le plus âgé des convives jusqu'à ce que tout le monde rit ».

-Je le sens bien ce jeu finalement Cas, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci fit mine de se lever pour aller chercher la tourte quand Dean le stoppa :

-Cas, arrête, je vais le faire, ne te lève pas, en le retenant par le bras, je te l'ai dit, c'est ton anniversaire, je m'occupe de tout.

-Hé Dean, ça va, je sais aller prendre un plat sans le faire tomber, je sais que Sam t'a dit que j'empoisonnais les gens et que je faisais tomber tout ce que j'avais dans les mains, mais il a très clairement exagéré.

-Cas, désolé mais il m'a quand même raconté la fois où vous êtes allés visiter le Musée de la faïence.

-Il y avait eu négligence, ils avaient laissé ouvertes les vitrines et il n'y avait pas d'écriteaux " Ne pas toucher".

-Oui Castiel, mais il y en a eu pour 200 000 dollars de dommages donc tu peux rester assis aussi, c'est bien, avec un sourire forcé.

-Oh, mais, je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

-Quelle répartie Cas ! Je ne veux juste pas que ma tourte se retrouve parterre !

-Je veux aller la chercher, je ne suis pas un enfant Dean, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, en boudant.

-Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Et tu as raison, tu as une attitude toute à fait mature ! en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tous les regards étaient médusés et tournés vers eux.

-On vous dérange ? lança Bobby, amusé. Dites-moi les gars depuis quand vous êtes mariés ? Sam est au courant ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils agissent comme un vieux couple ?

-C'est clair ! Tous en chœur.

Castiel et Dean se retournèrent vers Bobby, rouges de honte. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus qu'ils se disputaient devant tout le monde.

-Voilà ! Défi relevé ! s'exclama Bobby.

Il retourna sa carte : « mettre dans l'embarras deux convives au point qu'ils se mettent à rougir »

Et j'aurais pu être plus méchant…

-Oh, Bobby, ça tu vas me le payer !

-Fallait pas me traiter d'ancêtre, Dean !

Finalement, Castiel alla chercher la tourte, Dean ne tenant pas à se faire plus remarquer. Ils la mangèrent en écoutant Ellen raconter des anecdotes sur les clients du Roadhouse. Elle gagna elle aussi un défi en leur racontant une fausse histoire de client qui croyait que le citron de son verre était en fait un extraterrestre. Tout le monde la crut sauf qu'elle devait juste inventer une histoire folle avec les mots « citron » et « extra-terrestre » sans qu'on s'aperçoive de son mensonge.

Ils faisaient tous une petite pause pendant le repas car Dean avait prévu à manger pour un régiment.

Ash rejoignit Jo qui observait de loin Castiel se pencher vers Dean pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, un quelque chose apparemment hilarant à en croire la réaction de Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule Jo ?

Voyant qu'elle regardait toujours droit devant elle et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, il vint se glisser derrière elle et lui poser les mains sur les épaules. Elle sursauta.

-Alors, on joue les espionnes ?

Jo semblait soucieuse.

-Ash, tu les as vus ensemble ces deux-là ?

-Qui ? le vieux couple ? en rigolant.

-Tu as déjà vu Dean comme cela avec quelqu'un ? Aussi proche, aussi ouvert ?

-A vrai dire, non, c'est vrai qu'ils sont devenus amis très proches en peu de temps.

-Oui, enfin, je l'ai vu être ami avec Benny au collège, avec toi qu'il considère comme un de ses meilleurs amis, lui et moi nous connaissons depuis des années, on est comme frère et sœur mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir ce comportement et il a l'air plus serein, plus heureux… comme...à sa place… avec Castiel.

-C'est bien pour Dean.

-Oui…

-Tu as l'air sceptique Jo.

-J'en sais rien Ash, j'ai l'impression, c'est probablement ridicule mais j'ai l'impression…

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-les, quand ils se regardent, ils semblent seuls dans la pièce, et… regarde, là, Dean, son visage, quand il regarde Castiel en pensant que personne ne le voit. Cette expression sur son visage… je crois …je crois qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Castiel.

Ash sembla sous le choc durant deux secondes et explosa de rire. Ce qui ramena tous les regards vers eux et Jo l'éloigna.

-Dean amoureux de Castiel ? Tu y vas fort là Jo. Déjà Dean, notre Casanova Dean, amoureux, c'est … tu sais que ce mec couche avec plus de femmes en un mois que je n'en ai embrassées de toute ma vie.

-Je sais mais…

-Et puis Castiel est un mec je te signale. Dean est le macho par excellence, un homme à femmes, tu le vois craquer pour un mec, qui plus est le mec de son frère, c'est de la folie.

-Je sais bien que ça parait dingue mais je connais bien Dean et malgré son attitude frivole, je suis sûre qu'au fond, s'il surmonte sa peur de s'engager, il aimerait avoir quelqu'un, une vraie relation et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce pourrait être Castiel. Et j'ai vraiment peur des conséquences Ash. Surtout que Castiel ne me semble pas non plus indifférent et il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être super heureux avec Sam.

-Ça, je te le concède mais je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Dean ne risque pas de changer de mode de vie, trahir son frère et virer sa cuti, ce serait un peu too much. Tu as une imagination débordante, c'est de l'amitié, rien de plus.

-J'espère que tu as raison Ash, que je me fais des films car sinon ils vont souffrir tous les trois.

Ils rejoignirent les autres à table pour continuer le repas avant que quelqu'un ne se demande ce qu'ils faisaient.

Charlie devait placer Lady Gaga, lave-vaisselle et cure-dents dans la même phrase sans que personne ne réagisse mais cela avait été un peu trop facile à son goût, elle se demandait si on l'écoutait vraiment.

-Défi réussi, vous n'avez même pas bronché, en les laissant lire sa carte.

-Charlie, tu dis des choses tellement bizarres à longueur de journées que tu nous dirais que tu es allée sur la lune faire tes courses que ça ne nous choquerait même pas. Tu es tellement bizarre… mais on t'adore malgré tout, rajouta Dean en faisant mine de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais quoi Dean va plutôt mettre tes mains dans ton fromage qui pue, en le repoussant.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Castiel, mais SexyDean ici présent ne doit pas abîmer ses petits doigts qui donnent tant de plaisir aux femmes !

-Castiel ! Tu as lu mon profil ? s'exclama Dean choqué.

-Ton profil Dean ? Quel profil ? Ne me dis pas que tu es inscrit sur un site de rencontres, le taquina Charlie.

Dean passa au rouge vif et lança en se voulant désinvolte :

-Oui, je me suis inscrit sur un site de rencontres, et alors ? j'y ai parfois rencontré de bons coups.

-Ah Dean ! se désespérèrent en chœur, Bobby, Ellen, Jo et Charlie.

Et Castiel retourna une de ses cartes « faîtes avouer à un des joueurs un détail personnel gênant devant tout le monde »

-Traître ! Je change dès demain mon code d'accès.

-Ce serait dommage Dean, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre cette fois ? Essaie un truc de meilleur goût : « Dean pour le bonheur des dames ».

Dean lui envoya sa serviette dans la tête en riant.

-Enfin, je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses lire un truc perso Castiel, je te faisais confiance, ça me chagrine un peu et en plus tu te sers de ces infos pour gagner un jeu, je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Tout à coup Dean s'était montré très sérieux et Castiel se sentit mal, le profil s'était ouvert par hasard et c'était vrai qu'il avait jeté un œil mais il n'aurait pas cru que Dean prenne mal le fait qu'il parle de ça.

-Excuse-moi Dean, je ne voulais pas te…

-Ahah ! Dean retourna sa dernière carte : « un joueur doit sincèrement s'excuser auprès de vous ». J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !

-Salopard ! j'ai cru que je t'avais fait de la peine !

-Oh, pauvre petit, tu as cru que je t'en voudrais pour ça, sérieux Cas, tu es d'un naïf, c'est presque trop facile avec toi. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous soumettiez tous à votre maître.

-Calme ta joie Winchester !

Et Castiel fit mine d'attraper Dean quand Sam arriva. Castiel lâcha Dean et sauta dans les bras de Sam. Et cela ne dura qu'un très bref instant mais Ash perçut de la tristesse dans le regard de Dean et il se dit qu'après tout, Jo n'était peut-être pas aussi folle qu'il avait pu le penser.

-Sam, tu es là finalement ?

-Oui, j'ai fait au plus vite pour au moins être là au gâteau.

-Dommage que tu n'aies pas joué avec nous, on a bien ri, sauf que c'est ton frère qui a gagné.

-Ola, je l'entends déjà d'ici se la pêter, c'est toujours beaucoup plus marrant quand il perd, il la ramène moins.

-Bitch !

-Jerk !

Et ils allèrent à table finir le jeu et manger le dessert.

Finalement, ce fut Castiel le perdant mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire, il était heureux que tout le monde soit là pour son anniversaire : son petit-ami, son ami Dean dont il appréciait chaque jour un peu plus la compagnie, que ce soit en l'écoutant, en se confiant, en riant ou en s'engueulant gentiment avec lui, son amie Charlie et la famille de Sam et Dean qui devenait un petit peu la sienne aussi. Puis il y avait Gabriel et Meg qui avaient pensé à lui malgré tous les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?


	9. Chap8: Lisa

**Chapitre 8 : Lisa :**

**Encore et toujours merci de me lire, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire.**

**Super nouvelle que Supernatural soit renouvelée pour une saison 11 ! (danse de la joie !)**

**Alors, comme vous l'avez compris en lisant le titre de ce chapitre, on va avoir affaire à Lisa et je me dis que ça ne va pas forcément vous plaire.**

**Pour vous donner mon avis sur le perso car j'ai hésité à l'utiliser, je n'ai jamais aimé sa relation avec Dean, pour moi, il avait des sentiments mais n'a jamais été amoureux d'elle, il aimait l'idée qu'elle lui offrait une famille, une vie normale. Mais, malgré ça j'aimais bien Lisa en elle-même, je n'oublie pas qu'elle a ouvert sa maison à Dean, même s'il est génial, il est quelqu'un de très abîmé et elle l'a accepté et intégré à son foyer. J'ai parfois lu des fics où elle était une hystérique jalouse et si je respecte cette vision, je ne la partage pas et avais envie d'autre chose pour mon histoire. Alors, j'espère que même si elle est un obstacle momentané à l'histoire entre Dean et Castiel à l'instar de Sam, vous ne la détesterez pas trop.**

**Pimpiericky.**

Dean Winchester avait accepté un rendez-vous. Il avait couché avec une femme et avait accepté de la revoir ensuite non pas pour s'offrir un second tour de la bête à deux dos mais simplement pour aller boire un café. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Tout avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt quand il avait envoyé son équipe sur un gros chantier et avait dû aller, accompagné d'un de ses gars, sur un petit chantier de rénovation d'appartement. La propriétaire des lieux était Lisa Braeden, 30 ans et mère célibataire. Elle était professeure de yoga et au vu de ses horaires souvent décalés elle était présente pratiquement à chaque fois que Dean travaillait chez elle. Elle passait des moments à discuter avec lui et son collègue, leur offrait du café et des gâteaux lors de leurs moments de pause. Parfois, Ben, le fils de Lisa, rentrait de l'école avant que Dean ne s'en aille et ils passaient un moment ensemble en faisant une partie de foot ou en discutant voitures. Ben était un passionné de caisses anciennes et avait littéralement crié sa joie quand Dean était arrivé au volant de l'Impala au lieu de l'éternel fourgon de la société de maçonnerie.

Deux jours avant la fin des travaux, Dean avait envoyé son employé rejoindre les autres sur le chantier d'un des plus grands ranchs de la région qui s'éternisait car il pouvait terminer tout seul la fin de la rénovation du petit appartement. Et Lisa avait attendu le dernier jour pour lui faire des avances sans équivoque. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de coucher avec ses clientes, ne jamais mélanger business et sexe, mais Lisa était une très belle femme, il aimait tous les genres de femmes, les brunes, les blondes, les rousses, les minces ou les un peu plus enveloppées, avec des formes généreuses, mais il avait un petit faible pour les femmes typées dont Lisa faisait partie. Et elle semblait équilibrée et bien dans ses baskets. Puis Dean avait toujours été un homme sensible à la beauté féminine après tout. Et après cette fin d'après-midi charnelle, elle lui avait demandé s'il avait envie un de ces quatre d'aller prendre un café. Devant son air surpris de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, elle avait ri et l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était juste un café, pas une demande en mariage. Et il avait accepté.

Il fallait dire qu'il s'était senti bizarre toute la semaine. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à être tout le temps avec Sam et Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Quand il était avec l'un ou l'autre séparément ça allait, ils s'entendaient tellement bien, mais dès qu'il passait un moment avec eux deux, il se sentait de trop, il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que les choses avaient réellement changé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé en août mais à cette époque ils passaient toutes leur soirée à trois sans que ce soit un souci et là.. .depuis… depuis …la fameuse nuit des « retrouvailles » de Sam et Castiel, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, c'était devenu différent, il faisait tout pour passer ses soirées loin d'eux. Il était sorti tous les soirs ce qui avait commencé à le fatiguer, avec le boulot physique qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des nuits blanches ou presque sans arrêt. Il sortait donc deux ou trois fois par semaine et restait à la maison le reste du temps avec le petit couple. Et ça l'avait miné toute la semaine, il devait avouer qu'il était jaloux de son frère. Il méritait son bonheur et Dean ne ressentait pas de sentiment négatif envers son frère mais il l'enviait. Il s'était demandé pourquoi, ça ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport avec Castiel, ça aurait été ridicule, c'était sûrement par rapport au fait qu'il vivait une relation de couple épanouie avec quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et qu'une partie de lui le voulait aussi. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Castiel à propos de son apple-pie life tournait aussi en boucle dans sa tête.

Pour s'éloigner d'eux, il était même encore allé voir Jo qu'il avait d'ailleurs trouvée très étrange, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

Alors, entre son état d'esprit à ce moment-là, le fait qu'il voyait bien que l'envie d'avoir une vraie relation pour changer le titillait et la promesse qu'il avait faîte à Castiel d'essayer quand il rencontrerait une femme bien qui résonnait dans sa tête, il avait dit oui à Lisa, se surprenant lui-même de la réponse s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Et maintenant, il se rendait à ce rendez-vous se demandant de quoi ils allaient bien pouvoir parler, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il était nerveux, pas vraiment à cause de Lisa elle-même, mais plutôt de cette envie d'un autre mode de vie que celui qu'il avait toujours eu mais qui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, ressortait depuis quelque temps avec puissance.

Jo était accoudée au comptoir du Roadhouse, rêveuse. Ash admirait cette femme qu'il avait aimé tant d'années sans retour mais qu'il avait la chance de serrer dans ses bras aujourd'hui. Il aimait sa force, son courage, sa générosité, son franc-parler, son côté garçon manqué tout en restant féminine, ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient tout le temps devant les yeux sans que cela ne la dérange et sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchissait, comme c'était le cas à cet instant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai vu Dean…

-Embrasser Castiel !

-Oh, Ash !

-C'était tentant ! Tu deviens carrément obsédée par cette histoire !

-Laisse-moi parler veux-tu ? en le tapant dans le bras.

-Aïe !

-Tu l'as cherché ! en lui lançant un regard noir, Je te disais donc, j'ai vu Dean au café du centre commercial ce matin avec une belle brune.

-Et ça t'étonne ? C'est le quotidien de Dean Winchester ça, tu changes juste la fille tous les jours dans le scénario.

-Ils discutaient Ash, je suis restée un petit moment et ils avaient l'air d'avoir un… rendez-vous.

-Tu es restée un petit moment… j'espère que tu avais des lunettes noires et que Castiel t'a prêté son horrible trench-coat, Colombo !

Devant l'air courroucé de Jo, il redevint sérieux, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'échauffer quand elle était dans cet état de nervosité.

-Dean, un rendez-vous, je te l'accorde, c'est un scoop ! Voilà qui doit te rassurer, tu t'es fait des films sur Castiel et Dean, Sherlock !

-Je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas la seule ici à avoir eu des doutes.

-Ok, ok, j'avoue, je l'ai trouvé bizarre lorsque Sam a pris Castiel dans ses bras à son anniversaire, il a eu une réaction étrange mais ça ne voulait probablement rien dire. J'ai été influencé par ta petite théorie.

-Ash, Dean est passé cette semaine et m'a parlé pendant plus d'une heure et il a dû mentionner Castiel une bonne vingtaine de fois, je te dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et en plus, juste en ce moment, tout à coup, Dean se met à donner rendez-vous à des femmes…

-Jo, arrête ta parano !

Et il l'embrassa, mettant fin à la discussion. Elle voulait vraiment avoir tort mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Dean avait trouvé le rendez-vous avec Lisa agréable, ils avaient parlé de leur travail respectif, de Ben, de Sam et vaguement de Castiel, ils avaient ri et le temps était vite passé même s'il devait avouer que tout ce truc de rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaître ne lui paraissait pas complètement naturel. Ils avaient convenu de se revoir le lendemain soir, chez elle, Dean savait ce que cela signifiait.

Et une semaine durant, Dean avait jonglé entre son travail, la maison et ses petits rendez-vous et parfois nuits de sexe chez Lisa. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec son fils Ben, qui avait compris la nature de leur relation en rentrant un peu plus tôt de l'école et autant dire qu'ils feraient plus attention la prochaine fois. Il trouvait ce petit mec, comme il aimait l'appeler, adorable et celui-ci avait besoin, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, d'une présence masculine.

Castiel s'était rendu compte assez rapidement d'un changement chez Dean. Il passait plus de temps à regarder son téléphone et quand il sortait, il ne revenait plus prendre son petit-déjeuner à la maison. Alors, quand il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre au Roadhouse, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il s'était dit qu'il allait peut-être en savoir plus.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et dirent bonjour à Ellen et Ash. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart et Ash ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à Jo qui bien sûr les avait rejoints pour aller prendre leur commande.

-Hé, salut les gars, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Ce sera un coca pour moi, merci Jo.

-Et toi Winchester je te sers la même chose ? avec un petit sourire.

-Bien sûr et après au repas, on va se faire une petite salade de tofu avec mon petit frère. Une bière, et que ça saute ! en tapant du poing sur la table.

Jo le pinça et s'éloigna à toutes jambes.

-Alors, Cas, quoi de neuf en ce moment ?

-Charlie n'arrête pas de me harceler quand on mange ensemble le midi pour qu'on se fasse une intégrale de Harry Potter… Dean leva les yeux au ciel. …et Je crois que mon Responsable des Ressources Humaines est un psychopathe !

-Ah bon ?

-Crowley passe me voir à mon bureau à chaque fois que j'y suis et il me regarde comme s'il voulait me bouffer avec un sourire carnassier !

-Peut-être que c'est juste que tu lui plais.

-Ne parles pas de malheur, que Dieu m'en préserve ! Il dit parfois des choses, ce type est méprisant, il me fout la chair de poule. Je commence à travailler sur un dossier impliquant une de nos sociétés partenaires qui aurait pratiqué du clonage illégal et il est venu en me disant qu'il aimerait qu'on clone tous les êtres humains sauf lui, qui est et restera un modèle unique et que les doubles abattent leur original afin qu'il puisse devenir le roi des clones !

Dean pouffa de rire.

-Ok, il n'est pas tranquille.

-Oui mais c'est le meilleur RH du coin, il a fait économiser des millions à Bio-ethical et a redoré l'image de la société. Et toi, Dean, tout va bien ?

-Oui.

Dean hésitait. Devait-il parler à Castiel de Lisa ou était-ce trop tôt ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir des choses à raconter depuis une semaine, je ne te trouve pas très explicite.

Castiel avait capté qu'il se passait quelque chose, ce n'était pas étonnant, il se souciait de lui et après tout c'était aussi par rapport à la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte qu'il voyait Lisa donc il pouvait bien lui en parler.

-Je crois que… j'ai une copine.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, enfin, oui, je sors avec quelqu'un. On peut dire ça.

-C'est génial Dean. Il le pensait vraiment mais en même temps, il avait le cœur qui se serrait de voir Dean, tout hésitant, dans ses premiers pas dans une relation.

-Alors, raconte.

-Je crois que j'ai eu envie de suivre ton conseil, d'essayer pour une fois. On verra bien. Elle s'appelle Lisa, a 30 ans, brune, plutôt sexy.

-C'est étonnant ça Dean ! Mais dis-moi, comment elle est, autrement que son physique.

Jo leur amena leurs boissons, ce qui stoppa Dean dans son élan. Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de lui répondre.

-Elle est drôle, oui, elle est drôle, elle est mère célibataire, son fils Ben a 10 ans et n'a jamais connu son père, elle est plutôt courageuse, elle l'a super bien élevé alors que je suis sûr que ça n'a pas dû être simple. Elle ne se prend pas la tête et elle est très sympa. Après, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on se fréquente, qu'on se voit pour manger ou aller prendre un café ou … enfin tu vois quoi.

-Oui. Castiel voyait très bien même.

-Et son fils est adorable, on a plein de goûts en commun, si j'avais connu Lisa il y a 10 ans, j'aurais pensé que c'était mon fils.

-C'est super Dean. Et tu penses déjà à la suite ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec eux, apprendre à mieux connaître Lisa afin de savoir si on a un avenir ensemble.

-Un avenir ensemble, Dean tu en es à ta combien de bière ? sourcilla Sam qui venait d'arriver.

Il avait téléphoné à Ellen qui lui avait dit que Dean et Castiel étaient ici et il les avait rejoints en rentrant du travail.

-Je viens à peine de commencer.

-J' arrive et je t'entends parler d'une certaine Lisa que tu veux connaître et voir si vous avez un avenir ensemble, c'est sûr tu es saoul ou défoncé. Ou alors, elle te résiste et vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble.

-Sam, arrête, lui demanda Castiel.

Sam se calma et demanda des détails sur cette femme que Dean avait trouvée assez spéciale pour ne pas la gicler après leur premier rapport sexuel. Son comportement légèrement moqueur agaçait Dean mais il lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel.

Jo les observait de loin.

-Je vais finir par t'acheter des jumelles, tu devrais penser à ta reconversion si tu continues à les surveiller comme ça, Jo.

-Ash, je suis de plus en plus sûre de moi. Tu vois, quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils étaient en osmose, Dean était un moulin à paroles et là, depuis que Sam est arrivé, l'ambiance s'est tendue. Quand je me suis approchée d'eux pour aller les servir, j'ai vu la façon de le regarder qu'a Dean et je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder une femme comme ça, crois-moi.

Dean, un peu refroidi par Sam, s'approcha du bar, laissant Castiel et Sam seuls.

-Une autre bière s'il-te-plaît.

-Ça va Dean ?

-Mon frère me saoule parfois, je l'adore mais il y a des moments… heureusement que Castiel est là pour compenser. Ce mec est vraiment top et je ne suis pas certain que Sam mesure sa chance, c'est tellement dur de trouver quelqu'un de bien et Castiel est quelqu'un de bien, bien plus que ça même… la perle rare… Dean divaguait légèrement et ne s'en aperçut, gêné, que quand il vit Jo et Ash le regarder étrangement, enfin il est cool quoi, en se reprenant, j'y …j'y retourne, bafouilla-t-il sans même récupérer sa bière.

Jo et Ash se regardèrent.

-Ok, c'est de plus en plus bizarre. Pourquoi tu ne parlerais pas à Dean ?

-Et pour lui dire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, que tu penses qu'il est amoureux de Castiel, tout simplement, pour voir sa réaction.

-Dean n'est pas prêt à l'entendre Ash, soupira Jo.

Sam, Castiel et Dean rentrèrent ensemble, Sam ayant été amené au bar par Jodie, sa patronne, qui devait descendre voir Bobby pour la vidange de sa voiture comme le lui avait conseillé Sam.

Mais Sam avait lancé des vannes à Dean concernant Lisa tout le long du trajet et celui-ci avait été à deux doigts de le laisser sur le bord de la route.

En rentrant chez eux, Dean voulut aller se coucher directement quand Sam lui lança :

-Tu ne vas pas voir Lisa ? Fais gaffe Dean, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude car c'est ta première vraie petite amie mais faut pas trop la négliger ce serait dommage qu'elle te largue elle, quoi que ça ce serait vraiment une première, Dean largué par une nana !

C'était la remarque de trop et Dean explosa.

-Ok Sam, tes conseils de couple tu peux te les garder quand je vois que tu es en couple avec une personne formidable, que c'est sérieux et que tu n'as pas su garder ta queue dans ton pantalon, je crois que je préfère faire mes propres erreurs.

Dean avait regretté ses mots à la seconde même où ils s'étaient échappés de sa bouche mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, c'était sorti tout seul.

Sam était stupéfait, Dean était au courant, Dean était au courant alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit donc, Castiel lui en avait parlé. Son petit ami s'était confié à son frère à propos de son infidélité.

Sam resta sous le choc et ne dit rien, Dean monta, il avait eu envie de s'excuser mais ça ne voulait pas sortir.

Castiel était aussi perturbé par la révélation de Dean car il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

-Dean est au courant ? Comment Dean peut-il être au courant Castiel ?

-Parce que je lui en ai parlé, en baissant les yeux.

-Waouh ! Magnifique, tu parles à Dean de nos problèmes, tu lui as bien donné tous les détails Castiel ? Qu'il sache qu'on est resté trois mois sans faire l'amour, que je ne pouvais pas te toucher sans que tu me repousses, que..

-Arrête Sam, c'est ton frère, pas un étranger à qui je me suis confié, n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

-Toute une histoire ? Moi, ce que je vois c'est que tu n'arrivais pas à te confier à moi et qu'à lui tu lui as tout déballé sans souci, génial, ça en dit long sur notre manière de communiquer et cette fois ce n'est pas moi le problème. Et en plus il se sert de ses infos personnelles pour me faire taire, bravo !

-Je crois que tu as vraiment énervé Dean ce soir Sam, il t'avait demandé d'arrêter et tu as continué, tu l'as poussé à bout.

-Et en plus tu le défends, magnifique !

-Sam, tu… n'en veux pas à Dean !

-Là, pour le moment, je vous en veux à tous les deux.

-Sam, si j'ai parlé à Dean, c'est que j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul et j'aime bien Dean, tu devrais être ravi qu'on s'entende aussi bien, j'avais besoin de me confier et ça ne pouvait pas être à toi, pas pour ça et c'est Dean qui m'a convaincu de te parler. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis plus ouvert à toi et depuis, ça va mieux entre nous.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, Dean était en colère ce soir et t'a dit un truc qu'il regrette déjà probablement mais il veut ton bonheur Sam et il m'a aidé à ce qu'on puisse réparer les choses entre nous.

Sam était plus calme et reconsidérait les choses. Il avait effectivement poussé le bouchon avec ses vannes et Castiel avait raison.

Dean avait entendu des éclats de voix en montant les escaliers et savait que c'était Castiel qui allait prendre pour lui mais ce qu'il avait dit l'avait choqué et il ne voulait pas parler avec Sam dans son état, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait encore plus.

Le lendemain matin, Dean descendit la boule au ventre mais Sam l'intercepta dans les escaliers.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle.

Dean hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent dans un silence gêné dans la salle à manger.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser Dean, commença Sam, se doutant bien que ça ne viendrait jamais de Dean, je me suis moqué comme on le fait tout le temps entre nous mais je n'aurais pas dû insister comme ça, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu prenais tout ça au sérieux. Je suis désolé.

Dean ressentit du soulagement.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Castiel, ça ne regarde que vous, c'était mesquin de t'attaquer sur ça.

Dean faisait vraiment un effort en lui disant cela.

-Dean, j'ai parlé avec Castiel et il m'a dit que c'était grâce à votre conversation qu'on avait pu recoller les morceaux alors je sais que tu ne me juges pas Dean, j'aurais peut-être moi-même dû t'en parler, alors on oublie tout.

-Ok, on oublie tout.

-Et puis quand il y aura un problème, maintenant que tu es en couple, je pourrais venir t'en parler, tu vas devenir un expert en disputes et réconciliations, en le taquinant gentiment et non pas de façon moqueuse.

-Bitch !

-Jerk !

Et le sujet était clos entre les deux frères.

Dean devait ensuite voir Castiel et tapa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez !

-Hé, salut Cas !

-Salut Dean !

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

-Dean Winchester qui s'excuse, ça ne doit pas arriver souvent.

-Cas, ne me rend pas les choses plus compliquées. Ça m'a échappé hier, je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance, en baissant la tête, je n'aimerais pas que cet incident te fasse perdre la confiance que tu m'as accordée.

Castiel lui releva le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de risque Dean, je ne pense pas que tu puisses la perdre un jour.

Ses mots résonnaient comme une promesse, en tous cas, c'était comme tel que Dean les ressentait.

-En tous cas, souviens-toi que tu m'en dois une parce que j'aurais pu te faire marcher pour m'avoir culpabilisé le jour de mon anniversaire avec pour seul but de gagner un stupide jeu !

-Je veux pas dire mais c'est toi qui l'as ramené ce jeu stupide, Cas.

-Sors de là Winchester avant que ça finisse mal !

Et Dean quitta la chambre, ravi que rien n'ait changé entre Castiel et lui.

Dean était légèrement nerveux. On était fin novembre, il sortait avec Lisa depuis trois semaines et elle allait rencontrer Sam et Castiel car elle venait dîner à la maison.

Quand Lisa arriva, vêtue d'une belle robe rouge qui soulignait sa beauté, Castiel eut un soubresaut. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, en même temps, Dean était très beau donc c'était plutôt logique mais sa beauté le heurtait.

Elle avait acheté une bouteille de vin en allant déposer Ben chez son copain Nathan pour la nuit.

-Bonsoir Lisa, enchanté, je suis Sam, le frère de Dean et voici Castiel, mon petit ami, en le désignant.

-Merci Sam, je suis capable de me présenter tout seul, en serrant la main de Lisa. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Castiel. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux, je suis contente de pouvoir vous connaître.

L'ambiance du début de repas n'était pas aussi joviale que Dean l'avait espérée, Castiel était plus réservé que d'habitude et lui-même se sentait un peu gêné, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait une de ses conquêtes chez lui. Seul Sam entretenait gaiement la conversation, il trouvait Lisa charmante, elle parlait de son fils Ben, de choses plus banales… Sam parla de son boulot, Lisa aimait beaucoup les animaux et se révéla très intéressée par les anecdotes de Sam.

Quand elle enclencha la conversation sur ses cours de yoga, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin, Dean ne devait pas s'ennuyer.

Au cours de la soirée, les échanges se détendirent un peu, la bouteille de vin aidant, mais il manquait quelque chose à ce dîner.

A la fin du repas, Lisa resta avec Dean alors que Sam et Castiel montèrent.

-Lisa est charmante, très drôle. C'est du sérieux je pense, vu que Dean nous l'a présentée, réfléchissait à voix haute Sam en commençant à se déshabiller.

-Je pense surtout qu'il veut apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, à savoir ce qu'est une relation qui ne se contente pas que du sexe, c'est nouveau pour Dean.

-Oui, mais …

-Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose…

Sam avait remarqué que Castiel n'avait pas l'air d'aimer Lisa mais n'en dit rien.

-On peut faire autre chose que parler aussi si tu veux… et Sam embrassa Castiel.

Et cette nuit-là, les deux couples s'abandonnèrent au plaisir chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain matin, Lisa sortit seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte et de la chemise de Dean. Castiel et Sam étaient sortis en même temps de leur chambre et Castiel se sentit mal à sa vue. Il ne dit rien mais pensait qu'elle aurait pu laisser le doute sur leurs activités de la veille, lui ne sortait pas en boxer avec la chemise de Sam sur le dos.

Dean sortit ensuite et était gêné car il voyait bien que la « tenue » de Lisa ne plaisait pas à Castiel, certainement qu'il avait peur que ça plaise trop à Sam, vu qu'il était bisexuel et au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il appela Lisa à revenir dans la chambre pour lui parler :

-Lisa, tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'habilles un peu plus quand tu sors de cette chambre.

-Ça va Dean, ton frère et Castiel sont gays mais ils ont déjà dû voir des femmes nues, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Heu, en fait, Sam est bi alors… lui ça n'a pas dû le déranger mais Castiel lui, je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui ait beaucoup plu.

-Oups… je ferais plus attention, c'est important pour moi que ces deux-là m'apprécient, je sais qu'ils comptent énormément pour toi. Avec Sam, ça va aller je pense mais avec Castiel, je sens que ça va être plus dur, il est aussi beaucoup plus timide mais tu vas voir, laisse-lui le temps et il va m'adorer, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Dean aurait bien voulu être aussi sûr de cela qu'elle mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il embrassa Lisa et ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses qui paraissaient simples étaient parfois bien compliquées… sans savoir pourquoi.

**Bientôt la suite et pour ceux qui le souhaitent, je viens de publier un petit OS, donc si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire. C'est plutôt humoristique ! Merci encore.**


	10. Chap9: Un complexe indélébile

**Chapitre 9 : Un complexe indélébile :**

**Je voudrais déjà remercier tous ceux qui ont lu « How your parents met » ça a été un régal de l'écrire et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ait fait rire certain(e)s !**

**Merci à tous de lire et de réagir sur « la maison du bonheur », je remercie les guests pour leur review, Drayy, ravie que le début de cette histoire te plaise, Axou, tu aurais dû attendre un peu avant de déclarer officiellement que tu détestes Lisa, tu pourrais changer d'avis plus tard ;) … Elle a fait polémique mais c'est bien, j'aime les réactions différentes et je vois que Sam commence à taper sur le système de certaines d'entre vous, j'espère qu'il reviendra à un moment ou à un autre dans vos bonnes grâces…**

**Ce chapitre va se focaliser sur Castiel, il est vraiment important pour le personnage.**

**A bientôt et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous faire réagir…**

**Pimpiericky.**

Ce Dimanche 03 Décembre 2014 était à marquer d'une pierre blanche :

Dean Winchester allait regarder Harry Potter. Comment cela était arrivé, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait que la responsable à l'origine de ce futur traumatisme était Charlie Bradbury. Elle arrivait vraiment à tout avec lui. Elle avait commencé par littéralement harceler Castiel à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait à leur travail puis elle avait appelé Sam qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Dean, était un fan du petit brun à lunettes dont le courage n'était plus à prouver. Il était déjà à la fac quand il s'était acheté une baguette « magique » et un t-shirt à l'effigie de son héros, mais il les avait très bien planqués, même Castiel ne connaissait pas leur existence. Sam en avait donc parlé devant Lisa et elle avait trouvé que c'était une super idée, que Ben était fan et qu'il allait adorer ! Elle se disait aussi qu'elle connaitrait Charlie et passerait plus de temps avec les proches de Dean et celui-ci avait fini par se laisser embarquer par la liesse générale même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter.

Charlie leur avait concocté un « programme » quasi militaire qu'elle leur lut à voix haute :

-13h30 : L'école des Sorciers

14h45 : pause toilette : 5 minutes

-Et si on a envie de pisser entre c'est bon, on a le droit adjudant-chef ? la coupa Dean.

-J'ai prévu des pauses à cet effet, si tu y vas à un autre moment, nous allons devoir stopper le film ce qui nous fera perdre du temps et si nous perdons du temps nous ne pourrons pas voir tous les films que j'ai prévus.

-Et tu en as prévu combien ?

-Chut, je reprends :

14h50 : La chambre des secrets.

16h10 : pause « on se dégourdit les jambes » pas plus de 4 minutes.

Dean était atterré alors que Sam pouffait de rire.

16h14 : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban.

18h15 : pause préparation du plateau repas télé et toilette.

-Parce qu'en plus on va manger devant la télé aussi ? Tu veux nous tuer Charlie !

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'interrompre Winchester !

Elle lui jeta un regard tellement empreint de colère qu'il se tut.

-19h : La coupe de Feu.

21h : vaisselle.

21h10 : L'ordre du phénix.

Et les trois derniers ne peuvent être vus séparément donc nous aurons le plaisir d'avoir une deuxième soirée Harry Potter !

Mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour en être enthousiasmée après un tel déroulé d'après-midi.

Charlie lança le premier dvd alors que Castiel s'asseyait à côté de Sam. Lisa les rejoignit et se plaça à côté de Castiel. Dean, lui, se rapprocha de Lisa et Ben voulait absolument partager ce moment avec Dean près de lui.

Le premier film fut lancé et Dean trouva l'histoire finalement pas si mal quoique un peu enfantine mais elle plaisait beaucoup à Ben et cela faisait plaisir de voir la joie dans ses yeux d'enfants. Il y en avait un autre qui avait l'air de se régaler : Sam. Il semblait connaître toutes les répliques du film par cœur, surtout dès que le fameux Harry parlait.

-Ben alors, Sammy, tu veux te mettre à côté de ton copain Ben, vous irez prendre le gouter ensemble après, tu es trop mignon !

Et il reçut deux coussins dans la tête : un de Sam et un de Charlie qui le menaça d'être beaucoup plus virulente la prochaine fois qu'il oserait couper la parole à Dumbledore !

Castiel appréciait le film mais avait du mal à rester concentré, son regard déviait souvent de la télévision pour aller se poser sur Lisa et Dean. Surtout Lisa. Elle était tellement belle, il comprenait ce que lui trouvait Dean, elle avait des yeux en amande, une peau mate comme il aurait aimé avoir, lui qui était si pale, un visage fin avec de très jolis traits, il se sentait tellement moche à côté d'elle. Elle avait une jolie bouche avec des lèvres fines qui semblaient douces, tout le contraire de lui avec ses traits grossiers et sa bouche sèche. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle était une sportive tout en ayant gardé sa féminité au paroxysme. Elle était élancée, avait des jambes longues et galbées que sa jupe mettait bien évidemment en valeur. Lui, il s'était mis en jogging, ces temps-ci, il se négligeait, à quoi bon essayer de se faire beau quand on avait son physique et que d'autres étaient tout simplement sublimes au naturel ? Il se sentait vraiment laid en ce moment, ça recommençait, il repensait à lui aussi, à ce que ce type lui avait dit tant d'années auparavant…

Sam se pencha vers lui :

-Tu devrais un peu moins regarder Lisa et un peu plus le film si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se dise que tu as viré ta cuti ou que Charlie ne te voie et ne te punisse, je suis sûr qu'elle en est capable !

Il se reconcentra sur l'écran mais la remarque de Sam l'avait agacé. De toutes façons, ces temps-ci, ses remarques sur Lisa l'agaçaient tous les jours : « elle est charmante, elle va bien avec mon frère, c'est cool pour eux.. », oh là ! Il fallait qu'il arrête, il se comportait comme un gamin, que lui prenait-il ?

Mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer dans sa relation avec lui alors que Dean et Lisa eux, c'était différent, c'était probablement ce qui le dérangeait. Ils étaient au tout début de leur relation alors que sa relation avec Sam était plus ancienne. Enfin, était-il normal d'être parfois un peu las au bout de seulement 11 mois ensemble ? Et encore, entrecoupés d'un mois de rupture. Peut-être que finalement cette rupture avec tout ce qui s'était passé avait eu plus de conséquences qu'il ne l'avait cru ou… est-ce que cela datait même d'avant cela, il n'aurait su le dire. Non, il devait se ressaisir, c'était aussi parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps même si avant ils n'étaient pas en couple, il y avait peut-être trop d'habitudes entre eux.

Ils en étaient au deuxième film quand il vit Lisa se rapprocher un peu plus de Dean… à ce compte-là, autant qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux…pensait-il. Dean passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tout comme Sam l'avait fait avec lui. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse entre Sam et lui mais il manquait de la passion entre eux, mais ça devait venir de lui, il ne pensait pas être capable d'être quelqu'un de passionné. Lisa, elle, regardait Dean avec désir et il ne voulait pas voir s'il y avait la même envie dans celui de Dean. Quand Lisa posa sa main sur la cuisse de Dean et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il se crispa et détourna le regard.

Ils arrivèrent avec découragement au quatrième film : la coupe de feu. Et quand Dean en eut marre et qu'il se leva avec Lisa, s'éloignant en lui tenant la main, Castiel se sentit comme Ron Weasley qui venait de voir Hermione et Victor Krum danser ensemble. Mais qu'est -ce qu'il se disait ? Il se comparait à un des personnages du film, Charlie les avait tous rendus fous cette fois.

Dean se sentait bien, pour une fois il n'était pas tout seul à avoir quelqu'un près de lui pour regarder le film, il n'y avait pas que Castiel et Sam qui pouvaient avoir des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. C'était encore un peu bizarre pour Dean mais il s'y faisait et le sexe avec Lisa était bon, c'était cool, ils ne se prenaient pas la tête. Il ne ressentait pas une immense passion pour elle mais il appréciait les moments passés avec elle et son fils Ben, à part peut-être en cette fin d'après-midi où il faisait une overdose de magie, d'expelliarmus, de Poudlard, des détraqueurs et autres créatures du Potterland.

Ben avait décidé que Charlie était la plus géniale du groupe excepté Dean. Elle vivait très clairement dans son monde et les y avait entraînés tout au long de cette après-midi. Même si du haut de ses 10 ans il pouvait s'apercevoir que seuls Sam et lui s'étaient laissés réellement tentés par le voyage. Sa mère était contente de partager un moment avec eux mais n'avait pas l'air emballée par les films, Dean, lui, avait une furieuse envie de fuir depuis que la tante de Harry Potter avait gonflé comme un ballon et s'était envolée. Et Castiel, il était certainement le plus bizarre de la bande, Ben l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à fixer étrangement sans ciller sa mère. Pourtant, celle-ci lui avait expliqué que Castiel et Sam étaient ensemble comme elle et Dean et qu'il aimait les hommes. Alors pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ? Les grandes personnes étaient vraiment perturbantes parfois…

Sam était vraiment fan de Harry Potter et il était ravi de ce moment, Charlie avait eu une excellente idée. Même s'il regrettait que Castiel ne partage pas sa passion. La manière qu'il avait eue de le regarder ou de le rembarrer ces derniers jours à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Lisa lui avait confirmé que Castiel ne la supportait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Castiel d'être aussi froid avec quelqu'un. Il l'avait déjà vu très timide mais cette attitude-là était différente. Et cette après-midi, il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder. Sam avait peur que ce ne soit sa faute, que Castiel avait peur qu'il craque pour elle. Elle était très belle mais il était amoureux de Castiel et ne commettrait pas une nouvelle erreur de ce type, ça avait vraiment été lié à la mort de Jessica mais aujourd'hui, avec Castiel à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin réussi à faire son deuil, et puis comme s'il pourrait faire un truc pareil à son frère en plus, même si Lisa ne restait pas avec lui, elle resterait à jamais son ex et c'était sacré. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rassurer Castiel, après tout c'était de sa faute s'il avait si peu confiance. Il lui semblait encore plus mal dans sa peau ces temps-ci, autant que quand il l'avait trompé et comme quand il l'avait rencontré trois ans et demi plus tôt. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de serpent de Voldemort qui venait de ressusciter et affronter Harry. Et merde, il venait de rater son passage préféré de Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. Cet Harry en avait bavé mais s'était toujours relevé, avait vécu et s'était dressé courageusement contre ses ennemis pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il lui faisait un peu penser à son frère, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait et surtout lui, son petit frère. Dean était un héros pour lui, comme Harry Potter… ok, là il fallait qu'il arrête sinon bientôt, il allait sortir sa baguette magique et faire une démonstration devant tout le monde. Il n'osait déjà pas imaginer comme il prendrait cher si Dean connaissait son existence alors si en plus il la sortait en s'imaginant Charlie en Hermione et Dean en Harry, il fallait qu'il arrête son délire.

Lisa aimait voir son fils aussi heureux, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait entre elle et Dean, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation, que la conception du couple lui était inconnue mais il se débrouillait pourtant bien et surtout avec ben. Si ça ne marchait pas entre eux, elle serait triste pour lui car en peu de temps, il s'était vraiment attaché à lui. Dean avait avec son fils l'attitude d'une Molly Weasley, le côté mère poule en moins mais il se souciait vraiment de lui. D 'accord, Charlie les avait vraiment lobotomisés avec ses films, elle était un peu trop originale pour elle, même si elle l'appréciait. Même si en matière d'originalité la palme allait à Castiel, elle avait pu sentir ses yeux perçants sur elle pendant un bon moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir quel était son problème. Et d'après Dean, il était vraiment génial alors elle voulait lui laisser du temps mais espérait que son comportement changerait.

Charlie avait remarqué que tous, exceptés Ben et Sam à part sur la fin du quatre, étaient ailleurs et elle qui avait fait de Hermione sa muse, son idole, son autre, se sentait aujourd'hui comme une Luna Lovegood, une incomprise… Elle soupira. Mais même si elle était un peu déçue, elle se demandait quand même ce qui arrivait à son Castiel. Elle l'avait senti mal ces derniers temps et apparemment ça avait un rapport avec cette Lisa qui si elle était sympa et très belle ne serait certainement pas la femme de la vie de Dean. Mais c'était bien pour une fois de le voir avec quelqu'un même si ça ne durerait pas, Charlie en était certaine. Dommage pour le petit Ben… Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Castiel, elle l'adorait tellement. En même temps, il valait mieux que ça vienne de lui…

Il était finalement presque minuit quand Charlie retira le dernier dvd du lecteur. Ils étaient tous plus fatigués que s'ils avaient fait le Marathon de New York.

-Charlie, c'était la dernière fois.

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, Winchester !

Et ils partirent tous se coucher avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire une nuit blanche pour regarder les trois derniers…

Une semaine plus tard, Castiel descendait dans la cuisine vêtu d'un vieux jogging alors qu'il était plus de midi. Il était resté couché car il avait travaillé toute la nuit sur cette grosse affaire de clonage, il avait épluché tous les rapports scientifiques à la recherche d'irrégularités tant scientifiques que juridiques. Il n'avait même pas entendu Sam partir.

Dean s'affairait dans la cuisine, il rassemblait des ingrédients, apparemment il allait faire sa fameuse tarte aux pommes.

-Hé ! La marmotte !

-Hé, ça va je me suis couché à 4 heures du matin et j'ai besoin de mes 8 heures de sommeil !

-Tiens, prends du café.

-Merci Dean. Alors, tu fais ta tarte ? en se léchant les lèvres.

-Oui, Lisa et moi allons au cinéma et Ben nous rejoint ici après la séance, il est chez un copain, alors on se fera un goûter.

Lisa passait souvent à la maison ce qui agaçait Castiel mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et tout à coup, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Dean quand il lui avait parlé de son apple pie life. Il avait dit qu'il aimerait apprendre à sa petite femme idéale la recette de sa mère. Il se demanda s'il attendait Lisa pour qu'elle prépare cette tarte avec lui. Avaient-ils déjà atteint ce stade dans leur relation ?

-Elle va arriver maintenant Lisa ?

-Non, elle passe juste me prendre pour la séance à 14h20. J'ai le temps de faire ma tarte avant.

Et Castiel se sentit étrangement soulagé.

Il but son café tout en regardant Dean préparer sa pâte.

-Ça t'intéresse Cas ? en attrapant le paquet de farine.

-Quoi dont ?

-D'apprendre à faire une tarte aux pommes ? Celle-ci est spéciale, tu sais que c'est la recette de ma mère.

Castiel était touché que son ami lui demande cela.

-Ça me plairait beaucoup mais tu n'as pas peur que je casse tous tes plats et que je la gâche ta tarte aux pommes ? avec un petit sourire.

-Pas si tu regardes, personne n'a dit que j'allais te laisser toucher à quoi que ce soit !

-Tu es un salopard Dean Winchester ! ironiquement.

-Je plaisante Cas, et puis, tant que je suis avec toi, ça ne risque rien !

Ils passèrent une heure à la préparer, Dean lui montrait quels ingrédients mettre en premier, les petits secrets de cette recette et le laissa même saupoudrer la tarte de cannelle mais lui avait quand même répété trois fois la quantité à mettre.

Ils la mirent au four quand Dean lui demanda :

-Ça te dirait de venir avec nous au cinéma ?

Castiel cherchait une excuse, n'importe quoi, il avait du travail en retard dans ce fameux dossier qui l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'au matin mais Dean ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps.

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir Cas, tu sais, si, si jamais Lisa devait rester sur du long terme, on en n'est pas encore là, mais si jamais, c'est important pour moi que vous vous entendiez bien, si elle doit faire partie de ma vie j'aimerais que ça se passe bien entre vous car tu fais partie de la mienne tout comme mon frère et…

-Ok, ok, je viens, je sais que ça peut te mettre mal à l'aise de parler trop longtemps alors c'est bon, j'accepte.

Il avait été touché par les paroles de Dean et ne pouvait plus refuser après ça. Même si l'idée de tenir la chandelle ne lui plaisait pas trop. Mais Dean l'avait souvent fait avec lui et Sam, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit les choses en négatif.

Lisa arriva et était contente que Castiel vienne, elle se disait qu'il était motivé à faire un effort.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cinéma, Dean et Castiel allèrent vers les sièges en premier, suivis par Lisa, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue car ils discutaient et qu'elle était allé prendre du pop-corn. Et là, l'incident se produisit :

-Hé, le petit couple, vous n'auriez pas 20 cents, il me les manque pour aller m'acheter du pop-corn moi aussi, les interpella un type assis devant, la trentaine, plutôt canon.

-Non, on n'est pas un couple, bafouilla Dean.

-Non, non, confirma Castiel.

Le type explosa de rire.

-Non, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas gay, même si c'est dommage, en s'adressant à Dean, je parlais de toi et de ta bombe de copine, en désignant Lisa. Et puis si tu avais été gay, je t'aurais déjà dragué je sais bien qu'entre moi et le gringalet, en montrant Castiel, il n'y a pas photos. On ne joue carrément pas dans la même catégorie, lui c'est plutôt les moches, je ne sortirai jamais de chez moi habillé comme ça, franchement, en désignant son vieux jogging beaucoup trop large pour lui.

Dean était à deux doigts de foutre son poing dans la gueule du mec quand il entendit Castiel s'excuser et partir à toute vitesse.

-Merde ! Cas ! Cas ! en partant à sa poursuite et le suivant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Castiel s'était enfermé dans un des WC.

-Cas, allez, sors de là, Cas…

Castiel ne sortait toujours pas et il était sûr de l'avoir entendu renifler.

-Castiel, je suis capable de défoncer cette porte, alors, sors de là ! Cas s'il te plait….

Et Castiel ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lavabo.

-Hé Cas ! Ce mec est un con ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état.

-Oui, mais il a très clairement raison, en se regardant dans le miroir. Tout le monde le pense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien.

-Castiel, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à cause de Raphaël ? On sait tous les deux que ce mec était un conard fini. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça…

-Raphaël n'avait peut-être pas tort tu sais… il n'a pas été le seul à penser que j'étais en-dessous de tout…

Dean se dit qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'il s'était dit que Castiel n'avait pas été humilié que par son salopard d'ex-petit ami.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Cas ? Pourquoi tu as une aussi pauvre image de toi-même ? Un mec t'a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dean, arrête.

Il faisait les cent pas.

-Parle-moi, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça !

Castiel se sentait mal, il était à fleur de peau mais quelque chose dans la manière dont le regardait Dean le fit se calmer. Il ne le regardait pas avec pitié, pas avec dégoût, non, il y avait juste de l'incompréhension et de la douceur dans son regard.

Alors il se lança :

-J'ai découvert quand j'avais 15 ans que je n'étais attiré que par les garçons. J'imagine que tu avais déjà une vie sexuelle à cet âge, en souriant.

Dean ne répondit pas mais sa tête en disait long.

-Moi, j'étais un vrai rat de bibliothèque, j'étais plutôt le genre intello à qui personne ne s'intéressait… Je ne m'intéressais qu'aux études et ne voyais pas les filles et puis j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'étais pas attiré par elles mais par les garçons. Je ne pouvais pas en parler, Gabriel venait de partir pour faire le tour des États-Unis afin de trouver un lieu où il voudrait plus tard ouvrir sa boutique de bonbons et mon père, mon père ne l'a compris que quand j'avais 17 ans. Il a trouvé un carnet où j'écrivais certaines de mes pensées inavouables et même si je n'avais eu aucun petit ami, j'avais des envies, des fantasmes que j'exprimais et il a brûlé le journal et n'en a plus jamais reparlé mais déjà qu'il était plutôt quelqu'un de strict et qui parlait peu, là, il ne m'adressait plus la parole à part s'il y était vraiment obligé, il était si froid…

Castiel avait le regard dans le vide.

-Ça devait être difficile..

-Oui. Et un jour, Marc, un type du lycée est venu me voir, personne ne venait me parler d'habitude et lui, il était là, il m'attendait après les cours et il savait à qui il avait affaire, il faut dire qu'il était très bien renseigné, cracha Castiel.

De quoi et par qui il avait été renseigné se demanda Dean mais ne coupa pas Castiel qui se confiait déjà difficilement.

- Il a passé du temps avec moi ainsi que le lendemain et le surlendemain et m'a embrassé et de fil en aiguille, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec lui, il était plus expérimenté, on a couché quelquefois ensemble. Même si je savais que ça ne serait jamais de l'amour, j'étais content, c'était une première expérience, je m'attachais un peu et…et j'ai pris un peu d'assurance et….

-Oui, l'encouragea Dean.

-Je , gêné.

-Cas, vas-y .

-Je te parle de sexe…

-Oui et alors ? Tu sais que je suis un grand expert de la question, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Du sexe entre hommes, vraiment ? lui demanda avec espièglerie Castiel.

-Ok, peut-être pas, mais le sexe c'est le sexe non ?

-Pas tout le monde voit ça comme toi, enfin, je…j'ai voulu échanger les rôles…

Devant le regard interrogatif de Dean, il poursuivit :

-Tu sais être actif…hum…

-Ah, oui, ok ok…

-Et là, il… il… s'est moqué de moi, il a ri à gorge déployée et m'a dit…. ces mots, les mots qu'il a employés sont gravés dans ma tête à jamais « tu es ridicule, tu es moche, c'est tout juste si j'arrive à jouir avec toi, il faut que je pense à mon ex pour y arriver et pourtant il n'était pas très bandant , tu donnes autant envie qu'un poulpe, regarde-toi, et il t'arriverait de bouger un peu des fois ? de donner du plaisir ? »

Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il couchait avec moi.

Il avait la voix tremblante.

- Et…. et il m'a répondu, je l'entends parfois encore dans ma tête même 10 ans après, « ça m'a amusé le temps de te voir jouer les petite pucelles, de te prendre ta petite innocence toujours là à 18 ans mais sérieux, que tu me la mettes, tu doutes de rien toi » il était si cruel Dean, il a éclaté de rire et m' a dit que je ne la lui mettrai jamais et que je ne la mettrai jamais à personne.

Il éclata en sanglots et Dean l'attrapa, il se débâtit légèrement

-Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça Dean, que tu me vois si faible si…

-Chuut, chuut, calme toi Cas, le prenant dans ses bras..

Là, Castiel s'écroula et Dean le réconforta, sa détresse le touchait tellement.

Et Dean l'embrassa très fort sur le front.

Lisa, ne les voyant plus revenir, s'était approchée des toilettes et aperçut de loin la scène. Dean et Castiel étaient très proches et il avait l'air très mal alors c'était normal que Dean, en tant qu'ami, le console mais quelque chose la dérangeait, elle avait l'impression d'assister à un moment extrêmement intime entre son petit ami et le petit ami du frère de celui-ci et cela la perturbait. Elle repartit vers la salle, perdue dans ses réflexions, préférant les laisser seuls.

Castiel se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé Dean.

-Hé, ne t'excuse jamais de ressentir de la peine par rapport à ça, Cas, ce que ce mec t'a fait est horrible. Il t'a humilié alors que tu es quelqu'un de fantastique ! Tu ne mérites pas une chose pareille, personne ne mérite une chose pareille.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire car c'était Sam qui aurait dû le rassurer, lui dire combien il était beau, pas lui.

Castiel eut un rire sans joie.

-Mais ça a des conséquences.

-J'imagine, c'est pour ça que parfois tu as si peu confiance en toi. Et … sexuellement ?

Il s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

-Je dirais qu'au final Marc avait raison sur ce que je ne serai jamais capable de faire.. et pourtant j'en ai envie, mais, dans ma tête c'est bloqué. Est-ce que je pourrais arriver un jour à… passer au-dessus de tout ça ?

Sans le dire à Dean, il se dit que ce ne serait certainement pas Sam qui l'aiderait. Il avait du mal à lâcher prise, à le rassurer et n'était qu'actif. Il ne pensait pas que ça changerait un jour.

-Je l'espère, Cas… Mais, ne rentre pas dans les détails s'il-te-plait…, le taquina-t-il pour détendre Castiel qui essuyait ses larmes.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé. Puis tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à t'épancher comme lors d'une psychothérapie Dean.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais moi c'est vraiment particulier, il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet-là.

-Tu crois que moi je raconte ma vie à tout le monde ?

-Non, je ne pense pas non.

-On doit avoir un lien très profond.

Dean releva les sourcils ce qui lui donnait une drôle de tête et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Dean était heureux d'avoir redonné le sourire à Castiel. Quand il fut certain que Castiel allait mieux, ils quittèrent les toilettes et retournèrent s'assoir dans la salle bien qu'ils aient raté plus du quart de la séance. Lisa ne dit rien et le type de devant les regarda mais quand Dean lui jeta un regard menaçant, il garda les yeux rivés devant l'écran.

Dean avait du mal à réaliser ce que lui avait confié Castiel. C'était tellement dur, tellement injuste… il avait été abandonné par sa mère à deux ans, avait grandi avec un père strict et froid qui l'avait complètement ignoré quand il avait appris pour son homosexualité, il avait un frère avec qui il avait de très mauvais rapports au point que Castiel n'en parlait jamais. Heureusement qu'il avait eu Gabriel, il avait vu combien il l'aimait et comprenait pourquoi, il n'avait eu que lui pour l'aider et l'aimer dans sa jeunesse. Et cet horrible type, ce qu'il lui avait fait n'avait pas de nom…comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi cruel… puis il était tombé sur Raphaël… il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Et Sam qui avait merdé… comment ne voyait-il pas à quel point son petit ami souffrait… ça lui échappait totalement. Il aurait dû rester en dehors de tout ça mais Castiel le touchait profondément et devant sa détresse, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le soutenir même si ce n'était pas sa place à lui.

Castiel se sentait mieux, avoir révélé à quelqu'un ce dont il n'avait jamais parlé pendant 10 ans lui avait permis de se libérer d'un poids même s'il était évident que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se sentir mal par moments car il y avait des complexes indélébiles et celui-ci en faisait partie. Mais il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur Dean. Il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus la force de son amitié. C'était dingue la facilité qu'il avait de lui parler, même s'il n'avait pas tout dit à Dean, et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui alors qu'il le connaissait depuis seulement 4 mois et demi…


	11. Chap10: Noël en famille

**Chapitre 10 : Noël en famille:**

**Merci à tous de me lire et m'écrire, c'est très motivant et ça me touche vraiment de voir que vous aimez cette histoire. Les personnages et situations se développent doucement mais sûrement. Ce chapitre nous fait faire connaissance avec les personnages qui gravitent autour de Sam, Castiel et Dean et contient peu d'action mais représente un petit pas de plus dans la relation entre Dean et Castiel… **

**Je vous laisse avec eux….**

**Pimpiericky. **

Le temps avait passé si vite, c'était déjà Noël.

Dean et Sam s'étaient affairés en cuisine toute la journée car cette année serait celle de la famille, la famille de cœur, celle qui s'était imposée à eux depuis toutes ces années. Dean regardait l'assemblée présente à la table.

Il y avait Bobby, qui avait été un père pour eux quand le leur avait tourné alcoolique et que son comportement avait changé, qui les avait recueillis quand leurs parents étaient morts, qui avait offert son premier job à Dean, qui les avait toujours soutenus en ne demandant jamais rien en retour.

Dean aimait cet homme. Il ne le lui dirait jamais bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, il n'avait dit ces mots qu'à sa mère, jamais même à Sam alors qu'il était celui qu'il aimerait toute sa vie sans condition, peu importe ce que leur réserverait leur avenir. Puis, Bobby ne voudrait jamais entendre ces mots de sa vie, il était bien plus encore bourru que Dean, il les prendrait pour des fous lui et Sam s'ils s'épanchaient comme cela. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux, ils étaient les fils que Bobby n'avaient jamais eu. Surtout Dean qui avait de nombreux points communs avec lui, ils étaient grognons, renfermés parfois, mais les personnes les plus loyales et généreuses dès qu'il s'agissait de leurs proches. Ils se comprenaient.

Ellen s'était mise avec Bobby bien des années après la mort de sa femme. Il avait été très affecté par celle-ci et n'avait pas voulu d'enfant car elle était enceinte au moment de sa mort. Cela lui avait laissé une double blessure que même le temps n'avait jamais réussi à guérir complètement. Il avait côtoyé Ellen pendant des années au Roadhouse, il mangeait tous les midis là-bas car c'était près de son garage. Il lui avait plu tout de suite et elle seule savait décoder ses grognements et râleries diverses.

Mais Bobby était meurtri, certainement pas prêt pour une autre relation et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas d'enfant et Ellen était faîte pour être mère. Ils étaient donc devenus des amis, Ellen avait fini par se faire une raison et en avait épousé un autre avec qui elle eut Jo. Mais cet homme mourut en héros sur le champ de bataille. Bobby fut près d'elle en tant qu'ami et ce n'est que des années plus tard qu'ils se trouvèrent, ne voulant pas attendre d'être devenus trop vieux pour profiter des années qui leur restaient à vivre et s'étaient mis en couple quand Jo avait 14 ans. Ils étaient solides, pas forcément fous amoureux mais ils n'étaient plus en âge d'être aveuglés par la passion et les contes de fée. Il y avait une infinie tendresse entre eux et cela leur suffisait.

Ellen était un peu la voix de la raison dans cette famille, elle avait toujours su remettre Dean à sa place comme personne et elle était une des rares avec qui il ne faisait pas trop le malin.

Elle était très proche de Sam, il était plus petit et moins indépendant que Dean quand leur mère était devenue trop malade pour s'occuper d'eux et Sam s'était rapproché d'elle, seule présence féminine dont il avait tant besoin. Elle avait eu son cœur meurtri pour lui lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Jessica. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre la personne qu'on aimait et se demandait quand on laisserait ce pauvre gosse tranquille. Elle avait laissé Dean gérer la situation sachant qu'il ferait pour le mieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux frères s'aimer comme eux et savait que c'est ce qui sauverait Sam.

Bobby considérait Jo comme sa fille tout en respectant la place du père de celle-ci, ce héros mort sous les balles en tant que soldat. Elle était comme la sœur de Dean, ils se connaissaient depuis tous petits, avaient partagé le bac à sable puis s'étaient côtoyés à l'école puis au collège, ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde et étaient restés très proches même en grandissant. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre eux et Dean avait été le premier à aider Ash pour la séduire car il avait su qu'il s'occuperait d'elle comme d'une reine et c'était ce qu'elle méritait. Et aujourd'hui, lui aussi était un membre à part entière de cette famille. Drôle et intelligent, il avait conquis tout le monde.

Charlie était présente aussi pour passer Noël avec eux, Dean l'avait invitée car elle était seule, n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps et avait été adoptée dans celle-ci. Elle était l'originale, la geek obsessionnelle qui pouvait les agacer parfois mais qu'ils adoraient. Et elle arrivait à les faire sortir de leur quotidien, en cela, elle avait quelque chose de magique… même s'ils espéraient que jamais elle ne les forcerait à aller à un de ces rassemblements de « fans » hystériques qui auraient leur peau.

Dean se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir tous ces gens à ses côtés et à ceux de son frère. Et puis, maintenant il y avait Castiel… Castiel qui était devenu en si peu de temps quelqu'un de très spécial pour lui. Il était gentil, honnête, drôle même si parfois c'était malgré lui, intelligent sans en jouer, il était modeste, parfois trop, généreux, c'était vraiment une belle personne. Il avait beaucoup souffert mais ne le montrait pas vraiment, il était courageux, un mélange de fragilité et de force, c'était incroyable. Peu de gens auraient gardé cette gentillesse et cet altruisme en ayant vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Dean se demandait comment il pouvait encore avoir foi en l'humanité après avoir croisé la route de tant d'ignobles individus. Ceux qui ne le voyaient pas et le snobaient quand il était jeune, cet homme écœurant qui avait brisé l'adolescent qu'il était et marqué à vie l'homme qu'il était devenu. Cet être abject qu'était Raphaël et ce frère sur lequel Dean se posait de plus en plus de questions. Pour que Castiel ne lui parle plus et ne l'évoque jamais il y avait dû avoir quelque chose de terrible entre eux.

Depuis que Castiel s'était confié à lui, il se sentait plus proche de lui, même si c'était difficilement imaginable, mais il était un peu gêné par rapport à son frère, il évitait de lui parler de Castiel de peur de trop en dire mais en même temps, il avait envie de lui dire de se bouger, d'aider son petit-ami mais il fallait que cela vienne de Castiel ou de Sam, certainement pas de lui.

Puis, plus récemment, Lisa et Ben avaient fait leur apparition. Ben était un petit gars génial, Dean l'adorait. Ces temps-ci, il passait énormément de temps avec lui car Lisa l'emmenait à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se voir ce qui, en y pensant, était curieux. Depuis quand avait-elle pris quelques distances ? Il verrait bien comment leur relation évoluerait. Ils étaient venus à Noël car Lisa devait le passer chez sa sœur mais celle-ci l'avait appelée à la dernière minute car leur village était victime d'une tempête de neige et ils étaient bloqués : personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du village. Dean s'était alors fait une joie de les inviter. Il était très content du cadeau qu'il avait trouvé à Ben : une Impala miniature, il allait être ravi.

Il espérait aussi que le cadeau de Castiel lui plairait, il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de lui offrir mais il lui était apparu comme une évidence…

Le dîner avait été un charmant repas en famille, vraiment joyeux. Castiel était heureux, il n'avait jamais vécu un moment comme celui-ci. Chez lui, les réunions de famille étaient toujours gâchées par Michel et ses remarques, enfin, s'il y avait réellement quelque chose à gâcher au vu du peu de lien entre le père et ses fils… Seul Gabriel lui manquait mais dans sa boutique, pendant les fêtes, c'était le rush donc il ne pouvait pas se déplacer et quand parfois Castiel était allé le voir, il se dégageait mais il y avait trop d'activités au magasin pour pouvoir réellement profiter de temps ensemble. En même temps, c'était bon signe pour les affaires du «Trickster's Candy», Gabriel vivait de son rêve et en était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Castiel. Il était de toutes façons ravi d'être avec les Winchester, ce soir, même la présence de Lisa ne le dérangeait pas, en fait depuis le moment qu'il avait partagé avec Dean, il se sentait plus rassuré, c'était une sensation étrange… même s'il n'appréciait toujours pas vraiment quand elle passait trop de temps avec eux.

Dean déclara le moment des cadeaux ouvert en lançant les hostilités : lui et Sam avaient offert à Bobby « Qu'est-ce qu'un ordinateur pour les nuls » et un chapeau ridicule.

-Les sales petits crétins ingrats, vous voyez comme ils me remercient… Hors de question que je porte un truc pareil! De quoi j'aurais l'air ?

Et devant le petit sourire en coin de Dean:

-Non, toi, ne réponds pas à cette question!

Tout le monde riait aux éclats.

-Ces deux-là, ce qu'ils ne m'auront pas fait… Dean 16 ans et Sam 14, je me disais qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour faire des conneries puériles, ben non, ils m'ont fait assoir sur un coussin pêteur le jour où je recevais des clients importants au garage… des crétins, je vous dis…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ellen lui vissa le chapeau sur la tête à la place de son éternelle casquette et tout le monde avait pu s'apercevoir de quoi il avait l'air. C'était comique !

Sam avait téléchargé toutes les chansons préférées de Dean sur un IPod et lui avait offert en ajoutant qu'il fallait que Dean jette ses vieilles cassettes et commence à aller vers plus de modernité, ce qui lui valut une tape dans la tête puis une accolade fraternelle, prouvant que le temps qu'avait passé Sam à faire cela le touchait.

Dean, lui, lui offrit des bouquins d'un auteur qu'il adorait, Sam ne savait même pas comment il avait eu cette info.

Castiel s'approcha de Sam avec son paquet :

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'ai vu que tu avais apprécié…

Sam ouvrit la boîte : il y avait l'intégrale de Harry Potter. C'était mignon.

-Merci Castiel, j'aime vraiment ces films.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Et puis, depuis, j'ai mieux compris ce qu'était ce truc en bois caché dans le fond de ton bureau: une baguette.

-Tu sais ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que je n'en parlerai jamais à Dean.

Sam était touché, Castiel le connaissait bien. Sam l'aimait vraiment. Il n'osait pas le lui dire mais il l'aimait.

Il espérait que le message passerait avec son cadeau.

-Tiens.

Castiel regarda le cadeau de Sam, c'était un album photo avec pour couverture la photo d'eux qu'il avait aussi placée dans le salon, sa préférée. Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement. Il y avait des photos de plein de moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, plein de photos avaient été prises en catimini. C'était superbe, il y avait Meg et lui, des photos avec Sam, des photos de Bella et Meg , de Sam et lui puis de Sam, Dean et lui. Il adorait ce cadeau, Sam pouvait être parfois un égoïste mais d'autres fois se révéler adorable.

-C'est magnifique, Sam, merci.

Et il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Dean les observait, se disant que le cadeau de Sam avait vraiment plu à Castiel. C'était bien pour eux, non ?

Il se concentra sur ceux qui étaient avec lui et offrit à Lisa un parfum et un foulard assorti à ses yeux et à Ben l'Impala miniature. Il hurlait de joie.

Ash et Jo observaient une fois de plus la scène de loin.

-Bien, Sam a marqué des points on dirait, tu crois que Dean va contre-attaquer comment ?

-C'est pas un match Ash.

-Oui, mais bon, espérons qu'il ne lui offre pas la même chose qu'à Lisa? ce n'était pas très original.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait faire plaisir aux gens qu'il aime vraiment…

-On va voir ça.

-Non, je ne pense pas que nous le verrons, je ne pense pas que Dean lui offre son cadeau devant tout le monde, si je le connais aussi bien que ce que je crois le connaître, il va lui offrir quelque chose de vraiment personnel et il le fera dans la discrétion. Et ça, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Ash aimait se moquer de sa Jo mais à ce moment précis, le cœur n'y était pas car il savait que cette fois elle avait raison et qu'un drame se tramait lentement mais sûrement.

Castiel se leva et prit l'album photo de Sam pour aller le ranger dans sa chambre. Dean l'aperçut et monta à sa suite. En le voyant, Castiel alla poser l'album et récupéra le cadeau de Dean. Celui-ci était aussi dans sa chambre à la recherche du petit emballage pour Castiel.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du couloir séparant les deux chambres.

Il y avait une certaine nervosité dans l'air.

Dean s'approcha de lui.

-Tiens Cas, c'est pour toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il s'échangèrent les paquets et Dean s'appuya sur la rambarde des escaliers car le paquet était un peu grand.

Il déchira avec précaution le papier cadeau et sortit trois livres : un grand et beau livre « Le Monde et ses merveilles » avec des photos magnifiques, un guide retraçant tous les lieux à visiter, les modes de transport, les gîtes, camping, hôtels… et en dernier un cahier- album décoré de paysages où l'on pouvait coller des photos et écrire des commentaires.

Ils étaient accompagnés d'une petite carte :

« Parce qu'un jour tu en auras besoin pour organiser ton fameux tour du monde, je sais que tu réaliseras ce rêve pour toi, pour ta maman, et que tu auras besoin d'en conserver les traces photos, ambiance, souvenirs… pour finir tes plans pour cette maison. Tu réaliseras tous tes rêves Dean car personne ne le mérite plus que toi. Toi qui as su m'apporter ton soutien quand j'en avais le plus besoin comme personne ne l'avait fait avant toi. Merci.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Cas. »

Dean était profondément touché. Castiel le soutenait, croyait en son rêve alors que lui l'avait laissé en bord de route dans les affres de sa vie.

Castiel déballa le petit paquet et en sortit un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et resta sans voix quand il vit une petite plaque d'immatriculation en argent gravée «à mon meilleur ami». Il la prit entre ses doigts et vit qu'il y avait un anneau permettant de pendre le pendentif. Il pourrait l'accrocher à la gourmette de sa mère avec le bonbon de Gabriel. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui l'émouvait le plus : le message inscrit sur le pendentif, la forme qui représentait une plaque d'immatriculation de voiture, symbole de leur amour à tous les deux envers un morceau de tôle qui représentait des souvenirs importants ou le fait que Dean avait compris sans qu'il n'en lui ait jamais parlé que la gourmette et le pendentif avaient une valeur sentimentale forte à ses yeux, cadeaux et souvenirs de sa mère et de son frère Gabriel. Et Dean voulait faire parti de ses proches, des gens qu'ils portaient à son poignet pour avoir l'impression qu'il les avait en permanence avec lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, sans un mot.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, chacun savait l'importance du cadeau de l'autre. Même s'ils n'en mesuraient certainement pas toute la portée.

Puis, ils se chuchotèrent un merci qui ne représentait même pas un millième de ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant précis.

Puis, ils entendirent Sam s'écrier :

-Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? On vous attend !

Et Castiel dû descendre, à contrecœur, en jetant un dernier regard à Dean. Celui-ci, avant de descendre, repassa dans sa chambre pour poser le cadeau de Castiel. Il ouvrit sa commode et y déposa les livres et l'album sur le dessus. Il posa ensuite la carte, la relut et effleura la dernière phrase et la signature de ses doigts. Il referma le tiroir et descendit rejoindre les autres.

Dean discutait avec Jo.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lisa ?

-Sincèrement Dean ?

-On a toujours été franc l'un envers l'autre non ?

-Je la trouve très sympa et très belle…

Dean regardait Castiel parler avec Sam et son visage s'illumina quand il vit qu'il avait accroché à la gourmette de son poignet son pendentif. Jo remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux et soupira. Cela fit revenir Dean à la conversation.

-Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois que tu es plus attaché à son fils qu'à elle.

-J'aime beaucoup Ben c'est vrai, mais je tiens à Lisa aussi.

-Je n'en doute pas Dean mais je crois que ce n'est simplement pas la bonne. Si tu l'avais rencontrée avant peut-être auriez-vous pu faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble… Mais c'est trop tard.

-Avant quoi ?

Jo se leva, embrassa Dean sur la joue et s'éloigna, laissant celui-ci perplexe.

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Jalousie » et verra encore un pas de plus dans leur relation… A bientôt !**


	12. Chap11: Jalousie

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie :**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire notamment grâce à ce nouveau perso qui fait une apparition et que j'adore, c'est pour ça qu'il est publié aussi rapidement, c'est que je l'ai écrit d'une traite vu que je me suis éclatée. Puis, les choses évoluent… **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai savouré son écriture...  
><strong>

**Pimpiericky.**

Sam aimait bien se moquer de son frère, ce n'était pas méchant mais il était tellement grande gueule et adorant titiller tout le monde et que son passe-temps favori avait toujours été de l'embêter, il aimait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. C'était un peu l'amour vache entre eux mais c'était surtout de l'amour.

En tous cas, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de le faire râler pendant un moment quand Lisa avait parlé d'une soirée de réveillon pour le 31 décembre. Une soirée avec du monde et de la danse, Dean allait détester. Sam avait tout de suite dit que ce serait une idée géniale et invité Charlie, Jo et Ash. Ils avaient tous accepté et donc Dean s'était retrouvé devant le fait accompli avec tous ses amis et sa petite amie partants, il n'avait donc pas eu le choix. Mais tout le monde l'avait entendu pendant des jours « et en plus je devrais porter un costume de pingouin ? », « il est hors de question de me faire danser, plutôt mourir », « j'espère qu'ils ont un bon bar au moins »…

On était enfin le 31 décembre et Dean se disait en descendant les escaliers de la maison dans son costume noir que 2014 allait très mal finir avec cette soirée de malheur et Sam, lui, jubilait. Il était en bas avec Castiel qui se tenait dos aux escaliers, parlant avec Charlie, arrivée la première. Il se retourna et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Dean. Il était magnifique dans ce costume, il lui allait comme un gant, mettant en valeur sa carrure, il était vraiment élégant.

Dean aperçut Castiel se retourner et il ne le quitta pas des yeux en descendant. Le costume qu'il portait lui allait vraiment bien et le mettait en valeur. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

On sonna à la porte, c'était Lisa. Vêtue d'une splendide robe argentée, elle ferait tourner bien des têtes ce soir. Castiel, en la voyant s'accrocher au bras de Dean, se sentit mal et baissa le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Charlie qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi Castiel n'était pas très bien tous ces derniers temps.

Les derniers à arriver furent Jo et Ash et ils partirent vers le lieu de leur petite soirée.

Peu après qu'ils soient arrivés à la salle immense qui possédait un grand comptoir de bar et une mezzanine basse qui surplombait la piste de danse, Dean bougonnait déjà, Lisa le fit danser une fois mais il lui avait dit que c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir et que ça n'arriverait plus. Elle avait dansé avec Jo puis avec quelques hommes qui l'avaient invitée en tout bien tout honneur. Sam dansait souvent avec Charlie et Jo vu que Castiel et Ash n'aimaient pas cela non plus. Ash discutait avec Dean quand Castiel alla s'assoir au bar, un peu plus loin.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule et il en avait eu marre de voir Dean danser avec Lisa et après de voir à quel point elle faisait tourner les têtes. Et Charlie venait apparemment de se trouver de la compagnie pour la nuit.

Il commanda un verre puis deux puis trois….etc…

Dean n'osait pas aller le voir, il préférait discuter avec Ash car mine de rien, l'échange des cadeaux avec Castiel l'avait perturbé. Ils avaient encore vécu un moment fort. Mais il le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille le voir avant qu'il ne soit plus capable de descendre de son tabouret tout seul. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, un type de la soirée surgit de nulle part et prit place au côté de Castiel. Dean resta du coup à sa place sans lâcher du regard ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin. Ash avait bien remarqué la scène mais ne dit rien et attendit la suite en continuant à parler à Dean, qui visiblement ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

-Je me demande bien ce que vous cherchez au fond de ce verre, murmura le type qui s'était assis à côté de Castiel.

Castiel se retourna et regarda son vis-à vis. Blond, yeux bleus, élancé, mince et élégant, une barbe faussement négligée qui rajoutait à son charme, il devait être un petit peu plus âgé que Castiel, la trentaine passée mais très séduisant. Il lui avait semblé l'apercevoir un peu plus tôt draguer une des serveuses.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, jeta Castiel, commençant à sentir légèrement les effets de l'alcool mêlés à de la colère contre Lisa et Dean et Sam aussi tant qu'il y était.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il en mordrait presque le petit angelot. Je suis Balthazar, enchanté.

Et il lui tendit la main avec un large sourire.

Castiel mit quelques secondes à réagir mais en voyant le sourire de ce Balthazar, il se dit qu'il pouvait être agréable, après tout, il n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes.

-Castiel, en attrapant sa main. Enchanté aussi. Excusez mon ton de tout à l'heure.

Il n'y a pas de mal. Je pourrais tout excuser à d'aussi beaux yeux.

Castiel se sentit gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dragué ouvertement comme cela, il n'y avait eu que Raphaël mais celui-ci avait été plutôt mielleux,à tout faire pour le mettre dans son lit puis le posséder, pas vraiment dragueur.

-Vous me draguez ?

Balthazar sourit. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent chez Castiel qui lui plaisait.

-Si c'était le cas, ça te gênerait ? en se mettant à le tutoyer.

-Mon copain, vous voyez le très grand mec aux cheveux longs qui discute avec la blonde, désignant Sam et Jo, lui, peut-être que ça le dérangerait.

-Je m'en fiches, tu es trop canon, je tente ma chance..

-C'est bizarre, mais je jurerais vous avoir vu tenter votre chance avec la serveuse tout à l'heure.. dans un petit rire.

-J'aime varier les plaisirs.

-Vous êtes bi ?

-J'aime plutôt me voir comme un Jack Harkness.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Castiel:

-Quoi ? Tu ne regardes pas la série Torchwood ? Ni même Dr Who ?

-Non, je regarde peu la télé.

-Un si bel homme doit avoir autre chose à faire de ses soirées.

Castiel rougit.

-Jack est omni sexuel.

-Omni sexuel ?

-Il couche avec des hommes, des femmes, des créatures, des aliens, bref, tout ce qui lui plait. Oh, cette histoire se déroule au 51ème siècle, les gens seront tellement plus cool, moins coincés… devant les yeux ronds de Castiel.

Balthazar était tellement à l'aise et il lui était sympathique. Et il se sentait flatté qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à lui même si ce n'était que pour coucher avec lui ou justement peut-être pour cette raison, sans arrière-pensée de Castiel bien sûr, car c'était rare qu'il se sente réellement désiré.

Ils parlèrent un moment, Castiel lui montra de loin avec qui il était venu sans dire pourquoi il ne restait pas avec eux et Balthazar lui parla de ses nombreux voyages, lui qui était originaire de Grande-Bretagne, avait visité de nombreux pays et s'était finalement installé en Grèce mais aimait toujours voyager et surtout aux Etats-Unis. Le seul lieu qu'il avait banni de ses excursions était Las Vegas, ce qui rendit Castiel curieux, un type dans son genre aurait dû aimer une telle ville mais Balthazar lui répondit qu'il n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds tant que Céline Dion ferait des concerts tous les soirs là-bas. Castiel demanda qui était Céline Dion et Balthazar lui répondit qu'il voulait vivre dans son monde, un monde sans Céline…. Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Dean regardait la scène depuis un moment et fulminait. Ce type draguait ouvertement Castiel et s'il n'avait pas connu celui-ci, il jurerait que Castiel flirtait avec lui. En tous cas, ils riaient à s'en faire décrocher les mâchoires. Cette situation exaspérait Dean et il n'entendait même plus les babillages d'Ash. Il s'excusa et alla voir Sam.

-Sam, tu as vu ?

-Quoi dont ?

-Castiel, là, avec ce mec…

-Ah, oui, ça fait un moment qu'ils discutent.

-Et ? s'étonna Dean.

-Et quoi Dean ? ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

-Tu ne vas pas les voir ?

-Castiel s'amuse c'est évident, pourquoi j'irai le déranger, il n'aime pas danser et s'est trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, c'est bien non ?

Et devant la tête de Dean, il rajouta :

-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, tu n'es pas jaloux ?

-Jaloux Dean ? De quoi je serais jaloux ? J'ai confiance en Castiel et puis franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de …

-Ok, ok, si ça te convient..

-Oui, rentre les griffes maman, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et Castiel est un grand garçon. Mais c'est mignon.

-Oh, la ferme Sam.

Dean ne comprenait pas Sam. Ne voyait-il pas que ce type voulait coucher avec Castiel ? Il repérait ce genre de type à 3 kilomètres, il avait été l'un d'eux pendant des années avant d'essayer une relation avec Lisa. Lisa dansait avec des hommes, oui, mais ils ne la draguaient pas, c'était différent. Oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en Castiel mais ça aurait dû le déranger que son mec se fasse draguer comme cela. Où Sam avait-il la tête ?

Dean ne supportait plus de les regarder et s'approcha d'eux.

Castiel sourit en voyant Dean.

-Ah, Dean, je te présente Balthazar, Balthazar, voici Dean.

-Bonsoir, grogna Dean

-Bonsoir, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Dean était encore plus agacé par ce type. Pourquoi souriait-il comme cela ? Il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui ou qu'il riait à une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

-Cas, je peux te voir deux minutes ? Seul à seul ?

-Euh, oui, un petit peu désarçonné par la demande de Dean, excuse-moi Balthazar.

-Pas de soucis, je t'attends là, avec un sourire enjôleur.

Dean s'éloigna assez pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, suivi de Castiel.

-Cas, ce mec te drague outrageusement là…

-Balthazar est un plaisantin et un bon vivant, c'est tout.

-Euh, non, tu lui dirais oui, qu'il ne te dirait clairement pas non…

-Dean, il est où le problème ? Je ne lui dis pas oui à ce que je sache.

-Ça pourrait ne pas plaire à Sam, Castiel, mentit Dean.

Castiel eut un rire sans joie

-Je crois qu'il ne pense même pas que quelqu'un peut s'intéresser à moi, d'un air triste. Et puis, Sam n'est pas du genre jaloux, toi, par contre…

Castiel ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit cela mais le comportement de Dean ressemblait à de la jalousie et ça lui plaisait, l'alcool sûrement.

-Tu as un peu trop bu ce soir Castiel, d'une façon plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-oui, ça doit être ça, notant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom complet.

-Viens avec nous plutôt que de te braquer. Balthy est très sympa et drôle.

-Balthy ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et tira Dean par la manche de sa chemise.

Ils rejoignirent Balthazar.

-Ah, Dan, vous avez fini avec notre cher ange aux yeux bleus ?

-C'est Dean. Et oui, j'ai terminé, je vais vous laisser seuls, BALTHY.

-A bientôt Dan, alors que Dean se retournait pour s'en aller.

Dean se crispa et chuchota:

-C'est Dean, connard.

Dean rejoignit Sam, Jo, Charlie, Ash et Lisa. Sam venait encore d'avoir une « brillante » idée.

-à minuit, peu importe qui est à côté de nous, on embrasse cette personne, ça peut être drôle. Je vais prévenir Castiel.

Charlie, qui n'avait pas quitté Sally, une jolie brune, d'une semelle, était enchantée par l'idée. Jo, Ash et Lisa la trouvèrent marrante. Seul Dean était loin d'être ravi. Comment faisait Sam pour avoir des idées pareilles…

Sam était allé voir Castiel et Balthazar.

-Hé Castiel, ça va, tu t'éclates ? Il l'embrassa.

-ça va, Balthazar me tient compagnie.

Sam lui serra la main.

-Enchanté.

-Moi aussi.

-on veut faire un petit jeu, à minuit on embrasse la personne à côté de nous, et je vous vois venir Balthazar, Castiel est mon petit copain et j'y tiens, alors, gaffe!

-je vous comprends.

Sam l'embrassa et les laissa. Il était content que Castiel s'ouvre comme cela avec des étrangers. Il l'avait connu à une époque où il n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

Dean regardait Sam revenir et se dit que des fois il avait vraiment un grain. Il venait carrément de donner la permission à ce mec d'embrasser son petit-ami. Oui ce n'était qu'un baiser de nouvel an mais enfin…

Cela faisait un bon moment que Balthazar et Castiel discutaient de la notion de couple, Balthazar ayant des idées très bizarres. Mais Castiel savait qu'il voulait surtout le faire rire. Puis il prit un ton plus sérieux :

-Tu sais, parfois, une rupture, même douloureuse peut être nécessaire pour être réellement heureux, vivre quelque chose de plus excitant et…

Balthazar, je t'arrêtes tout de suite, d'un, je suis fidèle et de deux, je te trouve génial mais je ne quitterai certainement pas Sam pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, même si je dois avouer que tu es très charmant.

-Je ne parlais pas de moi pour une fois Castiel.

Castiel se demanda de qui il voulait alors parler mais ne posa pas la question, peut-être par peur de la réponse. L'alcool lui faisait entrapercevoir des choses dont il n'avait pas conscience jusque là.

-Appelles-moi si tu veux voyager et que tu as besoin de conseils ou si tu passes un jour en Grèce ou mieux encore, si tu veux connaître une vraie nuit de sexe, beau brun, toi et moi je suis sûr que ça ferait des étincelles au pieu, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui tendant son numéro qu'il avait écrit sur un bout de serviette.

Castiel rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, Castiel, vraiment.

Balthazar l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna.

Dean observait encore la scène de loin et se sentait fou de rage.

Castiel, après un moment, rejoignit les autres. Il trouva Balthazar en grande conversation avec Ash. Ce type était fou mais vraiment génial. Ash avait l'air de ne pas savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Il monta les marches de la mezzanine qu'il y avait au-dessus de la salle et observait d'en haut ses amis. Il voyait Lisa parler avec Jo, Sam avec Charlie qui avait délaissée sa nouvelle amie qui s'était finalement révélée ennuyante comme la pluie. Il ne voyait pas Dean. Puis il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. C'était Dean. Il le regardait avec une certaine colère dans les yeux.

-Quoi Dean ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ?

-Rien je te dis.

-Non, il y a quelque chose, on se connait tous les deux alors je sais que ça ne va pas.

-C'est plutôt toi qui va mal Cas. Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin qu'un type te séduise pour te sentir beau, tu l'es, chuchota Dean, gêné.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, hein ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es extrêmement séduisant Dean, tu as une superbe petite amie que tout le monde remarque, tous les mecs la lorgnent ce soir parce qu'elle est magnifique. Alors j'ai le droit d'apprécier que quelqu'un me trouve à son goût pour une fois, je ne faisais rien de mal, j'ai été clair avec lui.

-Arrêtes Cas, tu crois vraiment que tu laisses les autres indifférents ? C'est faux ! Tu crois que Balthazar était le seul à te regarder ? Non ! Il suffit que tu prennes un peu plus confiance en toi ! Mais ne te fais pas du mal pour rien, merde !

Castiel regarda en bas et vit la bande prête à passer au jeu du baiser. Lisa souriait à Jo devant elle, Sam avait Charlie dans ses bras et Ash essayait par tous les moyens de s'éloigner de Balthazar qui ne le laissait pas faire.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !

Et là, Castiel, sans écouter les babillages de Dean sur son comportement, l'embrassa. C'était un simple baiser lèvres contre lèvres, il ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais ce fut des secondes où les gens autour, les gens en bas, la musique, le bruit… n'existaient plus.

-Bonne année Dean.

Celui-ci était toujours un peu sous le choc même s'il avait compris que c'était le jeu.

-Bonne année Cas.

Ils se regardaient intensément quand ils entendirent Sam s'esclaffer en bas. Il s'écria :

-Oh, Dean, que toi tu te sois fait embrasser par un gay, ça c'était la pépite d'or de la soirée, même Ash qui s'est vu la langue aspirée par Balthazar quelques secondes avant minuit, ce n'était pas si énorme !

Il rigolait mais était bien le seul.

Ni Jo, ni Ash, ni Charlie, ni Lisa n'avaient envie de rire.

Castiel et Dean descendirent, Sam rigolait toujours et embrassa Castiel :

-Bonne année.

-Bonne année Sam.

Lisa se demandait comment agirait Dean après ce baiser avec Castiel mais il semblait tout à fait normal. Peut-être se faisait-elle des films, peut-être qu'après tout si Dean n'avait pas l'air perturbé par ce baiser entre lui et Castiel, c'est qu'elle avait eu un simple mauvais pressentiment, rien de plus. Mais elle n'en était pas persuadée.

Dean embrassa Lisa en lui souhaitant une bonne année. Castiel les regardait, perdu dans ses pensées…


	13. Chap12: Un moment de réflexion

**Chapitre 12 : Un moment de réflexion :**

**Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, d'aimer cette fic, de m'encourager…. MERCI !**

**Dans ce chapitre, après l'intro, je vous propose une plongée dans la tête bien perturbée de notre cher Castiel…**

**J'attends vos réactions ;)**

**Pimpiericky.**

Castiel sentait ses lèvres glisser sur sa hampe, il se sentait bien, avait l'impression de voler sur un petit nuage, il aimait ce que lui faisait Dean, il gémissait et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression exercée par la bouche de Dean. Il aimait tant ses lèvres et elles lui procuraient un bien fou à cet instant. Il avait les yeux très certainement fermés vu qu'il ne le voyait pas mais il ressentait tous ses touchers au centième… Castiel approcha sa main de la tête de Dean, lui aussi voulait le toucher, il glissa la main dans ses cheveux mais ce n'était pas les cheveux de Dean, non, ils étaient plus longs, bien plus longs, c'était les cheveux de Sam, son petit ami Sam, qui lui faisait une fellation. Castiel se redressa légèrement, finissant de se réveiller brutalement, Sam toujours occupé à lui procurer du plaisir.

-Sam, arrêtes, Sam, s'il-te-plait arrêtes ! le suppliant presque.

Sam lâcha le sexe de Castiel et releva la tête, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je…je me sens pas bien c'est tout, répondit gêné Castiel.

- Pourtant tu avais l'air très réceptif il n'y a pas deux minutes… en souriant de manière équivoque.

Sam touchait le ventre de Castiel, effleurant son bas-ventre au passage.

-Je me sens vraiment pas bien, je… , faisant mine de se lever.

- Castiel, c'est ça de boire plus que de raison quand on n'a pas l'habitude… tu n'as pas quitté le bar hier soir.

Castiel avait envie de vomir, mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool ingurgité la veille, non, c'était le dégoût que lui provoquaient ses pensées, il avait été excité par le fait d'imaginer Dean alors qu'il était avec son petit ami, cela le révulsait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce lit… il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain de leur chambre.

Dean était profondément endormi, il était bien, il rêvait, il était heureux, il était avec Castiel, celui-ci s'approchait de lui de plus en plus mais ça ne le rendait pas inconfortable. Castiel se pencha et l'embrassa, un baiser moins chaste que celui de la soirée du réveillon, il caressait sa langue de la sienne, pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser s'arrêta et il regardait tendrement Castiel, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa à son tour… Dean se réveilla, le cœur battant fortement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Le baiser de Castiel l'avait perturbé, c'était bizarre d'être embrassé par un homme pour la première fois, mais au point d'en rêver… Lisa était près de lui dans le lit. Il sentit la main de Lisa sur sa cuisse et il remarqua la sensation dans son bas ventre, son sexe était en érection. Une érection matinale, rien de plus banal, surtout lorsque votre petite amie vous touche, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce rêve ridicule, Castiel était le petit ami de son frère et même si les rêves ne signifiaient rien, c'était gênant… il réveilla doucement Lisa qui vit tout de suite son état d'excitation et ils couchèrent ensemble.

Castiel était dans la salle de bain depuis trois quart d'heure et Sam était à la porte, il s'inquiétait.

-Tout va bien Castiel ?

-Oui, ça va, je vais sortir dans cinq minutes.

-Ok.

Castiel n'allait pas bien, non, comment le pourrait-il ? Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette maison, de Sam, de Dean, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et il ne pouvait pas le faire ici, avec eux, il ne se voyait pas faire semblant que tout allait bien, ce n'était pas possible. Il pensa à Charlie, elle pourrait lui laisser son appartement, il savait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions tant que lui ne se confierait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Sam ? Quelle raison aurait-il eu de partir, comme ça, un 1er janvier… il fallait qu'il trouve Charlie. Il espérait qu'elle était réveillée.

Il descendit au salon, évitant Sam. Charlie était allongée dans le canapé du salon mais ne dormait pas. Elle avait passé la nuit chez eux car elle habitait un peu plus loin et ils étaient rentrés tard.

-Charlie ?

-Oui Castiel ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me couvres, je ne veux pas que tu me poses de questions, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment pour moi et j'ai besoin d'un endroit posé où je puisse réfléchir.. et

-Je te prête mon appart Castiel, pas de soucis…

-J'ai besoin que tu appuies ma version pour Sam, s'il-te-plaît…

-Oui mais Castiel..

-C'est juste pour être seul, c'est tout, un ton désespéré dans la voix.

-Bien sûr Castiel, tu peux compter sur moi.

Ils mirent au point un mensonge : Castiel dirait que Crowley l'avait appelé pour les notes de frais relatives au dossier sur le clonage, elles posaient problème et il fallait tout ré éplucher avant un contrôle qui aurait lieu le 02 janvier.

-Tu ne vas pas aller bosser un 1er janvier ! se lamenta Sam.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui a passé son temps à aller le dimanche, parfois les nuits … à soigner des vaches ou je ne sais trop quoi, je trouve ça gonflé ! Mon boulot est important pour moi aussi ! ce qui coupa court à la discussion.

Castiel s'en voulait d'avoir envoyé paître Sam comme cela mais il fallait qu'il sorte au plus vite de cette maison…

Il partit chez Charlie avec sa mallette de travail, il avait eu l'impression que Charlie savait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant qu'il ne parte en lui souhaitant bon courage.

Castiel s'allongea sur le lit de Charlie, repoussant un peu les peluches et regarda la couette et les taies d'oreiller Star Wars. Il avait mal à la tête. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte hier soir. Est-ce que c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait pensé à Dean dans un moment inopportun ? Non, il ne devait pas se trouver des excuses, il fallait qu'il regarde enfin la vérité en face, cette vérité qu'il s'était révélé en embrassant Dean. Il n'était pas insensible à la beauté de Dean, c'était limpide depuis l'accident du matin mais c'était plus que cela… Castiel repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec lui depuis qu'il le connaissait, il s'était confié naturellement à lui comme à personne auparavant, ni à son frère Gabriel, ni à Sam, ni à Meg… Sam… il ne se serait jamais autant confié à Sam, c'était évident. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Il avait une confiance absolue en Dean. Et il lui arrivait de le regarder et de se sentir complètement en phase avec lui. Il se sentait bien, à l'aise, avec Dean… et la réaction qu'il avait eu face à Lisa…elle n'était pas logique… Pourquoi elle l'avait fait se sentir aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ressortir son mal-être ? Elle n'était pas une menace pour son couple. Il avait été jaloux, jaloux de sa relation avec Dean… Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place ? Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu plus tôt ? Et Dean, Dean n'était pas clair non plus… Sa réaction avec Balthazar, elle ressemblait également à de la jalousie… pourtant, Dean était hétéro, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais il y avait de l'ambiguïté entre eux. Peut-être l'avait-il provoquée inconsciemment ? Ce baiser, un simple baiser avait électrisé Castiel. Que ressentait-il pour Dean ? Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux ? Il fallait qu'il laisse cela de côté pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Sam, son petit ami.

Depuis quand leur relation battait de l'aile ? De ça, il en était certain, ça n'allait pas entre eux, pas vraiment. Ses sentiments ambigus pour Dean lui avaient au moins permis de s'avouer que sa relation n'était pas idyllique. Ils étaient englutinés dans leur routine, Sam était souvent absent mais même quand il était là… il y avait de la tendresse entre eux, vraiment, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre mais la question qu'il devait se poser était, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Etait-il amoureux de lui ? Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Sam avait voulu le lui dire lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son infidélité mais Castiel ne l'avait pas laissé faire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Depuis, Sam n'avait jamais osé le lui dire ou ne le ressentait pas vraiment et Castiel, lui, n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Ce n'était pas normal.

Puis, c'était difficile entre eux de communiquer, trop difficile.

Le sexe aussi posait problème. Oui, il prenait du plaisir avec Sam mais il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il se sente vraiment bien avec lui... Il n'y avait aucune passion dans leur couple. Est-ce que cela datait de la trahison de Sam ? Est-ce que c'était cela qui le bloquait ? Ou y avait-il toujours eu un problème entre eux ?

Il se leva du lit et fit les cent pas, sa tête menaçant d'exploser.

Il alla vers sa mallette et en sortit l'album photos que lui avait offert Sam. Il l'avait pris, pensant que regarder ces souvenirs l'aideraient à y voir plus clair. Ce si beau cadeau… il avait vraiment été touché par cette attention de Sam. Il avait si peu de souvenirs, une seule vieille photo de sa mère et cette gourmette qui était minuscule et qu'il avait faite transformer pour pouvoir la porter. Même avec Gabriel il ne prenait jamais de photos, en même temps, dans leur famille, c'était normal, personne n'en prenait jamais, personne ne voudrait immortaliser les moments comme ceux qu'ils avaient vécu chez leur père.

Cette couverture, cette photo, première qu'il avait laissé Meg prendre. Il allait mieux à ce moment-là. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Marc, son frère et Raphaël, il avait vécu en ermite, complètement solitaire et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Sam, ainsi que Meg qu'il avait connue grâce à lui, lui avaient redonné la joie de vivre. Il ouvrit l'album et tomba sur les photos de quelques soirées qu'ils s'étaient faîtes dans la chambre d'étudiant de Sam, des repas, de ce fameux jour avec la recette au tabasco… Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête depuis sa rencontre avec Sam presque trois ans plus tôt à ce premier jour de l'année 2015.

_Février 2012 :_

_Castiel était plongé dans ses bouquins, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'un type qui faisait presque deux têtes de plus que lui s'avança, l'air perdu._

_-Excusez-moi, s'adressant à Castiel, je cherche le bureau des inscriptions, je suis dans l'aile B de cette fac et j'avoue que je ne connaissais pas ce coin. L'aile G est un vrai labyrinthe._

_Castiel avait toujours du mal quand on s'adressait à lui mais le jeune et grand homme aux cheveux longs qui se tenait devant lui avait l'air perdu et il possédait un air sympathique._

_-Ça dépend, vous voulez vous inscrire à quoi ? Car chaque spécialisation a son propre bureau d'inscription, ainsi que chaque doctorat et je crois même chaque activité sportive mais il faudrait le vérifier._

_Le jeune homme souriait devant le côté très méthodique de son vis-à-vis._

_-Je veux me spécialiser dans les chevaux, je fais parti de l'école vétérinaire et on m'a conseillé de prendre des cours supplémentaires dans cette fac et maintenant je veux faire ma spé dans les animaux de ferme._

_-Je crois que c'est vers la gauche, puis vers la droite , à gauche en allant vers la cafèt, puis à deux pas du parc , il y a …_

_-Hé, mec, je ne suis pas un GPS, je ne vais pas retenir tout ça, en souriant amusé, si tu pouvais m'accompagner, si ça ne te dérange pas…_

_Il s'était mis à le tutoyer naturellement._

_Castiel hésita, il passait peu de temps avec ses congénères et les rares fois où il l'avait fait, il l'avait regretté… amèrement._

_-S'il te plait…_

_Devant le regard suppliant et sympathique de Sam, il accepta et l'accompagna._

_-Je m'appelle Sam Winchester au fait, en lui tendant la main._

_Castiel la regarda un moment, hésitant, puis la saisit._

_-Castiel Novak_

_-Le Castiel Novak ?_

_-Comment ça le Castiel Novak ?_

_-Mec, tu es une légende dans cette fac, en tous cas pour tous les étudiants sérieux qui écoutent en cours, tous les profs nous rabattent les oreilles sur ton parcours extraordinaire. Passer sa licence en un an au lieu de trois, c'est…balaise._

_Castiel était gêné._

_-Et en plus tu ne te la pètes pas à ce que je vois… _

_-Euh, je , je ne sais pas, je travaille beaucoup, c'est tout._

_-C'est tout ? Moi aussi je taffe comme un dingue mais je n'ai pas des résultats comme ceux-là. Tu te rends compte que tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de ta vie ? Tout le monde te voudra Castiel !_

_C'était la première fois que quelqu'un mis à part son frère Gabriel le complimentait comme cela sur son travail. Ce Sam était sincère, c'était évident. Castiel avait fini par apprendre les signes qui dévoilaient les menteurs et leurs belles paroles. Il en avait rencontré deux cas particulièrement retors et avait vécu avec un frère comme cela pendant 18 ans, aujourd'hui il savait qui était digne de confiance ou pas et Sam faisait clairement parti des gens biens._

_Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'inscription qui était fermé. Il était 11h40 et il fermait à 11h30. _

_-Et merde, il faut absolument que j'y aille aujourd'hui, j'ai une semaine pour rendre le dossier qu'ils vont me donner et il faut qu'elle me mette sur la liste de pré-réservation si je veux avoir une place._

_-Tu n'as qu'à manger à la cafèt ici et ça ré-ouvre à 13h30._

_-Oui, pfff, j'en ai marre. Merci Castiel en tous cas._

_-De rien, je n'ai rien fait. Au revoir._

_Castiel s'en allait quand Sam lui cria :_

_-Attends, Castiel, ça te dirait de manger avec moi à midi, j'aime bien manger avec quelqu'un et ta compagnie m'est agréable, on dira que c'est pour te remercier de ta gentillesse._

_Castiel, encore une fois, hésita mais devant le sourire de Sam, il eut envie d'accepter. Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé un repas, comme cela, juste pour le remercier._

_Ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble, Castiel n'était pas bavard mais Sam oui, il parlait pour deux. Mais c'était plaisant et il était intéressant_

_Sam, quand ils se séparèrent, voulu qu'ils se revoient et lui donna son numéro. _

_Un soir, alors que Castiel mangeait seul encore une fois, comme tous les jours et qu'il broyait du noir en repensant à sa mère qui lui avait laissé cette marque d'amour mais était partie, l'abandonnant lui et ses frères," pourquoi avait-elle fait cela", se demandait-il souvent, il appela Sam pour qu'ils mangent ensemble le lendemain midi. Celui-ci était enchanté._

_Ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Sam voulut faire connaître des films à Castiel tellement celui-ci était inculte en matière de pop culture. Il lui avait fait regarder Star Wars car c'étaient les films préférés de son frère et lui et Castiel avait bien aimé. Mais il avait surtout remarqué la manière dont Sam parlait de son frère, un certain Dean. Il l'aimait et l'admirait, il était son héros. Mais, bizarrement, il en parlait rarement._

_Castiel aidait Sam à apprendre des techniques de travail plus rapides et efficaces et lui inculquait des notions en droit des animaux, utiles pour son futur métier et Sam aidait Castiel à progresser socialement. _

_C'était dans ce but que Sam lui présenta Meg._

_-Ah, ben le voici ton petit copain, je finissais par croire que tu l'avais inventé, Winchester._

_-Je, je ne suis pas son petit copain, il y a erreur… paniqua Castiel._

_Meg jeta un regard à Sam qui signifiait « où es-tu allé le chercher celui-ci ? »_

_-Non, laisse tomber Castiel, Meg a un sens de l'humour très particulier._

_-Oh, tu as l'air si innocent qu'on te croquerait Clarence…_

_Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi elle l'appelait Clarence et pencha la tête sur le côté._

_-Toi, je t'adore !_

_Castiel s'habituait peu à peu à les voir régulièrement, avec Bella aussi. Il aimait bien Sam et Meg. Jamais personne n'avait été sincère avec lui, tout le monde voulait toujours quelque chose de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il connaissait le partage avec des gens qui peu à peu devenaient des amis._

_Meg sortait tout le temps avec un type différent et se teignait les cheveux d'une couleur différente à chaque fois qu'elle en changeait. Sam sortait de temps en temps avec un homme ou une femme mais jamais rien de sérieux. Sam avait avoué à Castiel qu'il avait aimé une certaine Jessica et qu'elle était morte et que depuis, il ne s'était attaché à personne. Puis, Sam posa des questions à Castiel, il avait compris qu'il était gay mais s'étonnait qu'il n'ait eu personne depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il raconta à Sam son histoire avec Raphaël. Après que Castiel se soit confié à lui, Sam l'embrassa sur la tempe dans un élan de tendresse._

_Un an et demi passa comme cela, de plus en plus proches, Castiel de plus en plus ouvert et Sam commença à développer des sentiments pour Castiel, il le faisait craquer. _

_Un soir, n'y tenant plus, il l'invita à sortir et Castiel, bien évidemment, ne comprit pas et il dut être plus direct :_

_-Je veux un rendez-vous c'est plus clair ?_

_-Pourquoi ? les sourcils froncés par la surprise._

_-Tu me plais Castiel, tout simplement._

_Il s'était senti extrêmement flatté et avait alors accepté mais sans savoir si c'était réellement une bonne idée._

_Castiel n'avait pas été très à l'aise lors du repas, il était gêné, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus avec Sam depuis bien longtemps._

_A la fin du repas, Sam l'embrassa. Castiel aima son baiser, aima sa tendresse._

_Il n'avait eu que deux aventures depuis Raphaël et qui avaient été loin d'être des réussites, une où il n'avait même pas joui et une autre dont il était ressorti le cœur vide. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de chose, il voulait quelqu'un auprès de lui la nuit, le jour, dans les bons et les mauvais moments. _

_Il en avait marre d'être seul et Sam était si présent, si gentil, si prévenant, il était drôle, intelligent et aussi très beau, il se demandait d'ailleurs souvent ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver alors Castiel s'était dit pourquoi pas et quelques jours après ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sam pour faire l'amour._

_Leur première fois ensemble, Castiel était nerveux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de perdre Sam, sa seule lueur dans ce monde si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas entre eux, peur d'être déçu à nouveau._

_Il laissa Sam prendre les rennes, il en était de toutes façons incapable et cette nuit avait été agréable. Sam avait été vraiment tendre. Il avait l'impression de compter pour une fois. Sam avait pris soin de lui et dans un élan d'affection, Castiel l'embrassa sur la tempe, ce geste que lui faisait si souvent Sam et qui était devenu dès lors le leur._

_Entre eux, durant les mois qui suivirent, ça se passait plutôt bien même si finalement mis à part le sexe, leur relation n'avait pas vraiment changé et sexuellement, justement, si Castiel avait été heureux au départ de laisser Sam s'occuper de tout, il désirait maintenant prendre plus de part à l'action mais il avait du mal et Sam ne l'aidait pas vraiment, il voulait tout le temps tellement tout contrôler, il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Cela ne concernait pas uniquement le sexe, il avait une vie encore plus régulée que Castiel. Finalement, ils communiquaient même plus difficilement depuis qu'ils étaient en couple._

_Puis était arrivée la trahison de Sam qui avait fait beaucoup de mal à Castiel car il n'avait pas uniquement perdu le petit ami mais aussi l'ami. Il s'était renfermé dans sa coquille. Mais après les explications de Sam il avait finalement décidé de tourner la page et d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie._

_Ils allaient partir pour le Kansas et étaient allé dire au revoir à Meg. Celle-ci prit Castiel à part. _

_-Castiel, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose._

_Il était nerveux, Meg ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom sauf lorsque les choses étaient vraiment importantes._

_-Parfois il ne faut pas forcer les choses, quand c'est vraiment fort, on le sait, on le sent, c'est naturel. Tu mérites de vivre autre chose Castiel, je l'adore, tu le sais mais toi et Sam, ça ne durera pas…_

_-De quoi tu parles ? Sam et moi allons arriver à réparer notre relation, je lui ai pardonné et on part pour justement que ça marche, je ne ferai pas tout cela pour ne pas croire qu'entre nous ça va durer. C'est sûr, ça va durer._

_-Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions, un jour tu comprendras peut-être. J'espère seulement que vous n'en souffrirez pas trop._

_Castiel savait que Meg avait vécu quelque chose qui l'avait profondément blessée, quelque chose qui la faisait se cacher derrière une attitude provocante, sarcastique, moqueuse et dure mais il sentait chez elle une fêlure et ça la rendait tellement belle et spéciale aux yeux de Castiel._

_-Tu sais Meg, toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu le seras, en la prenant dans ses bras._

_-Non, moi je suis une catin… en riant._

_Castiel ria à son tour. L'instant était passé, Meg avait remis son masque._

_-En attendant, bonne chance à toi. Et pour toi et Sam, si c'est ce que tu veux je vous souhaite que tout s'arrange entre vous avec ce nouveau départ._

_-Merci. Merci pour tout. _

_Castiel la remerciait pour son humour, sa bonne humeur et surtout son amitié indéfectible; depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie, elle et Sam, il se sentait tellement plus vivant…_

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris les paroles de Meg à ce moment-là mais maintenant, il commençait à comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait pas avec Sam. Il était son ami et aurait dû le rester. Sam était le seul homme qu'il avait côtoyé depuis des années, le seul s'intéressant vraiment à lui et Castiel avait refusé de voir la vérité en face, il avait succombé car il aimait beaucoup Sam et qu'il était attirant mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui et ne le serait jamais, peu importait ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Dean bien qu'il en avait une vague idée. Les paroles de Balthazar tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il lui avait parlé de Dean comme étant celui qui le rendrait heureux. Mais c'était impossible. Dean ne ressentait certainement pas la même chose et même si c'était le cas, avec ce que lui avait fait Michel, il savait ce qu'étaient les rapports fraternels dévastés et ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose comme cela arrive à Sam et Dean, ils s'aimaient tellement.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? à dire vrai, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Il partit de chez Charlie le cœur lourd.

Sam rentra à la maison en fin d'après-midi. Il avait passé la journée avec son frère et Lisa et les avait laissés dîner ensemble sans lui. Il était impatient de rejoindre Castiel qui était rentré vu que la vieille Ford était garée devant la maison. Il entra dans la chambre :

-Ah, Castiel, tu es rentré ! J'étais avec Dean et ….

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, Castiel était assis sur leur lit, les larmes aux yeux et il y avait ses deux sacs de sport et un petit carton à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Castiel pouvait entendre au son de sa voix que Sam était inquiet.

-Je pars Sam. Je te quitte…

**Allez, avouez qu'au tout début vous vous êtes dit que j'avais sauté des chapitres ) ah ah ah, petit rire machiavélique…ok, je sors ! **

**Ça fait un moment que j'ai ce chapitre en tête et je voulais apporter un éclairage sur la relation entre Castiel et Sam avant le coup de grâce. **

**à bientôt pour la suite directe de ce chapitre !**


	14. Chap13: Rupture douloureuse

**Chapitre 13 : Rupture douloureuse:**

**La suite directe de la fameuse rupture.**

**Merci encore de lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Pimpiericky.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Castiel ?

-Tu le vois Sam, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires et je m'en vais, d'un ton décidé.

-Mais… je n'y comprends rien, tu vas où ?

-Sam, peu importe où je vais, je te quitte.

-Quoi ?

Sam était sonné.

-Nous deux, c'est terminé, insistant bien sur les mots voyant que Sam n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Sam…

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, semblant perdu.

-Sam, ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous, on a essayé mais ça ne marche pas.

-Je… je sais qu'on a traversé une crise, je sais que ça a été dur mais ça va mieux non ?

-Non Sam, tu penses vraiment que nous n'avons aucun problème ?

Castiel se demandait à quel point son plus vraiment petit ami s'aveuglait. Il semblait encore moins conscient que Castiel avant qu'il ne réalise.

-Non, tout n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai l'impression que oui ça va, cherchant à se rassurer.

-Sam, regardes la vérité en face, on a du mal à se parler, à communiquer, on y arrivait cent fois mieux quand on était ami. Il y a trop de barrières entre nous, ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile, cherchant à lui expliquer.

Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi lui parlait Castiel. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit… peut-être à cause de la soirée de la veille, du fait que Castiel était resté tout le temps avec ce Balthazar et que le lendemain il se décidait tout à coup, à le quitter.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

Castiel était exaspéré. Comment Sam pouvait croire une chose pareille après tout ce qu'avait vécu Castiel dans sa vie sentimentale. Le connaissait-il seulement?

-Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-J'ai toujours eu confiance Castiel mais ton attitude est si bizarre… le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux savoir si je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, la réponse est non, d'un ton froid et las, j'en serai incapable.

-Contrairement à moi…, baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, mais il y a de ça, si tu veux me quitter c'est que tu ne m'as pas vraiment pardonné, hein ? Tu n'y arrives pas, les yeux tristes.

Castiel ne voulait pas que Sam se sente coupable, il avait déjà le cœur en miettes de lui faire du mal et de ne pas pouvoir être totalement honnête avec lui.

-Ça n'a rien à voir Sam, d'un ton plus doux, je t'ai vraiment pardonné. Je sais que c'était un accident et je sais que tu as fait des efforts… le problème est ailleurs Sam, le problème c'est nous. Je ne pense vraiment pas que nous ayons un avenir ensemble.

-Ah, et ça t'es venu comme ça, avant ça, tout va bien, tu pars travailler un jour férié et tu reviens et tu veux me quitter et tu as l'air de t'étonner que je ne comprenne pas en plus, commençant à se sentir agacé par l'attitude stoïque de Castiel. Il avait l'air d'être en mission.

-Sam, je t'ai menti ce matin.

-Quoi ? Quel était ce nouvel aveu, se demandait-il.

-Je ne suis pas allé travailler.

-Comment ça ? Tu étais où ? Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange.

-J'étais chez Charlie, elle a accepté de me prêter son appart quelques heures pour que je puisse faire le point.

-Le point ? Le point sur quoi ? ne saisissant pas la logique de Castiel.

-Sur nous Sam, sur pourquoi ça ne va pas entre nous…

-Tu me mens et tu vas … tu réfléchis sans même me parler de ce qui ne va pas… je ne suis plus rien du tout là.

-Sam, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, je suis désolé mais il fallait que je réfléchisse seul, que je puisse prendre du recul.

-Et ta conclusion est que tu me quittes ? blessé.

-Ma conclusion est que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, tout simplement. Je ne conçois pas ce que devrait être l'amour comme ce qu'on vit.

-C'est ça ? C'est parce qu'on ne vit pas un parfait petit conte de fée que tu me jettes ? avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il avait du mal avec ce que lui disait Castiel, il était blessé et ses raisons lui échappaient.

-Je ne veux pas d'un conte de fée Sam, je veux juste être vraiment amoureux ! s'écria-t-il.

Cette phrase était sortie de sa bouche sans qu'il s'y attende, il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal encore à Sam mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Sam était choqué. C'était donc ça…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que tu ne m'aimes pas ? sur ces derniers mots, la voix de Sam se brisa.

Ils en venaient enfin au cœur du problème.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Sam, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, en hochant la tête en pleurant, je suis désolé.

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux et sentait aussi de la colère pointer le bout de son nez.

-Il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face, notre relation elle part d'une amitié forte et elle n'a aucune passion, l'amour n'est pas de douter constamment ou de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne alors que ça n'est pas le cas, non, l'amour est là, tout simplement, même dans les plus durs moments, je suis sûr qu'on le sent et là… je ne sens rien... je ne t'aime pas et ….je ne suis pas certain que tu m'aimes non plus.

-Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je ressens, surtout pas ! de manière virulente. Tu n'en as pas le droit Castiel ! Tu n'en as même aucune idée.

-Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras ce que je te dis.

Sam en doutait.

-Tu mérites d'être heureux Sam et on ne serait pas heureux ensemble, pas vraiment, avec un sourire triste. Tu mérites quelqu'un avec qui tu seras complètement à l'aise, quelqu'un qui te comprendra mieux que quiconque, quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites...

Sam ne disait plus rien, sa colère s'évaporait peu à peu, restait seulement la tristesse, ce trou béant qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Castiel sentait qu'il était temps de partir. Il attrapa ses deux sacs qu'il mit sur ses épaules et prit le carton dans ses bras.

Il s'avança vers Sam, le regard embué et plein de chagrin, approcha sa main de son visage en maintenant le carton de son autre main, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Sam se laissa faire, sachant que c'était la fin et sentant ses larmes commencer à couler.

Castiel sortit sans un regard en arrière alors que Sam l'implora dans un murmure :

-Castiel….

Sam s'installa sur ce qui avait été leur lit, regardant en face de lui ce maudit fauteuil qu'il avait tant haï quand Castiel passait toutes ses nuits dessus et en espérant à cet instant qu'il y dorme encore, signe qu'il serait toujours présent même si ce n'était pas idéal.

Castiel descendit les escaliers rapidement, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de Sam, tira la porte et regarda la maison un moment, c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, cette maison si chère à Dean, cette maison où il avait cru en un nouveau départ avec Sam mais s'était finalement trouvé à ressentir des sentiments très forts pour son frère… il ne savait même pas s'il y avait une chance que ce soit réciproque ou pas mais de toutes façons, c'était impossible…

Il claqua la porte, mit ses affaires dans la vieille Ford que lui avait réparée Dean et il craqua. Il éclata en sanglots. Il venait de quitter Sam et c'était pour de bon cette fois, c'était définitif. Il ne regrettait pas leur relation mais il allait lui manquer. Presque trois ans qu'ils étaient amis et Castiel savait qu'il allait ressentir un vide immense. Ils ne pourraient même pas rester amis. Bien sûr, pour l'instant il ne pouvait en être question, mais dans quelques temps, lorsque Sam aurait tourné la page, ils auraient pu l'envisager mais avec ses sentiments pour Dean, c'était impossible. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Et Dean, comment allait-il réagir ? Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir brisé le cœur de son frère ? Essaierait-il de l'appeler ? Castiel avait envisagé d'aller lui dire au revoir avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il lui devait, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Après avoir rompu avec Sam, il ne pouvait pas aussi aller voir Dean, il le perdait lui aussi et c'était une douleur épouvantable, alors il ne pouvait pas s'infliger cela. Il démarra sa voiture et partit vers un futur incertain et solitaire.

Après être resté prostré sur son lit pendant plus d'une heure, Sam finit par descendre dans le salon et il s'installa à la table, pleurant l'homme qui venait de le quitter. Il entendit la porte d'entrée et releva instantanément la tête, dans l'espoir fou que Castiel avait changé d'avis.

Dean rentrait avec Lisa.

-Je te dis que Ben préfère les chamallows, je sais que c'est ton fils mais… Dean stoppa net. Son frère avait pleuré et avait l'air très déçu en le voyant.

Sam, Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il éclata en sanglots.

-Castiel…

Dean sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Sam, parles ! commençant à le secouer légèrement affolé.

-Il m'a quitté !

Dean était surpris. Il était soulagé qu'il ne lui était rien arrivait, en voyant l'état de Sam, il s'était imaginé le pire mais il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

-Il est parti Dean, il a pris toutes ses affaires et il est parti.

Dean attrapa son frère et le prit dans ses bras. C'était un geste inhabituel pour eux et Sam mit un moment après fin à l'étreinte, remerciant silencieusement son frère. Lisa s'approcha de Dean et lui murmura :

-Dean, je vais vous laisser seul, tu m'appelles ?

-Oui, merci Lisa.

Il la raccompagna à la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle sut que leur relation était finie ce soir-là. Elle avait eu des doutes sur la relation de Dean et Castiel mais les avait toujours fait taire. Mais elle avait vu sa réaction quand il avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Castiel, il l'aimait, c'était évident. Il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte mais les faits étaient là. Elle savait ce qu'il lui resterait à faire lorsqu'elle reverrait Dean… elle ne voulait pas finir comme Sam.

-Sam, expliques-moi.

La présence de Dean l'avait apaisé.

-Il m'a dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous, qu'il se le disait depuis un moment mais que c'était devenu clair à présent.

Dean n'était pas vraiment surpris de ce qu'il entendait, Castiel s'était confié à lui, il savait que certaines choses étaient difficiles entre son frère et lui. Mais il était étonné que Castiel soit parti comme cela, si vite. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas Dean. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, tout était faux ? se posant la question plutôt à lui-même.

-Non Sam, Castiel tient à toi, ça j'en suis sûr, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Mais Dean garda pour lui qu'il s'était déjà posé la question de savoir si Castiel était amoureux de son frère.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va se remettre ensemble ? désespéré.

-J'en sais rien Sam, j'en sais rien.

Il resta là un moment avec lui.

Puis Sam voulut rester seul, tenter de dormir sur le canapé, il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre pour le moment.

Après s'être assuré que ça irait pour Sam, Dean monta dans sa chambre, ressassant les événements de ces derniers temps, se demandant ce qui pouvait expliquer le comportement de Castiel quand un double bip le sortit de ses pensées. C'était son téléphone. Un texto. Castiel. Il l'ouvrit, fébrile.

Cher Dean,

Je suis désolé de ne pas le faire de vive voix mais les événements de ce soir ne permettent pas que je puisse le faire.

Je ne sais pas si tu as vu Sam et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu le retrouveras vite car il ne doit pas aller bien à ce moment. Je l'ai quitté Dean, je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Et cette situation fait que nous ne nous reverrons pas de sitôt alors je voudrais juste te dire merci Dean, merci. Merci pour tout, je ne peux pas vraiment exprimer toute ma gratitude avec un simple message mais je voulais te le dire une dernière fois. Prends soin de Sam, il aura besoin de son super grand frère. Tu vas me manquer, vraiment me manquer. Cas.

Que signifiait ce message, pourquoi sonnait-il comme un adieu ? il avait quitté Sam mais pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas se revoir ? Ils étaient amis, ils étaient si proches… Dean se sentait profondément triste. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ce texto. Que pouvait-il répondre de toutes manières ? Et il se sentait en colère. Castiel prenait la décision pour eux deux, sans même le consulter. Il jeta son téléphone parterre et ne put pas s'endormir ce soir-là.

Les jours qui suivirent, Dean s'occupa de Sam qui avait pris quelques jours de congés. Il avait appelé Lisa en début de semaine pour la prévenir qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant quelques jours et pourtant cet après-midi de début janvier, elle l'appela.

-Lisa ?

-Dean, j'aimerais te voir.

-Oui, Lisa, moi aussi mais mon frère a besoin de moi et…

-Dean, juste ce soir, viens une heure et je te promets que je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin avec ton frère mais il faut vraiment que je te vois.

A son ton, il devina que c'était important.

-Ok, Lisa, à ce soir.

-Merci Dean.

Il regardait son téléphone, pensant à Castiel. On était vendredi et tous les vendredis après-midi Castiel n'était pas à bio ethical mais bossait à domicile. Et Dean ne savait même pas où il habitait. Mais il savait qui saurait et comment la faire parler. Il voulait voir Castiel, comprendre… pas lui parler au téléphone, ni par texto, mais le voir en face à face.

-Allo, Charlie ?

Castiel regardait son téléphone, à force, il devait être greffé à ses mains, il ne le lâchait plus. Sam avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il n'avait pas répondu, il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Et il n'attendait pas un signe de Sam, non, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait envoyé son message à Dean et celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il acceptait de ne plus pouvoir voir Dean mais il aurait aimé…quoi, qu'aurait-il aimé ?

On tapa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, le tirant de ses tergiversions. Personne mis à part Charlie et son frère Gabriel ne savait qu'il était ici. Et ça ne pouvait être aucun des deux, Gabriel étant à Chicago et Charlie au travail. Ce devait être la femme de chambre.

Castiel ouvrit la porte et resta sans voix. Dean était là et le fixait, l'air courroucé. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-Tu me fais rentrer ou on se dispute sur le pas de la porte ?

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Bientôt la suite….**


	15. Chap14: Une amitié ambigue

**Chapitre 14 : Une amitié ambigue :**

**Merci à tous de me lire et de commenter. Je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue sur cette fic à destiel and cockles are canon (qui est arrivée ii y a trois chapitres) et à Miruru sensei (qui vient d'arriver) et les remercier pour leur enthousiasme. Merci également à celles qui me suivent depuis le début, merci vraiment de votre fidélité, vos retours me touchent. **

**Merci à Marianclea pour ton soutien. Effectivement, cette fic avec Castiel et Sam en a rebuté plus d'un mais ça m'encourage de voir que d'autres sont passés outre cela pour découvrir cette Destiel du coup un peu différente.**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant comme toujours que ça vous plaise.**

**Pimpiericky.**

-Déjà, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses rentrer.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Castiel était surpris, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Dean.

-Bien, tu peux m'expliquer Cas, tu quittes mon frère et tu m'envoies un texto comme quoi on ne se verra plus. Tu prends toutes les décisions et on doit tous s'y plier, c'est ça ?

-Dean, pour ton frère, je devais le quitter…

-Et pour moi ? ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase.

-Je sais que Sam est malheureux, je crois qu'il ne s'y attendrait vraiment pas alors je ne suis pas sûr que se voir est une bonne idée, je ne veux pas recroiser Sam pour l'instant. C'est trop tôt Dean, il pense encore que je vais revenir, il faut le temps qu'il accepte.

-C'est le cas ?

-Quoi dont ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu reviennes ?

-Non Dean, aucune, je suis sûr de moi.

Son ton était sans appel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin, je veux dire, je sais qu'il y avait des problèmes entre vous mais, là ça me semble rapide comme décision, suspicieux.

-Je n'ai pas trompé Sam tu sais.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire Cas, après tout ce que tu as vécu, je sais que tu ne pourrais jamais faire cela à quelqu'un.

Castiel était touché. Sam y avait pensé lui. Non, il devait arrêter de penser de cette manière, il devait faire sortir Dean au plus vite de sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais Dean s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Dean, j'ai pris du temps pour réfléchir, toute une après-midi chez Charlie vu que je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et je sais que ma relation avec Sam était vouée à l'échec. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, même si je tiens énormément à lui et qu'il va me manquer, je ne l'aime pas, pas comme il le faudrait.

-J'aurais pu te prêter mon sanctuaire…

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu es parti réfléchir, tu aurais pu aller à mon sanctuaire, ça me permet toujours d'y voir plus clair moi.

-C'est ton endroit Dean.

-J'aurais pu le partager avec toi.

C'était avec ce genre de phrase que Castiel se demandait ce que ressentait exactement Dean pour lui. Car il n'était pas le genre à dire des choses comme cela à tout le monde.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Tu sais Cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses qu'on ne doit plus se revoir, on n'est pas obligé de se revoir avec mon frère. On peut se voir rien que tous les deux même si tu as peur de le croiser on n'ira pas au bar ou autre, on peut se voir ici en attendant que tu aies un appart, on est ami non ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas dire à Dean pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée mais ça en était clairement une.

-Dean… je ne sais pas si Sam apprécierait.

-Il sait faire la part des choses, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus un couple que toi et moi on n'est plus amis.

Comment expliquer à Dean qu'ils ne pourraient plus se revoir de peur de faire plus de mal que de bien…

-Dean…

-S'il te plait Cas, s'il te plait, je veux pas te perdre, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux…

Il ne pouvait pas résister à Dean, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, encore moins quand il s'ouvrait à lui comme cela… Castiel prendrait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser mais il se demandait dans quels problèmes il s'aventurait encore.

-Ok, Dean, on se verra des fois, ok, j'achèterai de la bière pour quand tu viens, avec un sourire.

-J'aime ce que tu dis, surtout pour la bière, avec un clin d'œil.

Dean sourit, il était heureux de l'avoir convaincu.

Ils se souriaient quand une sonnerie retentit.

-Ah, attends, c'est Lisa, en prenant son téléphone.

Lisa, le chaînon qui serait toujours là pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de se passer entre eux. Castiel savait que Dean était quelqu'un de fidèle. Il avait passé des années à papillonner mais quand il s'engageait dans quelque chose de plus sérieux, il n'était pas quelqu'un capable de tromper la personne qui partageait son existence. Il était franc et honnête, c'était des qualités que Castiel aimait beaucoup chez Dean.

-Allo Lisa ?

-Tu viens à quelle heure Dean ? Tu arrives bientôt ?

-Désolé, non, on remet ça à demain si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment urgent ?

-Non, ça peut attendre un jour de plus mais où es-tu ?

-Je suis allé voir Castiel, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sam et j'aimerais retourner voir mon frère.

Silence.

-Lisa ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui Dean, je suis là. Castiel hein ? Tu es allé le voir ?

-Oui…

Dean ne voyait pas où était le problème et pourtant, il y avait l'air d'en avoir un.

-Parfait Dean, à demain, il faut vraiment qu'on se voit demain.

-A demain Lisa.

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

Castiel était resté en retrait.

-Lisa et toi, ça va ?

-Oui, très bien ! avec un grand sourire.

Mais Dean mentait, il sentait bien que sa relation avec Lisa était sur le déclin.

-Tant mieux.

Même si cela faisait du mal à Castiel, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils soient bien ensemble. Cela empêchait les choses de se compliquer davantage.

-Bon, Cas, je vais voir Sam, je dois y aller, ce week-end je vais rester avec lui et je dois aussi voir Lisa mais lundi, après le boulot, vu que mon frère reprend et sûrement jusque tard car même si Jodie a été sympa de lui filer des congés, elle a besoin de lui, on se voit.

-Lun… lundi ?

-Oui, Cas, quoi ?

-Plutôt en fin de semaine ok ?

-Ok, tu auras les bières et j'emmène des films et mon ordi, tu pourras parfaire tes connaissances cinématographiques et mes blagues ne tomberont plus à plat, avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh, tu te crois drôle Winchester mais je comprends parfois tes références et c'est juste que tu n'es pas marrant, c'est tout, avec un sourire.

Castiel referma la porte derrière Dean, se demandant s'il pourrait quitter la ville et son job d'ici là. Non mais au moins cela lui laissait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour se préparer psychologiquement.

Dean rentra chez lui plus léger. Voir Castiel lui avait fait du bien. Qu'il accepte de le revoir malgré sa rupture avec Sam l'avait soulagé. Et il était évident que Castiel était affecté par sa rupture d'avec son frère, bien évidemment moins que Sam, mais il devait quand même l'aider.

-Hé, Sam, tu es là ?

-Oui Dean. Dans la cuisine.

Il avait des yeux de cocker triste. Dean se demandait s'il devait dire à son frère qu'il avait vu Castiel étant donné les inévitables questions qu'il allait lui poser et dont les réponses n'allaient pas lui faire plaisir mais il se devait d'être honnête.

-J'ai vu Castiel.

-Tu as vu Castiel ? une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oui, il est à l'hôtel, Charlie me l'a dit et j'y suis passé.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Pas grand-chose, pas plus que ce qu'il t'a dit à toi en tous cas. Mais je crains que ce soit définitif Sam.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, il a l'air sûr de lui, je suis désolé.

Sam était triste. Son frère connaissait bien Castiel, ils étaient proches alors il devait certainement avoir raison.

-Donc, c'est bien fini… comment je vais faire Dean ? Après Jess, maintenant ça, je pensais vraiment avoir un avenir avec lui… il est extraordinaire Castiel, je ne retrouverai jamais quelqu'un comme lui.

Dean ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Mais en même temps, ils n'étaient peut-être vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre vu leur relation donc il devrait certainement trouver quelqu'un de vraiment différent de Castiel… mais il le garda pour lui.

-Tu crois que je pourrais encore retrouver l'amour ? J'ai aimé deux fois déjà…

Dean était content que son frère se confie à lui, Sam ne le faisait pas toujours, à croire que c'était de famille.

-Je ne sais pas Sam, laisse faire le temps. Puis, peut-être qu'un jour vous pourrez vous revoir et ce sera plus simple. Vous redeviendrez amis.

Sam se ferma.

-Je n'en sais rien, pour l'instant, on est loin d'en être là. Je ne crois pas même que je supporterais de le voir.

-Sam…

-Non, c'est vrai, il y a déjà tout qui me le rappelle et ça fait mal et en même temps je ne suis pas prêt à prendre des distances avec tous ces souvenirs, je suis allé sur facebook tout à l'heure et il y avait notre photo, photo que je n'arrive même pas à enlever du salon.

-Laisses-là, prends ton temps Sam, chacun gère à sa façon. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais tu sais, moi, les relations je ne suis pas un expert.

-Meg m'a envoyé un message pour avoir des nouvelles et je lui ai dit la vérité, ne sachant pas si elle avait eu Castiel, on a des amis en commun, il a été intégré ici, à tous nos proches Dean… si jamais je le revois au bar ou dans un autre lieu qu'on fréquente.. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Et toi Dean, tu comptes le revoir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, je me dis juste que ça me fait drôle.

-On verra, mentit Dean.

Il ne voulait pas se priver de son meilleur ami simplement parce que Sam était perturbé.

Dean resta tout le week-end avec son frère. Il appela Lisa le samedi après-midi.

-Lisa, je …

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne viens pas ?

-Si tu en es d'accord, j'aimerais rester avec Sam, je ne lui ai pas apporté de bonnes nouvelles et on pense que Castiel ne se remettra pas avec lui.

-Oh, il est évident que Castiel ne se remettra jamais avec lui, il a enfin compris lui.

Dean était surpris par son ton

-Lisa, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je voudrais le faire en face à face Dean, pas au téléphone.

-Tu veux me quitter ?

Cette idée l'avait tout à coup frappé, c'était évident.

-Dean, ça ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous et il y a une raison à ça, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi et ne le seras jamais, tu ne le peux pas, pas plus que tu pourrais l'être de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère, elle énonçait simplement ce qui lui semblait être une évidence.

-J'espère que tu te rendras compte un jour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'il faut que tu cesses de te mentir à toi-même. Tu es un homme formidable Dean, il y en a d'autres que j'aurais insultés pour moins que ça mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu ne contrôles pas ce qui t'arrive, alors je ne t'en veux pas.

-Lisa…

-Non, un jour peut-être, bientôt, on pourra en parler mais pas maintenant, pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt car je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me mentir même si tu ne le ferais pas sciemment.

Prêt ? Mentir ? De quoi parlait-elle ? La réponse semblait si proche…

-Lisa, en tous cas, si un jour Ben ou toi avaient besoin de quelque chose, je serai là. Je…

-Je le sais Dean, je n'en doute pas… merci. Et tu sais, si tu veux voir Ben, je te laisserai le voir Dean, mon fils tient énormément à toi et il en sera très heureux.

-Oui, merci Lisa.

-Au revoir Dean.

-Au revoir Lisa.

Dean raccrocha, pensif. Voilà un coup de téléphone qui mettait fin à sa première véritable tentative d'être en couple avec quelqu'un. Mais cela ne le rendait pas particulièrement triste. Sa relation avec Lisa n'avait pas été spéciale, il l'aimait bien et les choses étaient simples avec elles mais un peu fades. Et il pourrait revoir Ben, ça ça lui faisait réellement plaisir, il adorait tellement ce gosse.

Vendredi était arrivé et Castiel était nerveux. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Les choses avaient toujours semblé si naturelles avec Dean, est-ce que ça allait changer ? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, arriverait-il à faire semblant que ce n'était pas le cas ?

On tapa à la porte. Castiel inspira et alla lui ouvrir.

Dean avait un pack de bières et deux plats chinois à emporter.

-Tu avais peur que je te fasse la cuisine ou quoi Dean ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un micro-onde ans cette chambre, donc il y avait peu de risques que je fasse quelque chose d'extravagant, en prenant les plats.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir Cas, on n'est jamais trop prudent, avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu parano Winchester ?

Dean souriait, c'était l'effet Castiel. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il avait toujours envie de sourire.

-C'est toi qui va devenir parano quand tu auras vu mon film.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Dracula !

-Dracula ? Tu es sérieux ? Des vampires ?

-Oui, et alors ? Puis ce ne sont pas des vampires, c'est le vampire.

-Ah pardon et il date de quand ton chef-d'œuvre ? 150 ans avant ma naissance ?

-La ferme Cas.

Dean plaça son ordi sur la petite table et il installa les deux chaises côte à côte. Quand Castiel vint s'assoir, il lança le dvd.

Castiel regardait de temps en temps Dean, il aimait son visage, il aimait ses yeux, ses tâches de rousseur discrètes, son nez, sa bouche avec ses lèvres si… STOP ! Il devait arrêter ça.

Dean se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Castiel le suivit des yeux. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment du genre à s'intéresser au physique des gens mais avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean, ses sens étaient exacerbés et il le trouvait encore plus magnifique ce soir. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre sur autre chose. Le film oui, le film. Oh, en plus cela devenait intéressant. Une jeune femme était assise sur son lit et Dracula était tapi dans l'ombre.

Lorsque Dracula s'avança vers la jeune femme, Castiel était fasciné.

-Derrière toi, non, derrière toi ! criait-il vainement pour la prévenir de la présence du vampire.

Son cœur battait plus fort.

Quand Dean sortit des toilettes, il surprit Castiel complétement absorbé par le film et il ne put résister. Il s'approcha de lui par derrière silencieusement et grogna tout à coup dans son cou.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! en se levant de la chaise.

Dean éclata de rire.

-Dean, c'est pas drôle, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

Dean redoubla ses éclats de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Une crise cardiaque ? Rien que ça ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête mec et excuses-moi, c'était trop tentant, tu étais tellement dans le film, à t'inquiéter pour la damoiselle en détresse, en pouffant.

-Tu me le paieras un jour ça, je te le jure !

Ils mangèrent tout en regardant le film et quand ils finirent leur riz et leurs nems, Dean attrapa ses baguettes et imita des dents de vampires extrêmement longues en faisant une grimace et en louchant des yeux. Il prit l'accent transylvain ou en tous cas ce qui était pour Dean un accent transylvain et s'approcha de Castiel :

-Je vais te mordre cas !

Il était ridicule mais Castiel éclata de rire. Il aimait quand Dean se conduisait de cette manière. Chez n'importe quel autre homme de son âge, ça aurait été complètement ridicule et malvenu mais chez Dean ce côté enfantin avait quelque chose de touchant. Et à cet instant, alors que Dean avait une tête affreuse et l'air imbécile, il sut, ce n'était pas seulement des sentiments forts et une attirance physique, non, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Dean Winchester. Et cela faisait mal, très mal. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec lui et il voulait en passer des comme celle-ci jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Heu, Cas, tu sais que tu me fixes depuis plusieurs minutes… et je n'ai plus mes baguettes alors c'est très bizarre là…

-Ah, pardon, revenant à la réalité. J'étais ailleurs.

-J'ai vu ça !

Le film fini, Dean prit congé en disant à Castiel qu'il repasserait vers la fin janvier. Et il le prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte rapide mais Castiel se disait en regardant Dean partir qu'il serait vraiment difficile de continuer comme cela, leur amitié était trop ambiguë et pour cause lui était fou amoureux et Dean, bien, il ne savait pas pour Dean mais il y avait bien quelque chose…

Dean n'avait rien dit ni à Castiel ni à Sam à propos de sa rupture avec Lisa. Il ne voulait pas les embêter avec cela après ce que eux avaient vécu. Le soir de l'anniversaire de Dean, le 24 janvier, Sam et lui mangeaient ensemble et Dean était radieux. Il venait de recevoir un texto de Castiel lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

-C'est lisa ?

-Non, Sam, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Lisa et moi c'est fini.

-Merde, Dean, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Tu ne vas pas bien Sam et c'est pas comparable, moi et Lisa, ce n'était pas très sérieux.

-Et Cassie ?

-Quoi ?

Dean n'avait jamais parlé à son frère de Cassie.

-Dean, je sais pour Cassie. Quand tu es venu après la mort de Jess, je t'ai entendu au téléphone, j'ai compris que cette Cassie rompait avec toi à cause de moi et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Ce n'était pas très sérieux avec Cassie non plus. On est resté ensemble à peine trois semaines Sam.

-Oui mais elle comptait pour toi, tu n'es jamais resté avec une fille plus d'une nuit ou deux.

-Et alors ? Tu es plus important Sam, tu es mon frère et si elles ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, elles n'en valent pas la peine. Et ma séparation avec Lisa n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Tu passes tout ton temps au travail ou avec moi Dean, ça a forcément un rapport.

-Non, c'est juste que ça ne fonctionnait pas , c'est tout. Et je serai toujours là pour toi Sam, peu importe ce qui arrive mais attention, il ne m'a pas poussé un vagin dans la nuit, alors évitons les moments trop « féminins » comme celui-ci s'il te plait…

-Avant de redevenir « des mecs qui parlent de trucs de mecs » en forçant le trait pour se moquer de Dean, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je crois que je te dois la vérité.

Dean était étonné, que pouvait avoir à lui avouer son frère.

-Un an après la mort de Jess, il y a quatre ans, j'étais au plus mal, je me sentais seul à la fac, j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais plus jamais à rien, que je n'aimerais plus jamais personne, j'étais fatigué de cette vie et je suis monté sur le toit….

Dean était mal, vraiment mal pour son frère.

-Et je… j'aurais sauté Dean.

-Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ? avec émotions.

-Toi Dean, toi. Tu m'as envoyé ce message comme tu le fais depuis, tous les ans, me rappelant Jess, les bons moments et me disant à ta façon à quel point je compte pour toi et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille, jamais car jamais je ne voudrais te faire autant de mal Dean, tu es mon frère et tu es tout pour moi.

Dean attrapa Sam et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Sammy…

Après un moment, il le lâcha en lui disant pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Tu es infernal, je te dis d'arrêter de me faire parler comme une gonzesse et tu arrives à te faire faire un câlin… bitch !

-Jerk, en essuyant ses larmes et en riant.

Dean était vraiment touché par les mots de son frère. Il avait failli mourir, Dean n'aurait jamais supporté de de le perdre, il l'aimait tellement. Mais son frère en était conscient. Il avait eu raison d'enfin se délivrer de ce fardeau, ce secret si lourd à porter. Mais Sam avait parfois l'air de le voir comme un être proche de la perfection, un héros mais il n'était pas un héros, Dean avait peur qu'un jour ses défauts et failles ne le fassent descendre du piédestal où l'avait posé son frère. Pas par vanité non, ce qui lui faisait peur était ce que ressentirait alors Sam vis-à-vis de lui, nul n'était parfait et certainement pas lui…

Castiel était dans sa chambre et se demandait si Dean viendrait aujourd'hui. Il avait dit qu'il passerait le 30 ou le 31 janvier et on était le 30. Ils avaient échangé quelques textos et coups de fil depuis qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble mais ne s'étaient pas encore revus. Dean passait son temps avec Sam, c'était normal, son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Dean n'avait plus parlé de Lisa, il se demandait même s'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette relation le tuait à petit feu, si loin, si proche. Il ne pouvait plus jouer avec le feu comme il le faisait, il devait arrêter de voir Dean. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Le travail peut-être, après tout Crowley ne le lâchait plus avec ce dossier sur le clonage qui pouvait tout changer à l'avenir de l'entreprise.

Castiel avait parlé à Meg au téléphone. Elle avait appris par Sam leur rupture et l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé pratiquement de suite, avec toute la finesse qui la caractérisait quand est-ce qu'il laisserait Cowboy le chevaucher. Même Meg avait capté l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Ce n'était pas si étonnant en fait, Elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et elle pensait qu'avec Dean ça pouvait marcher, elle avait tout de suite senti un truc quand elle l'avait vu le jour de l'anniversaire de Castiel. Elle avait été très sérieuse l'espace d'un instant et Castiel lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas possible, que Dean était 100% hétéro, ce à quoi elle avait répliqué « oui, comme moi je suis à 100% vierge ». Mais il lui avait dit que de toutes manières il ne pouvait rien tenter, c'était le frère de Sam. Et au final, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'il y a presqu'un mois. Il devait cesser de voir Dean, comme il l'avait pensé à ce moment-là.

On tapa à la porte, Castiel ouvrit et justement, c'était Dean.

-Hé Cas, voici le deuxième film de Dracula, tout fier de lui.

-On doit arrêter Dean.

-Dracula ? Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Je sais que je t'ai fait peur mais je pensais que tu avais vraiment apprécié le film et le deuxième est encore mieux…

-Non Dean, je ne te parle pas du film, on doit arrêter de se voir, au moins pour quelques temps.

Dean entra dans la chambre.

-Ça y est ça recommence ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Cas ? J'aimerais comprendre.

-J'ai du boulot et..

-Ah non, ne me sors pas d'excuse pourrie, c'est quoi ton problème Cas ? plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Dean…

-Non, tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois, je ne comprends pas, je sais que tu tiens à notre amitié autant que moi alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Castiel ne répondait pas.

-Cas, ma patience a des limites, petites limites en plus, alors je veux comprendre.

Nouveau silence

-Cas… pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir merde ! s'écria-t-il

-Mais parce que je t'aime idiot ! s'écria Castiel.

**Et là, je sais que vous voulez me tuer de couper sur ça, mais si vous voulez la suite… vous ne pouvez pas ! ah, j'adore les cliffanger !**


	16. Chap15: Un aveu perturbant

**Chapitre 15 : Un aveu perturbant : **

**Merci à tous de lire cette histoire, je voulais bosser sur mon OS Dans sa tête mais du coup, je suis tellement prise dans cette fic avec ce qu'il s'y passe en ce moment que je n'ai pas pu la lâcher. J'y travaille après celui-là.**

**Merci à DrakengardCataclysm pour ta review, merci pour les compliments, ça me touche et je suis ravie que les blagues te plaisent parce que ce n'est pas si facile d'essayer d'être drôle mais je trouve que cette série et ces personnages se prêtent volontiers à ça, alors vraiment merci.**

**Voici un chapitre que je crois que vous attendez avec impatience et je dirais que nous allons faire une incursion dans la tête de Dean et c'est le boxon là-dedans, vous vous en doutez…. En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant, je vous laisse avec eux…**

**Pimpiericky.**

Une véritable bombe venait d'exploser à la tête de Dean. Enfin, au sens figuré, bien sûr. Mais quand même. Castiel l'aimait. Castiel, l'ex de Sam, l'homme qu'aimait toujours son frère, le meilleur ami de Dean, venait de lui avouer son amour.

Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ?

Il devait partir, loin, fuir… non, il ne pouvait pas faire un truc pareil à Castiel, non, il n'était pas un lâche, Dean Winchester était le genre d'hommes qui assumait.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Que répondait-on à quelqu'un qui venait de vous faire une déclaration d'amour ? Qui plus est quand ce quelqu'un était de même sexe que vous et se trouvait être un ami très proche et qui avait été plus que proche de votre frère.

Castiel le fixait, attendant… attendant quoi d'abord ? Il lui avait fait cette déclaration sous le coup d'une émotion et maintenant ?

Dean ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, de secondes, minutes ? il était resté là, sans un mot.

Castiel continuait de le regarder, triturant nerveusement ses doigts et croisant et décroisant ses pieds.

Il devait réagir… mais comment ?

-Dean, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, finit par oser dire Castiel au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je, je ne sais pas quoi te dire Cas, je suis…

-Surpris ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Depuis quand tu tu enfin tu…

-Depuis quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?

Dean hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots.

-Je ne sais pas exactement Dean, je crois que ça s'est fait petit à petit mais je me suis rendu compte il y a environ un mois de mes sentiments mais ça fait plus longtemps, c'est évident, je ne voulais pas le voir, c'est tout.

-Un mois ? Tu as quitté Sam à cause de ça ? inquiet.

-Dean, non, ça m'a juste aidé à réaliser ce qui manquait dans notre relation.

Nouveau silence.

Dean se disait qu'il devait répondre à la question implicite « et toi ? »

-Cas, je…je veux pas te faire du mal mais…

-Je ne te demande rien mais je sais Dean, tu es hétéro…

-Je suis désolé, je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser, je tiens énormément à toi mais… je n'ai jamais été attiré que par des femmes, en baissant les yeux.

-Otes-moi d'un doute Dean, on peut être honnête je crois au point où on en est. Puisque dans tous les cas, ça ne changerait rien.

Dean hocha la tête.

-J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous, que notre relation est vraiment très spéciale, n'as-tu jamais rien ressenti ? en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dean repensa au baiser du nouvel an et au rêve qu'il avait engendré. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Non, Cas, je suis désolé, mentit-il.

Le regard perçant de Castiel ne le lâchait pas et il ne pouvait plus rester là.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

-Surement.

Castiel se retourna, il ne voulait pas que Dean le voit avec les larmes aux yeux.

Dean sentait la détresse de Castiel, il fit un pas, s'avançant la main tendue pour lui poser sur l'épaule mais se rétracta au dernier moment et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire et Dean voulait partir au plus vite, sentant trop d'émotions l'envahir. Il détestait ça.

-Au revoir Cas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se revoir Dean, en tous cas pas pendant un bon bout de temps, en se retournant.

Dean savait qu'il avait raison mais s'en était pas moins difficile à accepter.

-Si c'est ce qui est mieux pour toi…

Mais que racontait-il ? En quoi était-ce mieux pour Castiel ou pour lui ? C'était du gâchis, un vaste gâchis.

-Au revoir Dean.

Dean lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit.

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui et laissa éclater son chagrin. Il venait de dire la vérité à Dean et même s'il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux, cette conversation avait rendu l'impossibilité bel et bien réelle. Il y avait Sam et surtout ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. C'était douloureux, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Et pourtant, malgré son air stoïque, Dean semblait troublé par son aveu… au point d'en avoir oublié son film. Film que Castiel attrapa, songeant à leur dernière soirée tous les deux.

Dean regagna l'impala toujours sous le choc. Il avait repris contenance devant Castiel, le repoussant avec le plus de douceur possible mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il se sentait complètement chamboulé. Et il devait rentrer chez lui. Il avait même oublié son dvd dans la chambre d'hôtel de Castiel. Tant pis, il adorait le deuxième Dracula mais il était hors de question qu'il remonte…

-Ah, Dean, tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que tu finirais plus tard que ça.

Voyant la tête de son frère :

-Dean ça va ?

-Oui Sam, tout va bien, avec un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air

-Oh, dure journée au boulot c'est tout… je suis un peu fatigué, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt.

-ok…

Il monta dans sa chambre directement, referma la porte et s'adossa sur celle-ci, affligé. Il savait qu'il avait infligé une nouvelle blessure à Castiel et cela lui brisait le cœur. Et il venait de mentir à son frère, à qui il n'avait même pas dit depuis un mois qu'il était toujours en contact avec Castiel. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, ils ne se verraient plus maintenant. Et cette pensée l'insupportait. Comment tout avait pu être bouleversé rien qu'avec trois petits mots. Ces trois mots que personne mis à part sa mère, ne lui avait dit.

Sa déclaration avait touché Dean, plus que ce qu'il voulait se l'avouer. Castiel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était sincère et bouleversant.

Si un autre mec avait osé lui dire un truc pareil il aurait probablement déguerpi ou dit au mec de draguer un homo, n'y en avait-il pas assez ? Pourquoi aller jeter son dévolu sur un hétéro ? Mais c'était Castiel et avec lui, tout était différent, il était différent…

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Il revoyait le visage plein d'espoir de Castiel quand il lui avait dit qu'il sentait parfois quelque chose entre eux… honnêtement, il était plus proche de lui que de tous ses amis, est-ce que ça venait de là ? Il s'était confié à lui comme à personne d'autre, il avait partagé tant de choses avec lui et il aimait profondément sa compagnie. Et maintenant, c'était fini, Castiel ne rirait plus avec lui, il ne l'appellerait plus Winchester avec un air désapprobateur, comme quand il l'embêtait, il ne l'écouterait plus, cette oreille si attentive qui suivait avec attention sans jamais juger… il ne verrait plus ses yeux bleus qui lui donnaient parfois l'impression qu'ils le scannaient, il ne verrait plus cet air d'incompréhension aux choses simples de la vie que Castiel avait parfois tant de mal à comprendre. Mais il avait un côté si innocent, c'est un de ses traits de caractère qui le rendait exceptionnel.

Dean, lui, ne pourrait plus le consoler, il se sentait triste de le savoir seul et lui-même se sentait seul aussi sans lui…

Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que Dean avait vu Castiel et toujours les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et il cachait tout cela à son frère qui n'allait pas mieux. Il avait toujours l'air de chercher à comprendre ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné avec Castiel. S'il savait… Dean avait du mal à le regarder en face… mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que Castiel l'avait quitté car il avait compris qu'il ne ressentait as pour Sam ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ça ferait beaucoup trop de mal à Sam et il avait déjà causé assez de souffrance à Castiel, il n'allait pas recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins son frère, surtout avec ce qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il avait fait un an après la mort de Jess.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et cela le bouffait de ne pas savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait… il voulut se changer les idées et passa voir Jo et Ash.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça a un rapport avec la rupture de Sam et Castiel ?

-Quoi ? Ça va…

-Bien sûr Dean, tout va bien, ce n'est pas comme si je te connaissais depuis le bac à sable et que je n'étais pas capable de savoir quand mon meilleur ami a quelque chose qui le perturbe.

Ash était resté en retrait, il savait que le grand jour était arrivé et il laissait faire sa Jo qui saurait la jouer tout en finesse avec Dean. Elle avait beau être souvent brute de décoffrage, elle savait être douce quand la situation l'exigeait. Et ils étaient clairement dans ce type de situation.

-J'ai revu Castiel après leur rupture, deux fois … on…on est resté en contact…

-Oui…

Cela n'étonnait pas Jo à vrai dire.

-Et il m'a dit il m'a dit…

-Oui Dean, l'encourageait-elle.

Le dire à voix haute devant ses amis était difficile mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance e eux, que ce qu'il leur dirait resterait dans la tombe. Mais il avait peur car le dire rendrait les choses encore plus réelles. Mais il avait besoin de s'entendre dire qu'effectivement lui et Castiel ça aurait été ridicule, que Castiel avait de faux espoirs.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Jo savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, vraiment important mais ne savait pas que les choses avaient pris un tel tournant mais en même temps c'était logique, le pauvre Castiel avait dû se rendre compte de ses sentiments et à partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné.

-Je ne savais même pas comment réagir et on ne se voit plus depuis, les choses sont mieux comme ça, je n'avais pas dit à Sam que je le voyais, je savais que ça ne lui plairait pas et j'étais loin de me douter de ça… et maintenant, tu me vois lui dire un truc pareil ? Ton ex a des sentiments pour moi au fait, entre deux bières. Mais, ça me pose un problème Jo, je me sens…. Coupable

-De lui cacher ça ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Pourquoi tu te sentirais coupable si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Jo ? Tu es très bien placée pour savoir que je ne suis pas gay, j'ai toujours été attiré uniquement par les femmes.

-Oui mais on ne parle pas uniquement d'attirance physique là, on parle d'amour tu t'en rends compte Dean ?

Il resta silencieux un moment

-Attends, expliques-moi un truc, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça alors que je viens de t'en parler et que ce qui m'a complètement chamboulé n'a même pas l'air de te surprendre ?

-Dean…

-Attends, quand tu m'as dit à noël que j'aurais peut-être pu faire un bout de chemin avec Lisa avant, avant quoi Jo ? Avant ma rencontre avec Castiel, c'est de ça que tu parlais ?

-Oui.

-Tu délires Jo ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je bavais sur le mec de mon frère ? Que je veux coucher avec lui ? avec colère.

- Dean, calme-toi. Il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi, c'est évident et tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien Dean, et au plus tu mettras du temps à accepter, au plus tu prendras le risque que ça se passe encore plus mal Dean, tu n'es pas si aveugle… tu sais que tu as des sentiments très forts pour lui, au fond de toi, tu le sais…

-C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, Ash, tu m'appelleras quand elle se sera calmée et cessera de dire n'importe quoi, avec une froideur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable avec elle.

-Dean… tenta Ash

-Non, laisse Ash, laisse tomber, il ne t'écoutera pas plus que moi.

-Toi aussi Ash ?

-Pose toi des questions Dean, regarde ta façon d'agir avec lui depuis le début, est-ce que ça te ressemble ? On ne t'a jamais vu comme ça.

Dean partit en claquant la porte, ne sachant pas s'il la refranchirait un jour.

Dean était très perturbé depuis sa discussion avec Jo. Elle le connaissait bien, il pensait qu'elle serait la première à rire en imaginant une seconde Dean avec un mec. Mais elle avait d'autres idées sur la question. Elle pensait que les sentiments de Castiel étaient réciproques et depuis un moment déjà. Il repensait sans cesse à tous les moments depuis le début, à cette fameuse nuit où il avait compris que Castiel et Sam allaient recoucher ensemble, à quelques mètres de lui, cette nuit où il ne s'était pas reconnu lui-même… il avait cru être jaloux de leur couple, pas jaloux par rapport à Castiel, ça n'avait pas de sens… mais en était-il si sûr ? Balthazar, en draguant Castiel lui avait vraiment tapé sur les nerfs, était-ce normal ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Sam, Castiel… il devait arrêter avec tout ça.

On était fin février et cela faisait trois semaines que la révélation avait eu lieu, trois semaines que Castiel n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Dean, trois semaines qu'il ne mangeait presque plus, avait du mal à dormir. Il avait un chagrin d'amour. Habituellement, il allait aussi mal quand il se remettait d'une blessure infligée par un salopard, mais là, c'était différent, il n'avait aucune colère, juste de la tristesse, Dean était et resterait son grand amour, il le savait. Et il ne savait plus comment faire face. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, il devait être un peu soutenu. Il n'osait pas vraiment parler de tout ça à Charlie, elle était trop impliquée. Elle souhaitait parler avec lui mais lui, depuis trois semaines, l'évitait dans les dédales gigantesques de Bio ethical.

Il avait besoin de son grand frère et appela Gabriel

-hé, Cassie, ça va ? Tu sais que je suis le numéro 1 des ventes de confiseries depuis cinq semaines consécutives, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Gabriel, je …

-Oui oui, je sais tu es fier de moi…

-Gabriel, je…

Et là, Gabriel ressentit le désarroi dans la voix de son frère.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Cassie ? Ce Sam winchester t'a fait du mal ?

-Non, gabriel, non, c'est plutôt moi qui lui en ai fait.

-De quoi tu parles Castiel ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de son frère.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Gabriel resta sans voix.

-Gabriel ?

-Laisse-moi deux jours pour m'occuper de la suite à la boutique et je prends le premier avion, j'arrive !

-Non, Gabriel, tes affaires marchent tu ne peux pas tout laisser en plan comme ça…

-Mon petit frère me joue un remake des feux de l'amour et tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? Tu me connais mieux que ça…

Castiel soupira.. en effet, Gabriel allait venir.

-A dans deux jours alors.

-A dans deux jours et reste tranquille d'ici là…

Dean ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé à dix heures du soir dans son impala, non loin de l'entrée de l'hôtel où séjournait Castiel. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui, incapable de l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Il n'était plus à ce qu'il faisait à son travail et était en mode automatique les trois quarts du temps.

Il fixait l'entrée, se demandant s'il oserait aller le voir et pour faire quoi ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il lui manquait et qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour qu'ils puissent se voir car Dean ne supportait plus son absence… c'était impossible.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, Castiel, sortir de l'hôtel et attendre devant la porte. Il était là, avec son vieux trench-coat, Dean souriait, il avait vraiment quelque chose Castiel pour rester beau dans cette vieillerie… il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que Dean était là, qui pouvait-il bien attendre ?

Et il vit un petit brun sortir d'un taxi. Castiel s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il démarra l'Impala et partit en trombe. Il s'arrêta dans le premier bar qu'il trouva et commanda une bière, puis deux, puis trois…

Qui était ce type que Castiel avait serré dans ses bras ? Pourquoi le serrait-il dans ses bras ? S'était-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si mal et en colère ?

Il quitta finalement le bar, légèrement éméché et se remit en route mais il n'arrêtait pas de revoir ce type et Castiel s'enlacer et Dean pêta un câble, fit demi-tour, direction l'hôtel.

Il se gara n'importe comment, se fichant si Bébé gênait la circulation ou pas, il n'était plus en état de réfléchir.

Il monta en courant les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de Castiel et tapa plus qu'énergétiquement sur celle-ci.

Castiel ouvrit la porte, étonné par tout ce raffut.

Dean entra en le poussant légèrement, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui échappait à Castiel.

-Il est où ?

-Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il est où ?

-Qui ?

-Le petit brun ! se retournant vers Castiel.

-Dean, tu es saoul, le regardant plus attentivement.

-Tu quittes Sam, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu… tu.. couches avec un mec quelques semaines après…

Dean n'était pas très cohérent mais semblait réellement bouleversé.

-Dean, arrête ça tout de suite !

-Comment tu peux faire ça, d'une voix faible, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

-Dean, tu as été clair avec moi et Je fais ce que je veux… oh mon dieu, Regarde toi Dean je voulais éviter ça… je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça…

-Où il est Castiel ? Je suis sérieux… il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de m'espionner et de débarquer comme ça Dean et je ne te dois rien mais sache que le petit brun c'était Gabriel mon frère, je ne couche avec personne Dean…

-Ton frère ?

Oh non à quoi pensait-il ? Que venait-il de faire ? Il venait de se ridiculiser….

-Dean j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais mais toi…

-Je je…

-Qu'est -ce qu'il y a Dean ? parle moi

-Qu'est- ce que j'ai fait ?

Et il partit en courant, sans un regard pour Castiel.

-Deannnn ! s'écria Castiel, mais c'était trop tard.

Dean descendait les marches en en sautant plusieurs, il voulait disparaître de là, le plus vite possible…

Il bouscula au passage un type qui l'insulta mais il fallait qu'il parte…

Gabriel entra dans la chambre avec une pizza qu'il avait réussie à sauver de sa rencontre explosive des escaliers.

-Je viens de croiser un fou furieux, il vient de me démonter l'épaule et surtout pas d'excuse, quel con ! Cassie ? en voyant l'air triste et chamboulé de son frère.

-Le fou furieux, c'était Dean…

-Le Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Demain, Gabriel, je veux juste… on en parle demain, je suis fatigué…

-Tiens, je t'ai amené ce qu'il te faut Cassie, prends un chouchou.

Castiel eut un rire léger alors qu'il était pourtant dans un sale état, son frère pensait que les bonbons pouvaient traiter tous les maux, qu'il fallait seulement trouver le bon.

Gabriel resta près de lui tout le temps qu'il en avait besoin…

Dean était reparti en voiture, choqué par son comportement et se retrouva devant la porte de cet appartement qu'il avait fréquenté pendant quelques temps.

Il tapa et Lisa lui ouvrit la porte.

-Dean ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire deux secondes puis le repoussa.

-Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Et là, Dean s'effondra, dans ce couloir, il s'agenouilla au sol, tapant des poings.

-Je ne suis pas gay, je , je…peux pas… Sam…

-Oh mon dieu Dean…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le releva. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son canapé. Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis Dean sembla émerger.

-je suis désolé Lisa, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Castiel, non ?

Dean soupira. Bien sûr, elle aussi était au courant.

-Comment ?

-Comment je le sais Dean ? C'est simplement évident.

Je m'en suis douté le jour où on est allé au cinéma, je vous ai aperçu dans les toilettes, cette étreinte…

Mais comme toi, je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Puis Castiel a quitté Sam, j'ai vu ton visage quand tu as cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et c'est devenu limpide Dean, tu l'aimes.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens mais…

-Ton cœur est pris Dean, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux…

-Oui, avec un léger sourire

-Je suis désolé Lisa, je… je ne me rendais pas compte de tout ça.

-Je le sais Dean, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et je me doute que ce doit être très compliqué.

-Est-ce que je peux, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais est ce que je peux rester là cette nuit, sur le canapé, je ne veux pas rentrer, risquer de voir Sam, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis Dean, Ben sera heureux de te voir demain matin.

-Merci Lisa.

Elle lui sourit

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ?

-Dean, tu es un homme exceptionnel. Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de mecs qui s'encombrent d'une mère célibataire pour autre chose que du sexe ? Et toi tu as accepté mon fils, tu l'as considéré même comme un des tiens. Et alors que je te quittais, que tu savais qu'il n'y aurait plus la moindre chance qu'on couche ensemble, tu m'as tout de suite dis que si un jour ben ou moi avions besoin de toi, tu serais là. Tu sais combien de fois ça m'est arrivé ça ? Zéro. Tu es formidable Dean et tu ne le sais même pas…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le laissa à ses pensées.

Dean la regardait s'éloigner. Lisa était vraiment une femme bien, une mère géniale… et s'il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier pour elle, il devait bien s'avouer que Castiel y était pour quelque chose.

Il était maintenant évident pour Dean qu'il avait des sentiments très forts pour lui. C'était encore un peu confus dans sa tête mais il avait enfin écouté son cœur.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

**Et maintenant qui ose me dire qu'il déteste Lisa ? ) Bientôt la suite… **


	17. Chap 16: Adieu?

**Chapitre 16 : Adieu ? :**

**Bon, enfin, je peux poster ! ça arrive souvent sur le site un blocage de 24 heures ?**

**Comme toujours, merci à tous de lire et/ou de commenter, ça fait vraiment très plaisir.**

**Merci à Gray pour ta review, contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic et que tu l'aimes toujours. Et vu que le prochain chapitre devrait se terminer sur un cliffhanger, maintenant j'hésite, je ne voudrais pas être responsable du fait que tu deviennes chauve ;) **

**Pimpiericky**

Dean se réveilla sur un canapé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait et pourquoi il y était. Il se remémora le baiser avec Lisa, leur discussion, la crise de jalousie à moitié bourré qu'il avait faite à Castiel. Il avait honte, vraiment, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, coucher avec qui il voulait même si cette idée lui était vraiment insupportable.

Il avait fait cela car lui aussi avait des sentiments pour Castiel… pour un homme… Comment allait-il les gérer ?

Ben lui sauta dessus tout à coup, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Deeeannn !

-Ah, Ben, je suis content de te voir !

-Maman m'a dit que tu étais là. Tu vas rester ?

-Non, Ben il va falloir que j'y aille mais je te jure que je reviendrai te voir petit gars, et la prochaine fois je te montrerai comment changer les plaquettes de frein, les miennes commencent à couiner.

-Ouiiiii ! en prenant Dean dans ses bras.

-Allez, Ben, à la douche, il y a école.

-Pfff !

-Ben, écoute ta mère !

-J'arrive.

Lisa souriait.

-Je crois que ça l'a rassuré de te voir, il a cru qu'à cause de notre rupture, tu l'oublierais. Et j'avais beau lui dire que non, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui qu'il y a vraiment cru.

-Je l'adore ce gamin.

-Je sais. Bon, assez parlé de Ben. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Dean ?

-Déjà, présenter des excuses, je pense. J'en dois à beaucoup de monde, à commencer par toi.

-C'est bon Dean, on en a parlé, tout va bien et puis ça va faire parler les voisines de savoir que tu as encore passé une nuit ici, je crois qu'elles fantasment toutes sur toi…

Dean éclata de rire, Lisa était drôle, elle ne se prenait jamais la tête et réagissait avec humour dans beaucoup de situations.

-Merci Lisa, vraiment.

-De rien Dean. Mais allez, hop, vire de mon canapé, il va falloir que j'emmène Ben à l'école.

Dean prit un café et écrivit un message à Castiel.

Castiel était resté éveillé toute la nuit et son frère était resté avec lui. Le matin, il lui avait raconté la crise de Dean et Gabriel s'était vanté d'être si irrésistible que Dean avait pêté un plomb. Il était ensuite allé lui préparer du café. Gabriel était parfois pénible, si extravagant, un peu trop même mais il prenait soin de Castiel, il était un frère exceptionnel, un soutien sans faille.

Sa sonnerie de texto retentit.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit l'expéditeur du message. Dean.

Gabriel arriva avec les cafés et vit la tête ahurie de Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? en posant les tasses.

-Dean vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Non ? excité comme une puce, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? en essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Eh, Gabriel, ma vie sentimentale n'est pas un nouvel épisode de ta série fétiche, Dr Sexy, alors calme-toi !

-Oh, Cassie, tes histoires de fesses ne valent pas cette série culte ! Puis tu as toujours été jaloux de son succès ! Castiel leva les yeux au ciel

-Oui, tu as raison Gabriel, je suis extrêmement jaloux d'un docteur qui ne sait pas aligner trois mots et séduit les femmes en leur disant que leur seule jumelle maléfique est enfin morte avant d'avoir pu faire exploser la moitié de la ville !

-Oh, Cassie, tu fais dans le sarcasme ? J'adore ! Allez dis – moi !

Castiel lut à voix haute le texto de Dean.

-Cas, je m'excuse pour hier, si tu savais comme je regrette mon comportement, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Dean.

-Hum, hum, plutôt banal mais en même temps c'est lui qui a pris contact, c'est plutôt bon signe. Dis-lui de te rejoindre.

-Pardon ?

-Dis-lui de venir boire un café avec toi dans un bar, endroit neutre, le café ne sera pas du luxe vu la tête endormie que tu as !

-Non, Gabriel, Dean refusera de me voir.

-Ça, on ne le saura pas avant d'avoir essayé, en lui arrachant son téléphone des mains.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Dean, j'aimerais qu'on se voit au café Cheers pas loin de mon hôtel, dans une heure, en tapant le texto, oh, je vais rajouter si tu peux bien sûr, tu marquerais ce genre de truc poli toi.

Et il envoya le texto.

-Un jour je te tuerai Gabriel, en récupérant son téléphone, passablement énervé.

Ce qui n'eut pas l'air d'émouvoir son frère.

Castiel regardait son écran, anxieux, quand il s'éclaira. Castiel ouvrit le message.

-Il est ok, Gabriel, il est ok.

-Merci qui ?

Dean attendait Castiel après être passé chez lui se changer. Il n'avait pas croisé Sam qui était sans doute déjà parti travailler. Ça l'avait soulagé. Dean s'était octroyé sa journée, il en avait bien besoin. Il avait été étonné que Castiel ose lui demander qu'ils se voient autour d'un café. Mais il ne se voyait pas refuser. Il avait bien été le voir alors qu'il était en furie, il lui devait bien des explications en face à face. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait envie de le revoir.

Castiel arriva dans le café et s'avança devant sa table, il avait son dvd de Dracula à la main qu'il posa sur la petite table.

-Bonjour Dean, en s'installant en face de lui.

-Salut Cas. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais bu et c'est pas une excuse mais j'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-Dean, ce que tu as fait, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une crise de…

-De jalousie, je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Dean ?

Vu qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Castiel renchérit :

-Dean, tu peux me parler, tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais mais c'est compliqué pour de nombreuses raisons…

-Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais Dean et tu m'as dit que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque mais ton comportement indique le contraire.

-Je sais, pour être honnête Cas, je ne le réalisais pas encore mais j'ai effectivement des sentiments pour toi, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête

Le visage de castiel s'éclaira.

-Mais … je peux pas, c'est déjà difficile de s'apercevoir qu'on ressent quelque chose d'ambigu pour un mec mais c'est carrément l'horreur quand on est dans notre situation avec Sam d'impliqué, Sam qui ne se doute absolument de rien…

-Je sais Dean. J'ai perdu Sam et il me manque, vraiment, l'ami me manque, j'ai tout perdu… lui, toi…

Dean baissa les yeux. La situation était dure pour Castiel aussi.

-Je peux pas le perdre moi… tu sais à quel point il compte pour moi.

-Je sais, approuva Castiel en posant sa main sur celle de Dean, sur la table. Dean ne retira pas sa main, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, dans un échange silencieux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Castiel lui caressa la main du bout des doigts, réconfortant Dean qui semblait tellement lutter contre lui-même pour protéger son frère.

Dean le laissa faire un moment, se sentant apaisé et heureux grâce à ce simple contact, puis retira sa main.

-Tu l'as regardé ? désignant le dvd, pour changer de sujet.

-Non, ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi

Son cœur battait la chamade.

-Cas, je…

-Je comprends Dean, je comprends. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse. Je vais aux toilettes et si tu n'es plus là quand je reviens, je comprendrai.

-Merci Cas, merci pour tout.

Castiel s'éloigna et Dean prit le dvd et sortit du café quand il se fit interpelé par un gars qui se trouvait devant la voiture de Castiel. Son frère donc….

-Tiens donc, le Dean.

-Gabriel j'imagine.

-Oui, le seul et unique, imité mais jamais égalé ! avec un sourire farceur.

Dean le regarda, interloqué, d'où sortait ce mec ?

-Oh, cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux, tu ressembles à une vierge effarouchée ! avec un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Je ne vais pas te faire le couplet du grand frère qui te cassera la gueule si tu lui fais du mal, ce serait trop cliché, même pour moi. Dean, je sais que mon frère n'a jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Et tu as beau avoir l'air d'un poisson qui ne sait pas où il nage, toi aussi tu l'aimes. Alors je vais te dire Dean, profite ! L'amour est un cadeau et à se poser trop de questions, ça tue le cerveau et ça ne fait pas avancer le smilblick, et un jour on se retourne et on regrette. Mais c'est trop tard Dean.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Non, mais je connais mon frère et je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison. En fait, j'ai toujours raison, si on doit se revoir, tu verras, tu t'y habitueras. Et si on ne se revoit pas, et bien, c'est que tu es un idiot, et je serai triste pour toi, vraiment triste car ce mec-là, tu ne pourrais pas trouver mieux et tu le sais.

-Tu ferais ça, toi, à Cas ? Tu te mettrais avec son ex qu'il aimerait encore ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu me demandes de faire à mon petit frère.

-C'est dur Dean, je sais, plus encore que la mort de JR, j'ai tant pleuré et ne m'en suis toujours pas remis, j'ai failli finir comme Sue Ellen, il secoua la tête, visiblement perturbé. Bref. Revenons-en à nos moutons ! Mais Castiel n'aimait pas Sam. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne lui ai rien dit car il avait l'air content. Ton frère était gentil avec lui, ça changeait. Mais il ne l'aimait pas et un jour Sam le comprendra et l'acceptera, il acceptera qu'ils n'auraient pas pu être heureux ensemble ni mon frère, ni le tien. Toi, c'est différent Dean et mon frère mérite le bonheur, il mérite plus qu'un simulacre de relation, il mérite d'être aimé à sa juste valeur. Réfléchis-y Dean. Et puis tu sais Sam, il n'aimera pas éternellement Castiel, il passera à autre chose un jour mais toi, c'est pas dit… en le fixant droit dans les yeux et souriant nargueur.

Le frère de Castiel était un sacré personnage. Il lui ressemblait si peu.. extraverti où Castiel était timide, à vrai dire, il l'agaçait passablement mais il le comprenait, il voulait voir son frère heureux, il tenait vraiment à lui, tout comme lui tenait à Sam.

Castiel sortit du café. Cela mit fin à leur conversation et Dean lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers l'Impala rapidement.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien qu'il ne sache déjà, regardant l'Impala sortir de la rue.

Dean rentra chez lui, exténué. Sa rencontre avec Castiel et le laïus ponctué de remarques extrêmement agaçantes de son frère l'avaient lessivé mentalement.

Il entendit la porte. Son frère était rentré.

-Dean ?

-Salut Sam.

-Oh, oh, tu as une de ces têtes et tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit ! Comment elle s'appelle ? Sais-tu seulement son nom ?

Dean était si loin de cette vie qui datait pourtant d'à peine quelques mois, mais tout avait changé maintenant.

-Non Sam, je n'ai couché avec personne.

-Quoi ? Mais t'étais où ? Je pensais que tu avais remis le pied à l'étrier.

-Je ne crois pas que j'en ai envie.

-Dean, qu'il faut que tu sortes, que tu arrêtes de toujours t'occuper de moi, il faut que tu vives ta vie aussi. Je vais mieux, je suis toujours amoureux de Castiel, probablement que je le serai encore un bon moment mais le fait que ce ne soit pas la bérézina en ce moment pour moi ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre.

-Sam…

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ?

Dean se demanda ce qu'il savait et le reg arda anxieux.

-Je sais que quand je suis parti étudier 7 longues années, je sais que tu n'as pas fait tout ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie Dean, 7 ans, 7 ans où tu m'as attendu. Mais je suis là maintenant, avec toi alors vis, vis ta vie Dean.

-Sam, je…. Etait-ce le bon moment pour lui dire ? Je…

Une sonnerie retentit

-C'est Jodie ! Et merde ! Allo Jodie.

-Je t'ai entendu Winchester ! Le ranch Crosso a besoin de toi, un de leur cheval est malade et il a une course dans deux jours.

-Ok, j'arrive.

-Tu dois partir ?

-Oui, une urgence. Allez, à plus Dean

-A plus…

Charlie s'était cachée dans le couloir adjacent au bureau de Castiel, elle ne le laisserait pas l'éviter cette fois, elle arriverait à le faire parler.

-Dis, Novak, interpellant Castiel qui arrivait.

Castiel se retourna, se disant que ça allait chauffer pour lui si elle l'appelait par son nom de famille.

-Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ?

-Désolé Charlie, j'ai beaucoup de boulot..

-Ben oui, c'est ça et ça n'a strictement pas de rapport avec le fait que tu es amoureux de Dean.

-Quoi ?comment tu…

-Je t'en prie Castiel, ne m'insulte pas, on ne peut pas avoir vu 50 fois les quatre premières saisons de GoT et ne pas comprendre quand on nous cache quelque chose et qu'un drame épique se profile…

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension

-Laisse tomber et allons plutôt déjeuner ensemble, appelle Gabriel !

-Gabriel ? Mais comment tu sais que mon frère est là ?

-Castiel, il est là depuis 3 jours, tu penses bien qu'il a déjà demandé en ami tous tes amis sur facebook et lancé un SOS, il m'a expliqué toute la situation. J'avais déjà compris tes sentiments bien sûr mais Dean, j'avoue que ça m'étonne qu'il se soit enfin rendu compte…

Castiel était passablement énervé mais appela son frère.

Ils se retrouvèrent à déjeuner tous les trois.

-Ah, mon sucre d'orge, en faisant la bise à Charlie, heureusement que tu es là, on va pouvoir le convaincre à tous les deux.

-Me convaincre de quoi ?

-De tenter réellement ta chance avec Dean.

-Quoi ? Non, Dean a été clair quand on s'est vu il y a deux jours. Il y a son frère et…

-Oui, oui, on sait tout ça mais et alors ?

La serveuse du snack leur apporta leurs plats.

-Dean se sentirait trop coupable de faire du mal à Sam et moi aussi je me sentirai coupable…

-La question de la culpabilité peut s'arranger, par exemple, Sam pourrait coucher avec Dean avant que vous ne vous mettiez ensemble et comme ça, il y a un point partout et…

Castiel s'étouffa avec son morceau de salade.

-Gabriel, ils sont frères, je te rappelle, en toussant.

-Oui, pensif.

-Tu comprends, ce serait comme si toi et moi on couchait ensemble, horrifié par l'idée.

-Oh, Cassie, tu ne t'en remettrais jamais…. En lui tapotant le bras.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

-Ou alors mieux, je couche avec Sam, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec mais il faut bien une première à tout et il est pas mal, je le préfère à ton Dean, une tête plus souriante, moins homme de Cro-Magnon, et là, il se sent coupable, on le fait mariner, tu dis que tu te venges en couchant avec Dean, là, vous dites que vous êtes tombés amoureux….

Son frère était-il sérieux ? Franchement, avec Gabriel, il avait des doutes.

-Arrêtes tes plans tordus, Gabriel, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde et arrêtes les soaps aussi pendant qu'on y est c'est cette obsession qui te donne ces idées bizarres….

-Mais si, écoutes, tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec Sam, tu prétextes que tu veux le revoir pour lui parler et c'est moi qui me pointe, il tombe forcément sous mon sex-appeal ravageur et je l'emmène…

-Hé, le hobbit ! le coupa Charlie, si tu me laissais en placer une !

Gabriel se retourna avec des yeux enjôleurs.

-Ooooh, j'aime les rousses incendiaires ! la guinchant de l'œil.

-Reprenons la situation, ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de Gabriel, tu aimes Dean et tu lui as dit mais tu n'as jamais cherché à le séduire.

-C'est pas vraiment mon truc.

-Ne m'interromps pas Castiel! Dean t'a avoué avoir des sentiments, il ne sait pas le degré de ces sentiments.

-Il est fou amoureux c'est évident ! balança Gabriel en attaquant son steak.

-J'en sais rien ça avoir des sentiments et être amoureux, c'est vraiment différent, j'en ai fait l'expérience avec Sam.

-Dean t'aime Castiel, quand Gabriel m'a parlé de sa jalousie, j'ai tout de suite su. Mais il est perturbé, tu es un homme, il n'a jamais connu que des femmes et il n'a jamais été amoureux, c'est pas simple pour lui

-Oh, pauvre chou ! lança ironiquement Gabriel.

Charlie lui lança un regard noir qui le dissuada de continuer ses remarques.

-Je disais donc, c'est compliqué pour lui.

-Et rajoute Sam.

-Non, je ne rajoute pas Sam, je te parle de ses sentiments, tu dois faire comprendre à Dean qu'il t'aime et tu verras que tu auras ta chance…

-Elle a raison Castiel, hier, quand je lui ai parlé, je l'ai chauffé, et maintenant, il faut que tu allumes la mèche, enfin, façon de parler…

-Tu dois te battre Cas, si tu l'aimes vraiment, et je suis sure que c'est le cas, tu dois te battre pour lui.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Castiel avait réfléchi pendant trois jours après le fameux déjeuner avec Charlie et Gabriel. Et il était finalement là, en ce samedi après-midi du premier jour de Mars, garé à une bonne distance de la maison de Dean et Sam et il attendait que celui-ci parte ne tenant pas à ce que Sam l'aperçoive et tentait de rassembler tout son courage. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il aperçut Sam prendre la route. Il avait l'air d'aller. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes, il tenait à Sam… il ne devait pas penser à lui maintenant. Il prit une bouffée d'air et se dirigea lentement vers la maison.

Dean était étendu sur son lit, cherchant à chasser Castiel de ses pensées. Il avait souvent repensé à leur baiser du nouvel an et à la manière qu'il avait eu d'effleurer sa main du bout de ses doigts au café en début de semaine, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était attiré par lui. Il entendit Sam partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Dean descendit ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit la porte et vit sur le seuil un Castiel en trench-coat, la nervosité ancrée sur le visage.

-Castiel !

-Bonjour Dean !

-Pourquoi tu es ici ? Sam vient de…

-Oui, je sais, j'ai fait attention.

-Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il voulait le mettre à distance, qu'il parte…

-Je suis là parce que peut-être que je suis un peu dingue ou alors j'ai un frère qui est dingue et j'écoute ses conseils alors que je ne le devrais pas…

-Cas…

-Je voudrais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur Dean, que tu saches exactement pour que tu puisses prendre une décision.

-Je t'aime, j'ai eu peu de relations et il n'y en a qu'une qui a réellement compté pour moi.

-Sam.

-Oui, tu le sais, mais j'ai jamais été amoureux Dean, ce que je ressens pour toi, ça me transperce le cœur, ça me fait autant de mal que de bien, je ne me serais jamais cru capable de ressentir ça, tu es exceptionnel Dean et je me sens heureux avec toi, comme jamais je l'ai été. J'aime ta façon d'être, d'aimer, tes airs macho au cœur tendre, ton sourire, ton humour vache, ton regard, ta façon de prendre soin des autres, ton côté enfantin… et je sais que quoi que tu décides tu es et resteras l'homme de ma vie, même s'il y a de grandes chances que tout ça ne reste qu'illusoire…

Dean était profondément touché, il savait que c'était difficile pour Castiel de se livrer comme ça, d'être aussi direct et entreprenant et il aimait vraiment ce qu'il entendait, bouleversé par la vision de Castiel sur ce qu'il était.

-Cas…

-Dean, je veux juste que tu saches, je n'aurais probablement plus l'occasion de te le dire.

-Cas, je suis désolé mais…

-Supporteras tu toi de ne plus me voir, de ne pas savoir si je suis seul, si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un dans 1, 2 ou 3 ans, le supporteras-tu Dean, se rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Viendras-tu me refaire une crise ?

-Ça ne se reproduira plus. Cas, arrêtes, fais pas ça, sentant qu'il se rapprochait pour l'embrasser.

-Arrêtes-moi, je le regretterai toute ma vie si je ne tentais pas ma chance

Dean le retint et recula de quelques pas.

C'était très dur de résister et encore plus de savoir qu'il lui faisait du mal mais peu importe ce qu'il déciderait, un des deux souffrirait et lui dans les deux cas serait malheureux. Et Sam pouvait encore être épargné.

-Tu en es sûr Dean ?

Il hocha la tête, le cœur lourd.

-Bien, tristement, je respecterai ton choix.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça Castiel, je ne peux pas, je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face, Je suis un monstre rien que de te parler là, à son insu.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser parler de toi comme ça.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, je suis un monstre Castiel !

-Un monstre Dean ? Un monstre ? commença à s'énerver Castiel, tu veux que je te dise ce qu'est un monstre de frère Dean ? Un monstre c'est un frère capable de payer un mec pour qu'il vous humilie après vous avoir fait perdre votre virginité, pour qu'il vous brise, crachant les derniers mots

-Marc….

-Oui, Marc s'est intéressé à moi uniquement parce que Michel l'avait payé. Il lui a donné toutes les infos qui lui seraient utiles pour m'avoir dans son pieu.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Castiel ne parlait jamais de Michel, son frère.

-Il était tellement fier de me dire qu'il avait payé Marc mais que moi seul lui avait inspiré la façon qu'il avait eu de me briser. Que moi seul l'avait conduit à utiliser ces mots tellement il n'avait même pas pris son pied avec moi, qu'il avait dû rajouter du fric car j'étais si imbaisable qu'il avait demandé une rallonge. Tellement fier de me voir prostré en pleurant caché dans le grenier de notre maison. Castiel sanglotait nerveusement. Et il s'est mis à me crier sa haine, son dégoût d'être le frère d'une abomination, d'une horreur, qu'il avait su que j'étais un être abject depuis que nous étions touts petits et il m'a frappé, frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien et mon père, mon père avait compris mais il ne disait rien, il ne disait jamais rien. C'était la première fois qu'il me frappait, avant il n'utilisait que les mots et l'indifférence et ça a eu lieu quelques fois après ce jour –là. Puis j'ai eu mon bac et je suis parti sans jamais me retourner… il se calma un moment. Alors si tu dis que tu es un monstre Dean, tu te trompes, tu es tout le contraire, tu aimes profondément ton frère, c'est évident, tu l'aimes et tu serais incapable de lui faire volontairement du mal, ce qui nous est arrivé n'est pas ta faute.

Dean était bouleversé par cette nouvelle confession de Castiel et elle ne faisait qu'augmenter son admiration pour lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

-Je suis tellement désolé cas, il est ignoble et je suis tellement désolé que tu aies du vivre tout ça…

Il lui laissa un moment pour se reprendre, gardant ses distances.

-Et je suis encore plus désolé de t'infliger une nouvelle blessure Cas, si tu savais comme je suis désolé…

-Je sais Dean, c'est pas ta faute, la vie est parfois mal faite… reprenant contenance, je crois que je vais y aller, commençant à retourner sur ses pas.

Quand il entendit Dean murmurer ému :

-Tu crois qu'on aurait pu être heureux Cas ?

Castiel se sentit mourir à l'intérieur, si Dean lui demandait ça, c'était son adieu, sa manière de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient totalement réciproques mais que c'était impossible.

-Je crois qu'on aurait pu avoir ton apple—pie life Dean, en se retournant vers lui.

Dean savait qu'il avait raison, à cet instant, il comprenait pleinement ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

-à un détail près, rajouta Castiel, les yeux brillants mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

-Lequel ?

-Je n'aurais jamais été ta petite femme idéale !

Dean sourit mi- amusé, mi- amer, le regard accroché au sien.

Castiel se retourna, les larmes aux yeux.

Dean le regarda passer la porte, son éternel trenchcoat s'éloignant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point et disparaître.

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Dean, Ils s'étaient dit adieu. Dean avait dit adieu à cet homme merveilleux alors qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il en était tombé amoureux, amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.


	18. Chap17: Un seul être vous manque

**Chapitre 17 : Un seul être vous manque :**

**Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit super vite mais vous ne l'avez que maintenant car j'ai eu pas mal de soucis cette semaine, bref, désolée, enfin j'espère que l'attente sera récompensée. Merci encore à tous les lecteurs de cette fic ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me font des retours, ça fait plaisir et ça aide. Nous arrivons à la moitié de la fic ! Que le temps passe vite !**

**Merci Axou pour ta review, apparemment beaucoup ont réagi rudement après Cas et Dean, surtout lui d'ailleurs. Oui Dean sacrifie son bonheur mais en même temps il se sacrifie toujours pour son frère. Et dans ce chapitre, il apprend ce que c'est de vivre avec un amour sacrifié…**

**En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise…**

**Pimpiericky.**

Dean comptait les jours depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Castiel. Dix jours qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, 10 putain de jours au cours desquels il lui avait semblé avoir vécu 10 ans dans l'antre du diable, un endroit où le temps s'écoulait plus lentement, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il se donnait à fond à son travail. Il était allé sur tous les chantiers, ses employés savaient que leur patron était un bosseur mais jamais il n'avait tenu un tel rythme. Il faisait aussi la paperasse la nuit, n'arrivant de toutes les façons plus vraiment à dormir, hanté par des songes d'où ressortaient des yeux bleus, les yeux de Castiel, si expressifs, les plus magnifiques qu'il avait vus de sa vie.

Kévin avait même eu peur d'être renvoyé quand un matin il l'avait retrouvé en train de commencer les bilans comptables du 1er trimestre 2015. Puis ses employés lui avaient demandé de lever le pied, il faisait flipper tout le monde.

Mais il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui, il n'arrivait plus à être avec Sam sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux un chagrin d'amour à cause de la même personne. Il ne supportait plus de voir le portrait de Sam et Castiel dans le salon. Ce portrait que son frère n'arrivait pas à enlever et que lui voulait parfois briser, ne pouvant plus passer devant tous les jours avant de monter les escaliers.

Il avait aussi reculé le moment d'aller au Roadhouse voir Jo et Ash. Mais il leur devait des excuses, surtout à elle. Non, il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais au final, elle avait raison et de toutes façons sa réaction avait dû confirmer ses dires à la jolie blonde. Alors, il termina plus tôt, à la plus grande joie de ses employés qui commençaient vraiment à se faire du souci, pour aller la voir.

-Tiens, un revenant ! quand Jo aperçut Dean rentrer dans le bar.

-Salut ! ignorant sa remarque. Tu termines à quelle heure ?

-Vu ta tête, je dirais maintenant. J'appelle Ash.

Ils montèrent quand Ash descendit la remplacer.

-Jo, je…

-Oui Dean…

-Je….

-Je t'écoute Dean, avec un sourire légèrement mesquin.

-Tu ne vas pas me rendre la tâche facile, hein ?

-Non, Dean, tu me connais !

-Je….je… devant son regard insistant, je suis désolé Jo. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça l'autre fois.

-Oh ! Je peux mourir, j'aurais entendu Dean Winchester s'excuser, j'ai vu un miracle ! s'extasia-t-elle

-Ah ah ! avec une tête renfrognée.

-Ça va, je te taquine, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dû me parler comme ça mais je te pardonne, j'en ai vu d'autres avec toi, dans un sourire.

Voyant qu'il ne rajoutait rien :

-Alors, Castiel ?

-Alors rien.

-Dean…

-Non, Jo, il n'y a rien à dire. Tu avais raison mais on a mis les choses au clair tous les deux et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Sam ne mérite certainement pas ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean ?

Elle se demandait comment il pouvait penser qu'il pouvait vraiment choisir.

-On ne fera rien parce qu'il y a Sam.

-Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Sam ?

-Jo, à quoi ça sert de se poser ce genre de questions ?

-Ça sert à savoir ce qu'il risque de se passer. Penses-tu pouvoir encore longtemps faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

-Oui, parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Non, rien, juste qu'il t'a avoué t'aimer et que tu es complètement retourné car c'est réciproque.

-Jo, Sam ne doit jamais savoir. Il n'y a rien eu, on ne se voit plus et je l'oublierai et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Dean…

-On ne va pas recommencer ? s'énervant légèrement. Je ne suis pas venu me disputer. On fait la paix ? en lui tendant la main.

Jo approcha sa main et la dévia avant qu'elle ne rencontre celle de Dean.

-La paix ? Tu rêves Winchester !

Elle avait choisi d'éviter finalement le sujet, cela ne servait à rien, Dean était trop têtu mais elle savait qu'il avait tort. Il pensait pouvoir lutter contre son amour alors que celui-ci l'avait déjà condamné.

C'était donc ça l'amour ?

L'enfer d'accepter que celui qu'on aimait ne devait pas être à ses côtés.

Dix-huit jours que Castiel avait disparu de sa vie, le manque commençait à se faire ressentir au-delà du raisonnable.

Il arrivait chez Lisa pour montrer à ben comment changer les plaquettes de frein, comme il le lui avait promis. Ben était aux anges et Dean se laissa transporté par la joie de l'enfant mais son cœur n'y était pas, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y serait plus jamais dans rien.

Ils avaient presque fini quand Lisa arriva avec du coca et une bière :

-Rafraichissement pour les braves !

-Merci Lisa !

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Ben jouait un peu plus loin avec un des petits voisins, elle lui lança :

-Dean, tu me sembles si triste… ça s'est mal passé avec Castiel ?

-On ne sera jamais ensemble Lisa, je m'habitue à l'idée c'est tout…

-Dean, on ne s'habitue pas à ça, c'est trop dur quand les deux ont des sentiments, on ne peut pas faire son deuil, comment veux-tu ? C'est déjà difficile quand c'est un amour à sens unique mais là… rien ne t'oblige à renoncer Dean…

-Sam m'oblige à faire le deuil d'une relation qui de toute façon n'existe pas, le regard dans le vague.

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Sam, peut-être qu'il comprendrait.

-Tu comprendrais que ta sœur hétéro soit tombée amoureuse de ton ex copine que tu aimes toujours si tu étais lesbienne ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que tout soit fini pour toi et Castiel.

-Si, on s'est dit adieu. C'est terminé.

Lisa était sceptique.

C'était donc ça l'amour ?

L'enfer du manque, avoir envie que l'autre soit là alors qu'il n'y avait plus que le vide de l'absence.

Vingt-cinq jours sans lui, lui dont il ne voulait même plus prononcer le prénom.

Dean avait pris tellement d'avance à son travail qu'il avait dû prendre son après-midi. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, ne plus penser à lui… il passa rendre visite à Bobby au garage, avec un peu de chance, il aurait un boulot à lui faire faire.

Bobby lui laissa remonter un carburateur. Il passa une dizaine de minutes à le nettoyer et le remettre en place. Cela lui faisait du bien de faire ça, ici, dans ce garage où il avait travaillé si longtemps auprès de ce second père. S'il n'avait pas voulu devenir maçon pour tenter de réaliser le rêve de sa mère, il aurait très certainement continué de s'occuper des voitures dans ce garage… la mécanique l'aidait toujours à faire le vide et il en avait bien besoin ces temps-ci.

Bobby observait Dean qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il devinait que cela avait un rapport avec Castiel, il était devenu le meilleur ami de Dean en si peu de temps… et il avait rompu avec Sam et Dean avait perdu son ami…

Bobby amena deux bières et en tendit une à Dean qui la saisit.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Moi ? Je me porte comme un charme !

Mais Bobby connaissait bien Dean, il lui ressemblait et il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Mais oui, bien sûr Dean, tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, le seul ami que tu t'étais fait depuis vraiment longtemps mais tout va bien, ironique.

Dean savait que Bobby n'était pas dupe, il avait même compris qui était à l'origine de son état piteux même s'il n'imaginait pas les véritables sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

-C'est Sam qui a été largué pas moi ! sur la défensive.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as perdu ton meilleur ami en même temps alors ne me dis pas que ça va bien. Mais ta réaction est étrange Dean…

Il sentit celui-ci se fermer davantage et il eut une sensation étrange, la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait.

Se pourrait-il que… non, pas Dean… en même temps cela expliquerait pas mal de choses… bien sûr, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Pauvre Dean, il devait vraiment souffrir, partagé entre son frère et un homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Dean winchester, dragueur de service, était tombé amoureux d'un homme, Bobby n'aurait jamais pensé voir une chose pareille mais en voyant Dean, là, devant lui, avec cet air-là, c'était devenu une évidence, ce n'était pas qu'une amitié, non, il l'aimait et pas qu'un peu, il lui rappelait lui quelques temps après la mort de sa femme.

-Viens par-là fiston, en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté de lui et en ôtant sa casquette, ce qui donnait à cet instant un air solennel.

Si Bobby l'appelait comme ça, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de vraiment important à lui dire.

Ça n'était arrivé que deux fois auparavant, quand Dean avait craqué quand il avait compris l'état de santé réel de sa mère et les conséquences pour elle et quand ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture et qu'il les avait recueillis lui et Sam.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de Karen, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, Bobby n'évoquait que très rarement sa femme défunte et jamais très longtemps.

-Non, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Karen est une part de moi Dean, elle a beau être morte depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, certains amours ne peuvent pas se terminer, elle apparaitrait demain derrière moi, si c'était possible, je ne serai pas surpris et je serai l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Et Ellen le sait. Ellen sait que si demain elle était là, je ne serai plus avec elle. Elle sait car j'ai toujours été honnête avec elle et c'est le plus important, être honnête. Même si ça a été dur pour elle, elle l'a accepté, elle a fini par le comprendre et ça ne nous empêche pas d'être bien ensemble, de nous aimer à notre manière et de vivre notre vie. Elle sait ce qu'elle représente pour moi et toute la reconnaissance que j'ai pour elle. Son amour, ce qu'elle est et ce que je ressens pour elle m'ont sauvé mais Karen était la femme de ma vie.

Bobby lui conseillait-il de dire la vérité à Sam pour pouvoir vivre son histoire avec Castiel ? Il en avait bel et bien l'impression en tous cas.

-Oui, notre histoire s'est terminée trop tôt mais on a profité Dean, on s'est aimé passionnément et jamais je regretterai ça, je revivrais mille fois tous les coups durs que j'ai vécu pour être à nouveau avec elle, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ne crois pas que ce genre d'amour ne laisse pas de marques. Alors je n'ose imaginer si on se l'interdit.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça Bobby ? déglutissant.

-Tu sais pourquoi Dean.

-Et Ellen, elle sait ?

Tout le monde avait deviné ses sentiments, lui qui s'était toujours trouvé doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Dean ressentit du soulagement. Il valait mieux qu'Ellen ne sache rien, elle était si proche de Sam, l'aimait comme une mère…

-A vrai dire, je n'ai compris ce qu'il y avait entre vous qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais bien vu quelque chose de fort mais de ta part, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça, je suis trop vieux Dean, les questions d'identité sexuelle, je n'y connais rien, ça me dépasse.

-A qui le dis-tu ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui m'arrivait non plus, à vrai dire.

Ils eurent un regard complice et terminèrent leur bière en silence. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas de grands bavards et ils avaient épuisé tout leur quota de paroles avec cette conversation à cœur ouvert.

C'était donc ça l'amour ?

L'enfer d'un sentiment qui ne s'éteindrait jamais vraiment…

Quand Dean repartit du garage, il fit un détour par son sanctuaire.

Tout était devenu trop dur pour lui. Il avait donc voulu s'arrêter dans cet endroit qui l'aidait toujours à réfléchir. Cet endroit qu'il lui avait montré, qu'il lui avait fait partager car Castiel était malheureux. Cet endroit où il lui avait parlé la première fois, sans retenue et où Dean l'avait écouté, vraiment écouté. Etait-il déjà amoureux de lui à cette époque ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout avait été si fort, si vite avec lui… et oui, il en revenait toujours à lui. Bobby et les autres avaient raison, il n'oublierait pas Castiel aussi facilement. Il avait cru à tort que le faire disparaitre de sa vie suffirait mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, aimer vraiment quelqu'un laissait une empreinte indélébile. Ce qu'avait dit Bobby… même après tant d'années, même avec Ellen, ô combien merveilleuse à ses côtés, il aimait et aimerait toujours Karen… il avait la sensation que ce serait pareil pour lui…. Pouvait-il encore cacher tout cela à Sam ? Pas vraiment… il finirait un jour par comprendre et il devait avoir le courage de lui dire lui, il y avait déjà trop de personnes au courant…

Il reprit sa voiture et passa devant l'hôtel où séjournait Castiel. Il avait envie d'aller le voir, au moins savoir comment il allait mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait parler avec Sam. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment.

Cinq jours plus tard, début avril, Sam n'était toujours pas remis de sa rupture avec Castiel mais commençait à reprendre un peu du poil de la bête. Il allait un peu mieux alors que Dean s'enfonçait. Alors, il lui proposa une sortie entre hommes, rien que tous les deux.

Dean se disait que ce serait peut-être la bonne occasion pour aborder le sujet épineux.

Ils sortirent dans un bar. C'était étrange. Dean était d'habitude tellement à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits, à boire, regarder les femmes à la recherche de sa future proie… mais ça, c'était avant, avant Castiel. Il n'avait plus eu de relations sexuelles depuis Lisa et il savait exactement pourquoi. Il avait essayé deux fois depuis que Castiel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait de sortir et draguer une femme mais il n'était pas allé plus loin qu'un simple flirt, il n'avait pas pu. Cette déclaration avait tout changé et le sexe d'ordinaire si important pour lui était passé au second plan. Un peu plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait pas connu les caresses de mains expertes, les baisers doux ou sauvages, la jouissance d'un moment partagé… ça ne lui était jamais arrivé… il n'avait envie que d'une seule personne, qui était pourtant un homme mais c'était lui, ses yeux, son corps qu'il voyait dans ses rêves… mais il ne pouvait même pas se soulager quand il sentait son désir s'accentuer car la culpabilité était trop forte. Tout cela ne pouvait plus durer…

-Dean, que penses-tu de la rousse là-bas ? lui demanda Sam, le tirant de ses interrogations intérieures.

-Sam, je m'en fous.

-Oh, méga blonde à deux heures. C'est ton genre non ? avec un sourire grivois. Elle arrive.

Une charmante blonde se planta en effet devant Dean.

-Salut !

-Salut ! avec un sourire

-Vous apprécieriez encore mieux votre verre avec de la compagnie… avec des yeux enjôleurs…

-Merci mais je suis accompagné par mon frère ce soir, il est moins charmant, certes, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Sam mais très agréable. Mais merci quand même.

La blonde repartit légèrement vexée

-Attends Dean, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu l'as bien regardée ? C'est tout à fait ton genre, blonde, pulpeuse, gros seins…

-Sam, exaspéré.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques temps, tu lui aurais sauté dessus il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Sam, tu as raison, il y a…

-Bonsoir, le coupa une belle brune aux yeux bleus qui lançait des grands sourires à Sam.

-Bonsoir.

-Je suis Sarah Blake. Je me demandais si vous aimeriez danser avec moi. J'adore cette chanson et je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie de vous inviter.

-Heu… sam hésitait et Dean vit tout de suite qu'elle plaisait à son frère et l'encouragea à sa manière.

-Allez Sammy, elle ne va pas te manger et puis je n'ai pas besoin de nounou petit frère, profites !

Sam lui lança sa plus belle bitchface. Il suivit néanmoins la jolie brune sur la piste de danse.

Dean les observait, il était heureux de voir son frère sourire, oh, et même rire avec cette fille. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis longtemps.

Après un moment, Sam quitta Sarah et rejoignit Dean.

-Alors ?

-J'ai son numéro.

-Et tu vas la rappeler ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Après quelques bières, ils décidèrent de rentrer, heureux d'avoir passé cette soirée ensemble.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

-Dean, c'était vraiment sympa cette petite soirée.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

Il avait réussi pendant quelques minutes à ne plus penser à Castiel et le sourire de Sam, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

C'était sûrement le moment d'être enfin honnête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.

-Je crois que pour la première fois ce soir, j'ai eu envie d'aller de l'avant. Je ne suis pas prêt d'appeler Sarah ou qui que ce soit d'autre mais je veux vraiment m'en sortir Dean, oublier Castiel, passer à autre chose.

Dean lui fit un léger sourire, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas briser le cœur de son frère alors qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison. Il ne pouvait pas être si égoïste… il ne pouvait pas lui révéler ça juste pour avoir une chance de vivre quelque chose avec Castiel…

-Tant mieux, Sammy, tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin que je te traine dans un bordel pour enfin te décoincer un peu, quand Sarah est venue, heureusement que j'étais là, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me faire une syncop, les femmes font le premier pas aussi tu sais… faut pas avoir peur mon petit Sammy…, plaisanta Dean.

-Jerk, les traits de sa bouche s'élargissant joyeusement.

-Bitch, répondant à son sourire.

C'était donc ça l'amour ?

L'enfer de l'espoir d'un futur déjà enterré qui empêchait de vivre au présent.

Quarante jours privés de lui… Dean se présenta chez Charlie afin d'éviter la déprime qui s'installait de plus en plus en lui.

-Dean ? surprise.

-Oui, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et voir pourquoi pas les Harry Potter qu'on a pas vu…

Charlie le regardait étrangement.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me lancer une réplique cinglante ?

-Non, Dean winchester, on ne frappe pas un homme à terre.

-Non, ça va… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je tiens debout.

-Oui, tu viens voir Harry Potter un dimanche mais ça va, non, tu es désespéré Dean, et je m'en doutais…

-Tu sais ? Castiel t'a parlé ?

-Oui, Il se confie à moi…

-C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas seul et comment il…

-Va ? Mal, comme toi, il est tout aussi désespéré.

-Je suis passé vers l'hôtel pour savoir comment il allait mais je n'ai pas pu aller le voir.

-Il n'y est plus, il s'est trouvé un appart.

-Ah oui ? C'est bien.

Il marqua une pause puis avoua.

-Il me manque Charlie, j'ai du mal à supporter de ne pas être avec lui, au moins le voir, lui parler…

Dean avait l'air si vulnérable à cet instant.

C'était donc ça l'amour ?

L'enfer d'une douleur sans pareil car on ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

-Dean, je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir mais je crois que je ne veux plus vous voir comme ça, ni lui, ni toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu devrais aller le voir Dean… ce n'est pas fini vous deux.

-Oui, il aurait fallu que ça commence pour que ça finisse Charlie.

-Dean, il vit ici.

-Comment ça ? Chez toi ? commençant à regarder autour de lui, légèrement affolé.

-Non, au-dessus de chez moi. Il y a un mois, l'appart s'est libéré et je lui en ai parlé, il a emménagé il y a dix jours.

Dean sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Castiel était là, tout près, à quelques marches de lui…

Et, pris d'un coup de folie, il sortit sans un mot et se précipita à l'étage.

Charlie espérait que les choses s'arrangent pour eux. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir, c'était évident que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, même si tout allait se compliquer…

Castiel était chez lui, comme tous les jours à penser à celui qui l'obsédait jour et nuit : Dean. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, ce qui lui avait valu les félicitations de Crowley. Gabriel l'avait aidé à emménager, à acheter des meubles… et il était finalement reparti, Castiel l'aimait profondément mais à trop forte dose il était quand même à la limite de l'insupportable. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa boutique indéfiniment. L'absence se faisait sentir mais il devait de toutes façons s'habituer à être seul, il le serait si longtemps…

Il fixait intensément le pendentif que lui avait offert Dean quand on tapa à la porte. C'était sûrement Charlie qui passait prendre de ses nouvelles. Il ouvrit la porte sans regarder le judas.

-D..Dean ? balbutia-t-il en voyant celui-ci sur le pas de sa porte, essoufflé.

-Castiel ! tellement heureux de le revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, les choses ont été mises au clair entre nous Dean, non ? Qu'as-tu encore à me dire ?

-Cas, je…

-Oui, Dean, il y a quelque chose de changer ? un peu plus sur les nerfs qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non, je…je ne sais pas..

-C'est trop dur et si en plus tu viens me voir comme ça alors que les choses n'ont pas changé… je ne pourrais pas supporter ça… Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux , merde à la fin ! s'énerva Castiel.

-Tu m'as volé ma réplique Cas, avec surprise.

Castiel se calma instantanément.

Ils rient, la tension se relâcha tout à coup.

-Non, toi ça aurait plutôt été « bordel de merde », tu vois, tu me fais même perdre mon langage châtié, avec une petite moue boudeuse que Dean trouva adorable.

Ils rient en se regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

-Quoi ? Nos disputes ? demanda Castiel un peu étonné.

-Nous…

Dean se rapprocha et enlaça Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, putain ! lui souffla dean dans le cou.

-Toi aussi, lui murmura Castiel, respirant son odeur.

Dean éloigna son visage tout en tenant toujours Castiel dans ses bras et le regarda. Ses grands yeux bleus levés vers lui, l'air étonné. Dean approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Castiel et celui-ci les entrouvrit, sa langue rejoignant celle qui la recherchait, légèrement hésitante. Elles se caressaient en un langoureux ballet. C'était un baiser doux et lent. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seulement les lèvres et les caresses de l'autre.

Quand le baiser cessa, leurs regards se mêlèrent et Castiel se mit à sourire. Dean l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, un vrai baiser… et il s'approcha de Dean afin de recommencer, tellement heureux...

Dean se sentait léger, le coeur en joie, Castiel l'embrassait. C'était un baiser plus enflammé et il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui qui comptait, il n'aurait même pas pu réagir si une armée de vampires, mais d'où venait cette obsession des suceurs de sang, avait assailli la pièce. Ce second baiser était plus passionné, plus ardent, signe du temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux passer à avoir envie de ce moment….. et Dean se disait que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps… rien, sauf… Sam… son frère… dont il embrassait l'ex petit ami. Il stoppa le baiser à contre cœur.

-Cas, attend, en reprenant son souffle.

-Dean ?

-Cas…

-Dean, suppliant.

-Il faut que je lui parle Cas, je suis allé trop loin cette fois.

Castiel comprenait, Dean culpabilisait.

-Je vais aller lui parler, je dois le faire maintenant Cas.

-Je comprends Dean, je sais.

Dean était touché par le comportement de Castiel. Il était si patient et compréhensif. Il l'embrassa alors sur le front avec tendresse et passa la porte en entendant Castiel murmurer :

-Je t'attendrai…

Castiel se demandait quel tournant les choses allaient prendre maintenant.

Dean monta dans sa voiture et se dit qu'il avait dépassé la limite cette fois. Il repensa au goût des lèvres de Castiel, à la sensation que lui avait apportée ces baisers.

C'était donc ça l'amour, un paradis où l'on se sentait vivant vraiment vivant auprès de l'être aimé…

Il arriva et attendit Sam qui n'arriva qu'au bout d'une heure, une heure où Dean avait retourné cent fois la situation dans sa tête.

-Hé salut Dean, si je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivé avec un des chevaux du centre équestre, tu vas jamais me croire…

Dean le coupa :

-Sam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, et ça ne va pas te plaire, en s'asseyant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? en se rapprochant de son frère dans un geste réconfortant et s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le dire.

-Je suis tombé amoureux Sam, je suis tombé …

-Mais c'est super ça Dean, étonnant mais super ! Puis ça explique ce qui t'arrivait ces derniers temps.

-Non, Sam, tu ne vas pas trouver ça super…

-Mais si Dean, qu'au moins un de nous deux soit heureux…

-Arrête Sam, Je , je suis tombé amoureux de Castiel.

C'était donc ça l'amour, l'enfer d'un sentiment qui ne se contrôlait pas et qui vous poussait à faire ce que vous ne vouliez pour rien au monde…

**Ah, je vous ai encore fait le coup mais là c'était vraiment trop tentant ! et puis vous n'alliez pas tout avoir dans le même chapitre quand même ! bientôt la suite ! **


	19. Chap18:La vérité et le mensonge blessent

**Chapitre 18 : La vérité et le mensonge blessent… **

**Merci de toujours lire cette histoire, on arrive dans la deuxième phase, une phase moins légère, plus de drame mais de belles choses aussi. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos réactions, c'est intéressant de savoir ce qui vous fait réagir en positif ou même négatif.**

**Pimpiericky.**

-Arrêtes Sam, je…je suis tombé amoureux de Castiel.

Sam eut une soudaine envie de rire. Quelle blague vaseuse lui faisait encore son frère ? Mais la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il voyait dans le regard de son grand frère le stoppèrent immédiatement. C'était incompréhensible mais Dean était réellement sérieux.

-Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? visiblement perdu. C'est un homme Dean, comme si ce n'était pas une évidence pour son frère, Castiel est un homme.

-Sam, écoutes-moi, je sais, je sais que ça doit te paraitre dingue mais c'est la vérité, malgré qu'il soit un homme, malgré qu'il soit lié à toi… il fit une pause. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Dean semblait sur le point de craquer mais il s'abstiendrait, il ne pouvait pas, attendant la réaction de Sam qui pour le moment, était juste profondément choqué et ne semblait pas réellement saisir la situation.

-Je … je ne comprends pas, c'est mon ex Dean, c'est l'homme que j'aime toujours… que… c'est un homme… tu es gay ? Toi ?

Il n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Sam, c'est plus compliqué que ça, il ne s'agit pas d'être gay ou hétéro, je suis juste amoureux… et il y a autre chose Sam.

Autre chose ? Comment ça autre chose ? Dean voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

-Castiel… Castiel aussi est amoureux de moi.

Sam se figea.

Il aurait pu essayer de comprendre Dean, ses sentiments étranges, mais là, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Castiel était tombé amoureux de son frère alors qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer lui.

Sam ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, la tête baissée dans ses pensées.

-Sam ? d'une petite voix.

Puis quelque chose frappa Sam, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête, le regard dur et le visage fermé.

-Et comment tu le sais ?

La question que craignait le plus Dean, celle qui le ferait avouer ses mensonges par omission depuis… des mois.

Dean baissa la tête.

-Regarde-moi Dean, regarde-moi. Tu l'as vu hein ? Tu le vois en cachette depuis tout ce temps ? Trois mois et demi qu'on n'est plus ensemble, trois mois et demi…

-Je l'ai vu quelquefois, c'est vrai.

-Ah oui ? Et ça se passe comment entre vous ? Vous vous voyez ici ? Où ? Où Dean ? Où vous cachez-vous pour faire vos saloperies ?

-Sam, on ne couche pas ensemble, je te le jure ! On est juste…

-Quoi ? Vous êtes juste… tombés amoureux c'est ça ? Comme ça ? Tu t'es levé un matin et ça t'est tombé dessus ? Depuis quand ça dure Dean ? Depuis quand vous me prenez pour un con ?

-Ne le prends pas comme ça Sam, on n'a jamais pensé ça…

-Tais-toi ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous, pour que toi, toi, tu tombes amoureux, il a dû en falloir Dean, beaucoup…

Sam était au bord des larmes et profondément en colère.

Dean avait aussi envie de pleurer mais il devait se montrer fort et accepter les remontrances de son frère. Il les méritait.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

-J'ai essayé de résister Sam, je te jure, j'ai lutté contre mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

-Tu as encore une fois bien réussi Dean, bravo, c'est vrai que je ne souffre absolument pas là…

-Sam, écoutes-moi.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

-Sammy… en s'approchant.

-Laisse-moi ! en le repoussant. Ne t'approche pas de moi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ne m'appelle plus comme ça… pas avec ce que tu viens de me faire.

Dean était vraiment peiné. Sam disait toujours à son frère de ne pas l'appeler Sammy, mais c'était toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie, au fond, il aimait bien que son frère l'appelle comme cela et il était le seul qui en avait le droit mais ce soir… il avait perdu ce droit…

-Casse-toi !

-Sam, s'il te plait, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça !

-Casse-toi ! dehors ! DEHORS !

Dean n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour son frère dans un tel état, encore moins à cause de lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle rage. Ça avait toujours été lui le plus nerveux. Mais là, Sam avait été blessé au plus profond de son être, il avait été trahi par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, Dean, son frère…

Dean sortit en trombe de la maison et rentra dans l'impala, laissant éclater son chagrin. Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait tout simplement brisé le cœur de son petit frère, il lui avait imposé une souffrance inimaginable.

Sam ne contrôlait plus sa tristesse ni sa colère, qui se déversait dans ses paroles. Il se retourna quand Dean passa la porte et tomba sur le portrait de Castiel et lui, qui le narguait fièrement. Il l'attrapa et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il se brisa en mille morceaux que Sam ne prit pas la peine de ramasser. Ils représentaient les vestiges d'une relation qui venaient d'éclater totalement emportant avec eux sa relation avec son frère. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire cela ? Comment Dean avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Dean, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son héros, son frère protecteur, venait de lui causer une des pires souffrances de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu laisser faire cela ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il se laissa tomber près du cadre brisé et se mit à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne sentant plus rien d'autre que la douleur pulsant dans sa poitrine.

Dean resta un moment dans sa voiture, regardant la maison de leur famille, ce qu'il restait de leur famille. On était loin de la maison du bonheur dont sa mère rêvait… Il avait peur pour Sam. Celui-ci ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça, la violence de sa réaction avait été à la hauteur du choc qu'il avait subi. Et la suite ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir le voir tout de suite, pas maintenant. Mais il voulait savoir comment il allait. Il l'observait à des moments par la fenêtre. Au bout de deux heures, il l'aperçut, assis dans le salon, l'air hagard. Il ne faisait rien, contemplant le vide. Il aurait besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps.

Dean ne pouvait rien faire et partit. Il se retrouva devant un bar. Il prit quelques whiskies, pensant à son frère, à ses yeux vides, sans âme, quand il l'avait jeté dehors. Tout ça à cause de Dean, de son amour pour Castiel….

Désespéré, il reprit le volant et se retrouva devant chez lui. Il était attiré comme un aimant. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était mais il devait être tard, très tard… mais il se mit à tambouriner à sa porte. Un Castiel inquiet lui ouvrit.

-Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dean ?

Celui-ci chancelait.

-C'est de notre faute Cas, c'est de notre faute, je lui ai fait tant de mal.

Il perdit l'équilibre et Castiel le rattrapa.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je viens te voir ! Je suis faible, se mit-il à crier, si faible…

-Dean… Ce n'est pas ta faute…

-Non ! en attrapant Castiel avec force. Non ! ne me cherches pas d'excuses, je ne le mérite pas, je ne mérites rien, ni lui, ni toi, rien…

Et Dean s'effondra totalement dans ses bras, laissant éclater ses sanglots. Ce soir-là, Castiel eut un exemple vivant de l'expression ramasser quelqu'un à la petite cuillère.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Dean cessent. Dean semblait plus calme, comme anesthésié. Castiel attrapa sa main et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean se laissait faire, ne semblant plus discerner où il était ou ce qu'il faisait. Castiel l'aida à s'installer sur le lit puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Il le regarda jusqu'à qu'il soit sûr qu'il s'était endormi, à un moment, il avait quand même fini par tomber de fatigue. Castiel sentit tout à coup la main de Dean se rapprocher de la sienne. Il l'enlaça de ses doigts et finit par s'endormir lui aussi mais bien plus tard.

Un rayon de soleil picota les yeux encore endormis de Dean. Il émergea de son sommeil et senti une violente douleur à la tête. Il avait forcé sur l'alcool… il regarda autour de lui, ce n'était pas sa chambre, non, et il était tout habillé. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main… et se tourna. Castiel… Castiel avait attrapé sa main et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Il avait dû lui faire peur hier, il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi… mais comme toujours, Castiel avait été là pour lui. De sa main libre, il lui caressa le visage. Il était profondément endormi, ne sentant pas les doigts de Dean frôler ses pommettes, son adorable nez et toucher ses lèvres. Il le contempla un moment, il était si beau… il avait une telle grâce sur lui, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui mais pas sans son frère non plus. Il soupira quand il sentit le corps de Castiel bouger contre lui. Il se réveilla doucement.

Dean lui fit un beau sourire malgré son mal de crâne.

-Hé !

-Hé Dean ! Je suis content que tu sois là…

-Ouais, enfin…Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que j'imaginais notre première nuit ensemble, enfin, non pas que j'imagine que…je … enfin si.. mais avec Sam… je… s'emmêla Dean.

-Dean, c'est bon, j'ai compris, détends-toi, ça me convient, rassurant.

Dean se sentait reconnaissant. Quel homme merveilleux ! Il était touché par le comportement de Castiel, vraiment. Il ne lui demandait rien et était toujours là pour lui… alors que la situation était vraiment difficile pour lui aussi.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais…

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il ne comprenait pas puis il est devenu vraiment froid et sa colère a éclaté… se raclant la gorge, ayant du mal à revivre ce moment.

-Vous vous êtes battus ?

-J'aurais préféré, peut-être que ça aurait au moins percé l'abcès. Là, il était juste dur et froid et il m'a jeté dehors, il ne pouvait plus ni me voir ni m'entendre je crois.

-Je suis désolé Dean…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Cas, quoi que j'ai pu dire hier soir, j'étais saoul et j'en suis encore une fois désolé, je fais n'importe quoi..

-Non, ça va Dean, le plus important c'est toi et ton frère

-Toi et moi, c'est important aussi, souffla Dean.

Castiel releva la tête, étonné

Dean s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Castiel finit par arrêter le baiser.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Dean eut un faible sourire.

-C'est la seule chose sensée que j'ai faite ces derniers temps. Je sais que tout ne sera pas facile, je sais que les choses sont ambiguës pour nous, à cause de Sam, que la suite est encore floue, j'ai besoin de temps mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

-Ça me suffit, Dean, je sais et je comprends.

Dean l'embrassa sur le front.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Tu vas tenter de le revoir ?

-Oui, il le faut bien, je vais essayer de lui parler.

Dean se leva, Castiel le suivit jusqu'à sa porte.

-Je reviendrai ce soir te voir, tu ne dois pas douter Cas, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi…, ne soutenant pas son regard.

-Je ne vais nulle part Dean… en le regardant partir.

Castiel ne savait pas quelle serait la suite des événements pour Dean et lui mais il savait que Dean ne voulait pas le laisser de côté pour récupérer son frère, il avait exclu cette option et cela le rassurait. Mais il espérait tellement que Sam comprenne… mais il en doutait…

Dean arriva devant la maison et ouvrit la porte nerveusement.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais certainement pas à ça… Son frère était assis dans la cuisine, attablé avec son petit-déjeuner.

-Sam ?

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais juste te parler…

-Oh, mais moi je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Sam, on va bien être obligé de se parler…

-Pas forcément non, là je n'ai même pas envie de te voir… et je dois partir travailler.

-Sam..

-Quoi ? séchement.

-Rien, je vais te laisser l'espace dont tu as besoin, je récupère juste quelques affaires.

-Prend tout ce qu'il te faut Dean, même des affaires à moi si tu veux, après tout tu es chez toi ici et puis on partage déjà beaucoup de choses en ce moment, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… avec un sourire ironique.

Ses paroles et son ton dur étaient comme des coups de poignard pour Dean.

-Si tu changes d'avis, je serai là si tu acceptes enfin de me parler…

-Et on se verra avec Castiel si je passe te voir? Non, sans façon, merci…

-Je ne vais pas m'installer à l'appart de Castiel au cas où tu le penserais je vais à l'hôtel…

-Ah oui, toi tu sais qu'il a un appart alors que moi il ne m'a même jamais répondu au téléphone. Bien sûr, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant…

-Sam…

-Je me demande bien où tu as passé la nuit, avec un sourire triste.

Dean ne répondit pas.

Sam avait l'expression « c'est bien ce que je disais » collée sur le visage. Il sortit.

Et quand il ferma, il abandonna quelques instants son masque, adossé à la porte d'entrée, il avait mal au cœur… il n'avait pas envie de se comporter comme ça, surtout en voyant le regard désespéré de son frère, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas craquer devant lui, il lui avait fait trop de mal…

Dean savait que son frère avait adopté un mode de protection avec cette attitude. Il se sentait obligé de se protéger de lui… il en crevait… qu'allait-il advenir d'eux maintenant ? Comment allait-il faire? Partagé entre son frère et l'homme qu'il aimait?

Il s'aperçut que la photo de Sam et Castiel n'était plus à sa place. Il jeta un œil à la poubelle et vit les morceaux de verre et la photo déchirée en plusieurs bouts…

Il monta prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre et en voyant la trappe, il monta au grenier. Il regarda les photos de famille, les larmes aux yeux et en prit quelques-unes : une de sa mère, une où ils étaient tous les quatre puis une de Sam et lui... Auraient-ils l'occasion, un jour, de refaire des photos ensemble ? Puis il prit tous ses plans de la maison pour les mettre dans son sac, il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait obligé de rester à l'hôtel…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au portrait de sa mère avant de le glisser dans ses bagages… Que penserait-elle de tout ça ?

**Bon, nous voici arriver à un point crucial de l'histoire et j'avoue que j'étais triste en écrivant ce chapitre, c'est difficile de voir les choses se passer comme cela entre eux et ça va aller crescendo… Pour ceux qui vont s'inquiéter au fur et à mesure de la suite, sachez quand même que je suis une fan de la relation entre Dean et Sam et que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça. En espérant que ça va vous plaire ! Merci encore !**


	20. Chap19:et les blessures rendent amer

**Chapitre 19 : … et les blessures rendent amer.**

**Encore une fois Merci de me lire et de m'écrire, vraiment. Ça m'encourage. C'est un peu répétitif je sais mais ça me fait tellement plaisir!  
><strong>

**Encore un chapitre qui a été difficile à écrire mais nécessaire. Alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Sam avait travaillé toute la journée, cherchant à penser à autre chose mais les paroles de Dean tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête « Castiel aussi est amoureux de moi ». Cette phrase qui le hantait et qu'il ne supportait plus. Il ressentait une fureur en lui dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Castiel dont il était amoureux lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer, qu'ils n'étaient pour lui que des amis, sous-entendant qu'ils n'auraient pas dû essayer d'être davantage et il aimait son frère et à ce qu'il avait compris, il l'aimait vraiment passionnément. Et ça le tuait à petit feu. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Dean, sa colère se focalisait pour le moment sur Castiel, il avait l'impression qu'il avait été pris pour un idiot tout au long de leur relation. Avoir ressassé ces pensées toute la journée l'amena devant le domicile de Castiel dont il avait eu l'adresse par son travail.

Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et ne fut pas surpris de voir l'Impala garée devant l'immeuble. Forcément, Dean était là. Il eut encore plus envie de régler ses comptes avec son ex petit ami. Il prit son temps pour monter les escaliers, se préparant mentalement à le revoir et en plus en compagnie de Dean.

Il inspira un grand coup et arrivé devant sa porte, sonna.

-Sam ? en ouvrant.

-Bonjour Castiel. Tu as l'air surpris. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais déjà que mon frère est ici, l'Impala est une voiture facilement reconnaissable.

-Sam, je… intervint Dean.

-Je ne suis pas venu te parler Dean, je suis venu parler avec mon ex, je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Sam ? lui demanda Castiel, un peu las.

-Te dire ? Oh, je crois avoir beaucoup de choses à te dire Castiel. Quand je pense à tous ces mois où j'ai pleuré sur notre relation, où je me suis accusé…

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, tu t'es montré d'une extrême franchise, hein ? Tu ne crois pas avoir omis un petit détail ? Moi au moins, quand je t'ai trompé, je t'ai dit la vérité, même si je prenais le risque de te perdre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que les deux soient comparables mais je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Dean n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai quitté Sam, si je l'ai fait, c'est que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous.

-Ça fonctionne mieux avec lui, c'est ça ?

-Sam, notre histoire était plus une amitié, c'est tout. Ce que je ressens pour Dean n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Mais tu l'aimes lui, comme pour s'en assurer.

-Oui, je l'aime.

Dean ne pouvait pas se mêler de cela, il les laissait faire, témoin involontaire d'une dispute d'ex auxquels il était lié. Il aurait préféré ne pas être présent.

-Tu es le défenseur de la morale et du bon comportement Castiel et tu me reproches de ne pas te parler et toi tu es tombé amoureux de mon frère et je n'en ai pas eu vent, rien de ce que tu m'as dit pouvait le laisser penser. Vous avez couché ensemble Castiel ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'on ne couchait pas ensemble Sam, je te l'ai déjà dit, le coupa Dean.

-Je ne te pose pas la question à toi ! Castiel ? le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, même si aujourd'hui, ça ne te regarde plus.

-Sauf si ça a eu lieu avant.

-Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec Dean quand on était ensemble, comment peux-tu croire qu'on aurait pu te faire ça ? Lui ou moi ?

-Et je dois quoi ? Vous faire confiance ? Alors que vous m'avez menti pendant des mois ? Et puis même si c'est vrai, disons que je veux bien vous croire, ça ne saurait tarder non ? Rien qu'à vous voir je peux le sentir.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça, ça ne te regarde plus.

-Tu as raison, avec amertume, puis qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dis-moi Castiel, regarde-moi, dis-moi qu'à aucun moment quand on était ensemble tu avais envie d'être avec lui ! Tu sais, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir à ces derniers mois, ton comportement, ta jalousie envers Lisa, moi, je croyais que tu avais peur que je craque sur elle. Il éclata de rire. Mais quel con !

-Sam, je ne me rendais compte de rien, je te jure. Sam, je voulais vraiment arranger les choses entre nous, je n'ai rien calculé, je ne comprenais pas.

Il sourit, amer.

-Dis-moi que quand tu étais avec moi tu n'as pas une seule fois désiré être avec lui ? Pensé à lui quand on faisait l'amour ?

Castiel repensa à ce fameux matin qui avait tout changé, où il avait pensé à Dean alors que Sam lui procurait du plaisir et il baissa les yeux, une demi-seconde, pas plus, mais assez pour que Sam comprenne ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu me dégoutes ! cracha Sam. J'espère que vous prendrez votre pied ensemble, que lui, saura t'écouter, te parler… se moquant de tout ce que lui avait reproché Castiel quand ils étaient ensemble, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu Castiel quand mon frère en aura marre de se taper un mec, quand enfin il aura fait sa petite expérience et qu'il se lassera, voulant retrouver le corps des femmes.

Castiel commençait à craquer, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

Dean avait tenté de ne pas s'en mêler mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser parler à Castiel comme cela, il ne le méritait pas. Sam avait le droit d'être en colère mais pas de faire du mal à celui qu'il aimait et qui avait déjà eu son lot de souffrances.

-Ça suffit Sam ! Sors d'ici ! Pars Sam, tu vas trop loin, laisse-le !

Sam sourit et sortit sans un mot.

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel qui était profondément choqué et le serra dans ses bras.

-Dean, va voir ton frère.

-Cas, tu as besoin de moi.

-Il est malheureux Dean, c'est pour ça qu'il a cherché à me faire souffrir, va le voir, ne le laisse pas partir sur ça, sur le fait que tu m'as défendu contre lui et que tu l'as jeté dehors. Tu ne ferais que lui confirmer qu'on est contre lui…

-Tu as raison, je reviens Cas, je reviens.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il arriva à le rattraper juste à temps, devant sa voiture.

-Sam, attends, attends !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux en entendre encore ? Parce que j'en ai d'autres pour toi aussi !

-Regarde-toi Sam, tu joues les sans-cœur alors que tu souffres, le dévisageant avec une certaine tristesse.

Sam avait en effet les yeux brillants.

-Je sais qu'on t'a fait du mal, je sais que tu aimes toujours Castiel et que c'est pour ça que tu lui as parlé comme ça.

-Tu ne sais rien Dean. S'il y a au moins une chose à laquelle tout cela aura servi, c'est ça, cette histoire m'a totalement vacciné de Castiel.

-C'est faux, tu l'aimes encore. Tu n'aurais pas eu cette réaction sinon. Et vous avez une histoire importante, un passé de plus de trois ans qu'aucun de vous deux ne pourra oublier. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore parce qu'on peut difficilement oublier Castiel. J'en sais quelque chose.

-Tu as essayé de l'oublier ? Vraiment ? peinant à le croire.

-Oui, pour toi, laisse-moi m'expliquer Sam, s'il te plait…

-Pas maintenant Dean, je ne peux pas. Tu me dis que tu sais que je l'aime encore et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être avec lui… J'ai vraiment du mal à accepter ça Dean, vraiment… Je ne crois pas que je le pourrais.

Il monta dans sa voiture, laissant Dean sur le trottoir, ne sachant plus comment faire.

Dean remonta chez Castiel qui était toujours en larmes.

-Cas… Oh Cas…

Il le prit dans ses bras.

-Sam ne pensait pas tout ça…

-Je sais. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal mais que je lui en ai fait quand même.

-Et pour ce qu'il a dit, j'espère que tu sais que c'est pas une expérience que je veux…, nerveusement.

-Je sais Dean, je sais, c'est juste dur à entendre mais je sais. Mais cette situation est intenable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est calmé ? Tu es revenu vite, les yeux dans le vague, évitant sa question.

-Il était plus calme, moins méchant mais il ne m'a pas laissé lui parler, pas encore. Mais que veux-tu dire Cas ?

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait que vous l'ayez cette conversation.

-Oui, quand il sera prêt.

-Dean, j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu prennes du temps pour toi…

-Comment ça ? anxieux.

-Parle avec Sam, réfléchis.

-Tu veux que je réfléchisse à quoi Castiel ? craignant la réponse.

-A ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Tu sais ce que je veux.

-A vrai dire non.

-Si, tu sais que je veux être avec toi même si je veux protéger Sam.

-Je crois que tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas compatible Dean.

-Tu me demandes de choisir ? légèrement agacé.

-Non, je te demande de vraiment savoir ce que tu veux, d'étudier toute la situation et de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. Je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra mais il faut…

-Est-ce que tu me quittes ? la voix chevrotante.

-Non, Dean, on n'est même pas vraiment ensemble, un peu triste.

-Tu me lances un ultimatum ? Tu sais que la situation est difficile, évitant sa remarque.

-Dean, ce n'est pas ça, je ne te dis pas c'est lui ou c'est moi. De toute façon je sais ce que Sam représente pour toi et je ne pourrai jamais te demander un truc pareil, tu le sais.

-Alors c'est quoi ? avec une pointe d'exaspération. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que Castiel cherchait à lui dire et il était terrifié de le perdre.

-La scène d'aujourd'hui m'a fait comprendre que Sam aura vraiment beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ça, que peut-être qu'il ne m'acceptera jamais et que tu seras sans cesse déchiré entre nous deux. Alors je veux que tu aies conscience de ça et que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux. La situation idyllique où il nous pardonnerait n'aura pas lieu, en tous cas pas avant très longtemps. Et je peux être patient Dean, pour toi, je pourrais t'attendre des années mais pas sans la certitude qu'être avec moi c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

-Cas, tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement fort entre nous, je n'ai même pas pu me passer de toi plus d'un mois…

-Dean, je ne te dis pas le contraire mais les choses ne vont pas bien se passer à l'avenir, au pire il y aura encore des scènes de ce genre, au mieux, il nous ignorera. Je veux juste savoir que tout ce que tu mettras en œuvre pour te rapprocher de Sam ne mettra jamais notre couple en péril. Je ne te demande pas un toujours Dean, je ne te demande pas de me promettre que tout ira bien, je ne suis pas si naïf, il y a toujours des risques et tu en vaux la peine mais si on se met ensemble je veux savoir que ce sera sur de bonnes bases, pas quelque chose que tu viendras me reprocher plus tard ou quelque chose qui te fera regretter… c'est à tout ça que je veux que tu réfléchisses. Je pourrais accepter que ce soit dur et je ferai tout pour faciliter les choses, je me battrai pour affronter tous les obstacles entre nous, tous, mais uniquement dans ces conditions Dean. Je veux juste que les choses soient claires car tant qu'elles seront floues, rien ne s'arrangera, rien ne pourra aller, ni pour toi et moi ni pour Sam et toi. Prends du temps. Je ne veux pas d'une relation où demain tu me diras qu'on fait une pause parce que Sam ne supporte pas qu'on soit ensemble. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais si on est un vrai couple Dean. Je sais que ta relation avec lui aura forcément des répercussions sur notre couple et je suis prêt à les affronter du moment qu'on est ensemble mais pas à avoir peur que tu me quittes tous les jours parce que tu culpabilises ou que ton frère va mal.

Dean était malheureux, le discours de Castiel l'angoissait, le mettait face à la situation et il était un peu perdu. Castiel perçut ses émotions et le rassura :

-Dean, je veux juste te laisser du temps et de l'espace. C'est pas un adieu Dean, on l'a déjà eu notre grande scène d'adieu, avec humour. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi et si je fais ça c'est aussi pour cette raison.

Il s'approcha de Dean et l'enlaça. Celui-ci le serra fort et lui murmura :

-Tu as raison.

Il desserra son étreinte et sortit.

Ellen, Bobby, Jo et Ash s'étaient organisés un petit repas en famille à la maison où vivaient Bobby et Ellen.

-Il y a vraiment des clients qui me gonflent, soupira Jo.

-Quoi ma fille, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ?

-Monsieur Coudy….

-Ah ! Monsieur Coudy ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Ash et Ellen.

-Il m'a gonflé pendant une heure sur le recyclage de bouchons puis m'a bien sûr parlé de sa femme qu'on ne voit jamais et a fini par Choupy, son chien complètement marteau qui d'après lui est extraordinaire !

-Oh, je te trouve dure avec lui Jo, il est adorable ce papy, la coupa Ash.

-Tu voulais lui verser un sédatif dans son verre la dernière fois qu'il est venu…., avec des yeux sournois.

Ash se tut.

-Mais comment traitez-vous les clients ? Moi qui pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance quand je ne suis pas là…

-Ça va maman, lui, c'est un cas spécial, je préfère même les poivrots qui essaient de me mettre la main au cul, eux au moins, je sais les gérer !

-Ah, ça, confirma Ash, un verre d'eau glacée sur les parties, ça te calme les ardeurs d'un homme, c'est clair !

Jo eut un sourire et Bobby levait les yeux au ciel. Ah, ces jeunes ! On sonna à la porte. Ellen alla ouvrir. C'était Sam.

-Ah, salut Sam, quelle bonne surprise !

Sam lui fit un léger sourire.

-Tu n'es pas venu avec Dean ?

Sam se crispa.

Bobby, Jo et Ash s'étaient levés également pour l'accueillir et ils surent. Cette fois, les choses avaient été avouées et Sam était en piteux état.

-Sam, qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Ellen, inquiète. C'est encore ta rupture avec Castiel ? Sam, c'est dur, mais tu retrouveras quelqu'un…

-Oh, je ne crois pas en avoir envie pour le moment, pour longtemps même … Dean est avec Castiel.

Ellen ne comprenait pas. Que voulait dire Sam par « Dean est avec Castiel » ?

-Comment ça Dean est avec Castiel ?

-Maman, non !

-Juste ce que j'ai dit, mon frère est amoureux de lui et Castiel aussi.

Il éclata d'un rire de désespéré, cette situation était d'un ridicule...

-Quoi ?

Ellen était sous le choc.

-Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas possible, comment…

-Maman ! Non...

-Mais enfin Jo, tu as entendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Dean ? Ces choses- là ne se font pas ! Et avec un homme ? Dean ? Je n'y comprends plus rien… enfin, Jo, réagis !

-Jo ne réagira pas, elle était déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas Jo ? se retournant vers elle.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble mais je connaissais leurs sentiments, oui, en baissant les yeux.

-Et tu n'as même pas pensé à me prévenir Jo ?

-Dean s'est confié à moi, je ne pouvais pas le trahir Sam…

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, tu as préféré me trahir moi. Qui d'autre était au courant ? Toi Ash? Bien sûr, ta copine ne t'aurait pas caché un truc pareil.

-Sam, on a juste eu un regard extérieur, des choses se sentaient entre eux.

-Oh, ben oui, bien sûr, il n'y a que moi, pauvre aveugle, qui n'ait rien vu et ils vivent une si belle histoire d'amour alors que je rendais Castiel si malheureux moi, c'est sûr, tout finit bien, s'énerva Sam, blessé.

-Sam, calme-toi ! intervint Jo. On ne voulait pas te faire de mal et on n'avait pas à se mêler de vos affaires, je suis désolé pour toi, vraiment.

Depuis le début, Bobby n'avait pas réagi, Sam lui faisait de la peine mais il savait que Dean avait fait le bon choix, il savait qu'ils vivraient un véritable amour tous les deux.

-Et toi Bobby ? Tu ne dis rien ?

-J'étais au courant aussi Sam, ton frère avait l'air tellement désespéré quand il ne le voyait plus que j'ai compris.

Sam était sous le choc mais Ellen aussi. Toute sa famille lui avait caché le drame qui allait se profiler. Elle était hors d'elle mais se contenait pour ne pas attiser la colère de Sam, elle leur passerait un sacré savon plus tard, foi d'Ellen Harvelle !

-Toi aussi, Bobby, je ne peux pas le croire…

-Sam, ce n'est pas contre toi… en s'approchant.

Il recula de plusieurs pas.

-Vous ne tenez qu'à lui, hein ? Toutes ces années, je n'ai toujours été que le petit frère de Dean pour vous… ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

-Sam, ne dis pas ça… se radoucit Jo.

-Sam, je ne savais rien, je suis là Sam…

-Je sais Ellen, je sais mais là, j'ai…j'ai juste envie d'être seul, je peux plus…

-Sam…

-Je t'appelle Ellen.

Il sortit en lui faisant un petit sourire et en évitant le regard des autres.

Ellen regardait s'éloigner celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils, le cœur brisé.

Elle se retourna et lança, profondément énervé :

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ?

-N'en fais pas tout un plat Ellen ! bougonna Bobby.

-Tout un plat ! Tout un plat ! Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Vous avez vu l'état de Sam ? Personne n'a pensé que j'aurais pu l'aider, faire quelque chose, parler avec Dean ?

-On a parlé avec Dean.

-Apparemment vous ne l'avez pas trop encouragé à arrêter ses conneries !

-Maman ! Arrête ! Dean est vraiment amoureux de Castiel ! Il n'a pas cherché ce qui lui est arrivé maman ! Je te jure, tu le connais, tu sais à quel point il aime Sam, si tu savais comme ça lui a fait du mal mais il est vraiment tombé amoureux de lui, il a nié ses sentiments mais à un moment il n'a plus pu, c'est tout.

-Dean… oh Dean ! s'exclama Ellen en levant les bras. Je te crois Jo mais comment ils vont faire ces deux-là ? Vu l'état de Sam, ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite… Comment vont-ils vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Elle soupira. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Quelqu'un a-t-il seulement pensé à Sam ?

-Ellen, Dean ne voulait pas que tu saches car il ne voulait rien dire à Sam, faire taire ses sentiments, mais il n'a pas pu, cet amour-là, il n'a pas pu… Bobby semblait ailleurs en énonçant ces paroles comme une évidence et Ellen savait à qui il pensait.

Comment allaient-ils faire ? ne cessait de se murmurer à elle-même Ellen…

_Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer comme ça ?_ se demandait Sam. Il errait dans sa maison, comme une âme en peine, il oscillait entre état de fureur et chagrin… Il n'en pouvait plus… Il n'avait plus dormi dans sa chambre depuis l'aveu de Dean, il n'arrivait plus à voir ce lit qui avait été le témoin de son amour à sens unique pour Castiel… Il n'approchait plus de la chambre de Dean non plus qui lui rappelait sans cesse son absence, le fait que son propre frère, la seule famille qui lui restait, ne ferait certainement plus parti de sa vie… alors, il tournait en rond, repensant à longueur de temps à ses proches qui défendaient Dean alors que c'était lui la victime, à Castiel, à son frère… il ne trouverait donc jamais la paix… Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur lui comme cela ? Était-il l'élu du diable pour mériter tant de souffrances ?

_Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sachant que ce que je veux pourrait détruire mon frère ?_ se culpabilisait Dean. Il était au volant de son Impala, écoutant à fond «Back in Black» de AC/DC. Si seulement écouter sa musique dans un volume sonore qui le ferait devenir sourd avant l'heure pouvait couvrir les pensées qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête mais non, il n'arrivait même plus à faire le vide. S'il se mettait vraiment avec Castiel sous ses conditions, il devrait vivre en sachant qu'il faisait du mal à son petit frère. S'il laissait tomber Castiel pour de bon, il ne pourrait peut-être même pas recoller les morceaux avec Sam et même si c'était le cas, pourrait-il vraiment abandonner cet amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître ? Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, suivant une route qui, dans sa tête, n'était pas encore toute tracée pour lui…

_Comment ferais-je si Dean décidait qu'il ne veut pas être avec moi car cela ferait trop de mal à son frère ?_ s'inquiétait Castiel. Il avait eu raison de parler honnêtement à Dean mais il avait peur des conséquences. Il s'était plongé dans le livre « Des fleurs pour Algernon »de Daniel Keyes, l'histoire magnifique d'un handicapé mental qui avait accepté de participer à une expérience pour devenir plus intelligent. Mais si cette expérience avait réussi sur un plan purement intellectuel, elle avait eu des effets secondaires, il était devenu associable, ne sachant comment interagir avec les gens et il avait fini par devoir accepter de revenir à son état initial. Ce livre incroyablement beau et triste était son préféré et arrivait habituellement à lui faire oublier tout le reste, se plonger dans cette histoire pour effacer la sienne quelques instants de sa tête et se dire que finalement il avait de la chance de ne pas vivre cela. Mais ce soir, rien ne le séparait de la peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie… Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ?

Aucun des trois hommes ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, ni les suivantes…

Leur destin était en marche et nul d'entre eux ne savait de quoi il serait fait…


End file.
